Turning Eighteen
by cALLIEfornia BENches
Summary: He has gained a new life, the opportunity to be human, and a new chance to now turn 18. But will fate’s magnet pull him back to his true reality and finally push him toward his destiny to love? SEQUEL TO WHAT HE WOULD HAVE WANTED, SO READ THAT FIRST! EXB
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N:** Welcome to the sequel to our story, What He Would Have Wanted. The other story _must_ be read first for this to make any sense... Like, at all. Haha. It's on our profile, go check it out. Anyway, let's kick it off...

* * *

**Turning Eighteen  
****By cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Prologue**

"Ugh," I groaned out loud to the sun. I did not want to be awake today. Today was the day we were moving to Seattle, Washington. And moving meant leaving everything behind. Everything.

I tried to roll over and bury my face in the pillow for a few more moments of sleep, but a small body stopped me mid-roll. I looked down at my favorite girl, smiling at her. Her big dark eyes were watching me carefully, as if judging whether to get out of the way, or if I was going to stop rolling in time to not squish her. When she readily decided that I wouldn't, her eyes closed again.

I propped myself up on one elbow and kissed her forehead as I absently stroked her bare stomach. She let out a sigh of contentment and fell back asleep. I didn't know where I'd be without my Isabella. She was the only one who understood how much I didn't want to leave here, my home. Thankfully, I had convinced my parents to bring her along with us instead of just leaving her here; abandoning her. I would never leave her. Ever. She was my life.

"Masen!" my mom called from the bottom of the stairs. I heaved myself up as I heard her scaling the steps. I knew I wasn't allowed to have Isabella sleep in my room, but I figured since it was my last night here, I would break the rule. Even still, I didn't want my mom walking in and getting mad at me.

Stepping over the mounds of boxes that covered the floor of my room, I opened the door a crack, not really letting anything but my head stick out. I was still in only my boxers, and my nakedness has lost all cuteness back when I was five. Now it was just embarrassing to have your mother see you in practically nothing.

My mom was just climbing the top step when she looked up and saw me. She smiled.

"Are all your boxes ready to go?" she asked, stopping in front of my door.

I nodded. "More or less. I've just got to get ready today and pack up whatever I used. Other than that and my bed, I'm basically ready to go." I bit my lip and impatiently waited for her to leave.

I must have looked somewhat suspicious, because she narrowed her eyes at me. "What's going on?" she asked. "Is Isabella in there with you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

I scoffed. "No. Why would Isabella be in my room? I know she's not supposed to sleep up here. I wouldn't do that. Not on our last night here," I lied through my teeth. She knew I was lying though, and I knew she knew, so I simply smiled innocently at her and tried to charm my way out of the situation. But as fate would have it, upon hearing her name, Isabella decided to get out of bed and poke her head through the doorway as well. I heaved a frustrated sigh and glared at her.

My mom raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"What? So I wanted her to sleep with me our last night here. Big deal," I muttered, casting my gaze toward the ground.

"Masen, get her out of your room and get her something to eat," she said firmly. I opened the door wider so Isabella could get out, but instantly regretted it. I forgot I had taken off her sweater last night, and she was still very much sweater-less. I cringed. "Masen Edwards, where is her sweater?" she demanded.

I glanced behind me to where it sat on the floor of my room, and then back to my mom. "Aw, come on, mom. You know as well as I do that she hates that sweater. I don't know why you force her to wear it."

My mom glared at me. "Put it on her, and get her downstairs. We need to pack up her food as soon as we can." With that, she turned to head down the stairs. "I swear, you care more about that dog than you could ever care for anything else in the world. I feel bad for your future wife."

I laughed lightly and looked down at Isabella, who was obediently sitting at my feet and looking up at me as if awaiting direction. "You heard her, girl. Let's go get you some food."

As I threw on a sweatshirt, I headed toward the kitchen, Isabella hot on my heels. It would be a long moving day.

* * *

**A/N**: As mentioned in the Epilogue, Bella _is_ in the story (just under a different name for a while). No, we did not reincarnate Bella into a dog. And really, this is completely irrelevant to the plot. Just sets it all up, is all. A little light-hearted bit to even out the depression that was What He Would Have Wanted. :)

Much love,

-cALLIEfornia BENches


	2. Tallying Up the Score

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N:** First chapter! :) Excited? We are! So let's get on with it. More info, etc. at the end. The only thing I have to say is a short warning: this story is NOTHING like WHWHW. It merely follows the same plot line. There is very little sad in this story. It's much more light-hearted, if you ask me. :) It's much more my (Allie's) style of writing than the last one was, so hopefully you get to see my forte. :)

Other important info: TLiF (that's _Typing Love in French_, our other story, for those of you who didn't already know) will start being posted again in two weeks' time. Also; this story will be a once a week thing. With TLiF, we'll be posting once a week as well, though, so you'll really be getting two chapters a week. And, unfortunately, I'll warn you now that there will probably be times where we'll post late—with my (Allie's) work schedule and homework and Ben's insane classes/homework, things may not work out. But we'll do what we can.

There will probably be times where we take a week or so off, as well. We have lives, believe it or not, outside of FF. Haha. :) Anyway, here yah go.

* * *

**Turning Eighteen  
By cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Chapter 1: **Tallying up the Score

"I'm sorry madam, but our system automatically seated you, your husband, and your son in separate aisles on the plane. There's nothing we can do," chimed the stewardess. Her painted red nails and glossy blonde hair spoke volumes, but to me, it all equated to one word: fake.

I could easily tell she wasn't sorry about the inconvenience about our seats; her tone, her body language all said something different than the words spilling out of her mouth. She was as fake as shiny plastic was artificial. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that.

"But there has to be some mistake," my mother whined, "you see, I specifically bought the tickets from _your _airline because of your generous customer service history." _Oh mother. _"I guess I was wrong then," my mother sighed, laying upon a surplus amount of guilt upon the stewardess as we made our way into the cabin of the plane. I didn't even bother being embarrassed anymore. Nor did I bother telling my mom I could handle myself on a plane for a few hours; I simply just didn't care.

I was moving. And I didn't like it.

I would miss California. I would miss the sunny skies, the warm rays on my back, my friends, the girls, the atmosphere. And for what? Because now I was moving to some bleak, tree-loving state with as much green as one could imagine? I would just about trade _anything _right about now to remove each and every one of my things, and go back home. Which was in no way, and never would be Seattle.

I didn't care that I sounded snotty and bratty. This year was supposed to the greatest year of my life. I was a senior now. This was the year where I could finally apply to colleges, all while safely enjoying the view of easy public school. I was intending on slacking, on staying in California for the rest of my life, comfortably.

_Well, I guess that'll never happen._

I sighed. The only reason all hell chose not to break lose from my mental bounds was quite simple compared to the complicated battle between myself and moving: my parents.

I was still their son. I was still a gentleman. I wasn't going to whine like a small child while my father finally received a job of a lifetime up there in the desolate city. It was not in my place to begin rebelling. I was much more of a better child than that; at least, that's what I told myself. It was time I started acting like a grown up, one who stopped harassing his parents, and one who held compromise.

But the more and more time went on to my journey up to the state of boring, the less and less my spirit to be a man became. We weren't even up in the air, and the move was already a horrible one; I could not shake the feeling of dread as we began to file into the cramped aisles finding our seats.

_I can't believe I agreed to this._

But a part of me still wanted to enjoy a new adventure. I guess I was getting a little tired of the sun; the non-stop flow of slut and whores who threw themselves mercilessly upon me was starting to get old. And besides surfing and hanging with friends, I didn't have much else. Yes, a part of me wanted change. And perhaps Seattle was cold and wet enough to have the sluts and whores cover up a little more unruly skin.

My mother's whispered complaints of "such horrible airline service" jolted me out of my thoughts.

"...so mine and your father's seats are down at 24 A and 30 C, Masen. If you need anything, just come over and ask." My mother began to rummage through her purse, frantically searching for something. Her frazzled appearance and messy golden hair told me she was stressed about moving, and about the seats. "Ridiculous," she murmured, "How can an airline be so ridiculous?!"

"Mom! Calm down! It's just a three hour plane ride. I'll be fine. If you need me, I'll be in my seat." I quickly walked away from my parents to find my seat. Glancing nonchalantly at my ticket, I noticed it read "14 A."

_Good, _I thought. _A ways from the parentals. Maybe the trip wouldn't be so bad._

I made my way to my window seat and finally sat down with a huff. All this drama was too much to handle at—I checked my watch—2:40 in the morning! I groaned as I realized I would be going straight to my new school after the flight, ruining any chance I had to regroup myself to be at least presentable to others.

_Seattle 0, California 1._

I looked around tiredly and cringed with fear; an extremely heavy-set man, with balding hair and little crumbs strewn across his navy blue shirt, began to make his way across the aisle, toward the directions of my empty seats beside me.

_Please not next to me; please not next to me..._

But as luck would have it, the man stopped abruptly next to my seats and eyes each one carefully, as if deliberating if he could somehow manage to squeeze in between the armrests. I highly doubted it, but planned to keep quiet. I couldn't help but notice that ever so slightly, and with each second he tried to put himself in the seats, my body seemed to involuntarily cringe away from where he was headed; this was not going to end well.

_Seattle 0, California 2._

The man, after much thought out concentration, and the assistance of the crew, made his way into the seats, taking up both chairs.

Seattle was going to lose, I could tell.

We finally began to take off around 3:00 AM. Out of courtesy for Mr. Blob, I decided to shut him and everyone else out of my mind, and drifted off to sleep. I was tired of the situation, tired of my mom's incessant whining, tired of my dad's new job, tired of the man next to me, and simply just plain tired.

It didn't take long for me to fall into a deep slumber.

I wish I could say I liked to sleep. But after having the same dream for over a year, the routine was beginning to feel like a chore. Even on the flight, it was no different. I was always hiding behind a wall, always looking for someone, and always running really fast.

But none of it made sense to me.

The only thing I could ever picture clearly was _her _voice. The voice of an angel, I presumed. She was always in my dream, always pleading me to help her. But as in every dream, I never was able to finish my task, and I would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and panting loudly.

I didn't get very far today, and I was quite disappointed. I was jolted awake by a pair of giggles reverberating in the seats next to me.

_Was the fat man giggling like a schoolgirl?_

I clenched my fists in disgust and slowly opened my eyes only a fraction of a slit. I was surprised to see that the large man was no longer there. But in his place stood two tan girls, each eying me with predatory-like bedroom eyes.

"You're so damn cute when you sleep," noted the blonde girl on the right. Beside her sat an equally skimpy-clothed redhead, who nodded earnestly at her friend's statement. I opened my eyes wider and sat frozen, cursing that the two had managed to block any chance of escape.

"So, handsome, where are you from?"

"Umm... California."

"Like, oh my god, we were just vacationing there!" smacked the blonde. Her nasal voice added to her lack of appearance, making her _that_ much less attractive.

_Seattle 0, California 3._

"Do you have a name?" Bimbo 1 asked.

"Masen," I said. Maybe if I kept giving them short answers they'd go away.

"It suits you," Bimbo 2 said as she leaned closer to me, giving me an ample view of her cleavage. Cleavage that, in fact, I was not interested in seeing. I glanced away from them and toward the window as the land passed by below us.

"I'm Bethany," Bimbo 1 identified herself. "And that's Brittany," she said, pointing to Bimbo 2.

"That's nice," I said, not tearing my eyes away from the window.

Bethany cleared her throat, in an attempt to get my attention, I think. I ignored it. She was annoying, and I didn't have the patience for annoying right now. I kind of wished I had Isabella with me to calm me down. She always knew how to make me feel better. But now, she was crammed in a cage with all the rest of the luggage.

"...and then I was like, 'Oh my god, I cannot believe he said that!' and she goes 'I know, right?'" Both girls laughed hysterically. I didn't get it, and doubted I would find it funny even if I had.

"So, Masen," Brittany started, "Tell us about yourself."

"No," I replied shortly.

They both pouted, as if they were dolls and someone had simultaneously pressed the button on their back that made their eyes glass up and their lip protrude. Ugly dolls, for that matter.

"I'm Masen, and I'll be eighteen in June...," I paused. "I don't know. What else is there to say?"

"You're only eighteen?" asked Bethany, a shocked look plastered on her face.

"Well, technically I'm seventeen." I answered.

"I never would have guessed," Brittany said. "You look, like, way older than that. Like you could probably pass for twenty-one, if you wanted. If that were the case, I would, like, totally get beer from you. Beth and I are only twenty. Just a year off. But it was so great, like to you remember that one time—"

Bethany cut her off. "With the liquor store, the basket, and the acne-ridden guy—"

The two finished the story together, as if they had told it more times than they could count. "And then we both had to kiss him in order to get our groceries for free!"

_Seattle 1, California 4._

"Shh," I said to them. "We're on a plane. Don't you girls have any respect for everyone else around you? It's not that hard. Just shut yourselves up, sit back, and watch the movie that's going to be on in like five minutes."

A nervous glance around the airplane had me wondering where Mr. Blob had gone. I would much prefer his large self as to these two anorexic twits. But apparently he wasn't coming back. The girls sat next to me the whole time, chattering and talking to me, not even taking the hint when I pulled out my iPod and put in _both_ earphones.

I could not have gotten out of that plane any faster. I had managed to shake Brittany and Bethany both off me while I attempted to flee the premises. Had I been in that seat a while longer, my IQ would have most likely dropped too low to recover.

I was never so happy to be in Seattle.

_Seattle 1, California 5._

I waited for my parents impatiently to walk off the plane, cautiously looking warily across the crowd to make sure the two girls hadn't spotted me. Finally, I found my parents, and we gladly walked down to grab any luggage we had in the baggage claim. Luckily, Dad had been clever and ordered most of our stuff be sent to our house by a moving van. All I had to carry were my valuables, including my full iPod, backpack filled with things like books and more music, and, of course, Isabella, who cheerfully wagged her tail after being removed from the cramped cage.

"Honey, we better hurry," exclaimed my mother, "The plane was late, so we've just barely got enough time for you to grab your things, and go straight there." I groaned. My parents, after receiving generous salaries in their new jobs here in Seattle, decided my education would be so much more "acceptable to higher academic schools" by enrolling into private schools.

Ugh.

I was going to a rich school, with snobby kids with rich moms and dads. I was going to conform by wearing a uniform and by paying large sums of money to be tortured by professors.

_Seattle 1, California 6._

I decided not to budge any further on the issue, seeing no other possible option that could be conceived from such a moronic plan. I quickly picked up my bags, and together with my parents, set off toward the dealership to find a temporary car to use.

But the minute we set foot outside the doors, I was hit full force by a penetrating scent that not even the beautiful state of California could boast. The air was incredibly clear and pristine in this state, and with each intake of breath, I relished in the feel of pure oxygen, free of smog and pollution I usually smelled while in the sunshine state. California never had this clean of air. I guess it was because of the gargantuan amounts of trees that resided all over the place.

Before I could even simply enjoy the sensation, my parents hurriedly picked a car, and we set off in haste to my school.

I was soon rushed into changing in the backseat of the new car. I hated my uniforms. There was a scratchy blue blazer, with a gray dress shirt, and actual khaki pants to match. But I really couldn't afford to protest, as we quickly found our way to school.

The sign read Seattle Preparatory School, but I could tell right away it meant hell. Crowds of kids strolled along the beautifully manicured campus, each wearing the same dreadful and dull attire as I was.

_Rich._

_Snobby._

_Brats._

_Seattle 1, California 7._

"Do I have to go, Mom?" I pleaded. There had to be a way to get out of this horrible mess. "Is there anyway I can simply go tomorrow? I'm really tired." I yawned carelessly for effect.

"It's your first day. Besides, you'll be able to make new friends while the house is still getting ready."

I groaned internally, and eyed the door handle hesitantly, placing my palm atop the bar. Slowly, as if delaying the pain of leaving the comfort of the car, I lurched the door forward, and stepped out into the morning air, only pleased that the air I loved back at the airport was present here as well.

Not off to a completely horrible start.

_Seattle 2, California 7._

With each step I took away from the vehicle, the more apprehensive I became. In desperation, I managed to peek one last time at the car leaving the parking lot. A frown involuntarily set across my face, and I turned around to trudge back on into the abyss.

It didn't take long for my worst fears to be reacquainted. It seemed that being the new guy was... well, new. Each and every person I passed by stared blankly, gawking at me—girls more than any of the passing guys, andeven some teachers. I tried desperately to tune out the awed faces and looked at the map of the school my parents had given me.

_Let's see: English. Room 914._

I looked around, but just the sheer size of the _front _of the school seemed much too intimidating to even comprehend where the hell Room 914 could possibly be. I finally realized that I could only do one thing: I needed to ask around for help.

I warily tried to ask someone who somehow hadn't noticed me. But each face I looked to was staring at me, unblinking. It was creepy, almost. I should have been used to it by now, since it always happened to me in California. I was always the one girls hit on, the one everyone talked about because I looked "unique." I didn't have blonde, black, or brown hair. I didn't have the dull colored eyes. And I wasn't scrawny. My looks attracted others. And that wasn't always a good thing.

"Umm... Hi. Do you know where I can find Room 914?" I asked a nearby girl, who didn't seem to notice me. I hoped dearly that she wasn't like the rest, most of whom stood frozen as I began to speak with a fellow student. What was their problem?

But the girl never spoke. She looked at me with wide, glazed over eyes, blushed, simply ducked her head beneath the books she carried, giggled, and walked away in a sort of giddy stance.

My frustration boiled over as I impatiently stomped my feet on the entrance floor. "Damn it! Where the hell can I find Room 914?" I hissed, unable to control the flow of irritation simply emanating from me.

"I think I can help you with that," replied an extremely nasal voice, even more so than the Bimbo twins earlier. The sound, I could only describe as nails scratching walls, and I cringed slightly. Giving up all hope, I slowly turned around and was met face to face with caked on make-up.

The girl before me could have been beautiful, had she not doused herself with an overbearing amount of perfume, which smelled awful, and placed on her at least 2 inches worth of blush and eye-liner. The effect she had made of herself took me aback, and I quickly tried to mask my disgust; I simply needed help.

"Do you know where Room 914 is?" I asked tentatively, hoping the girl before me could understand what I was saying through the thick, straw-like hair of hers. She flipped her brown locks over her shoulder in a dramatic gesture, and ever so slightly, leaned down to give me a nice view of her breasts. I gulped as I tried hard not to think about how such a large chest could have been put to better use with a better face.

"Why, yes, I do," she exclaimed.

I waited a few seconds for her to tell me, eying her as she simply stared, gawking with a grin plastered onto her powdered cheeks.

My impatience got the best of me. "Well, do you know where it is?"

She seemed to be jolted out of her hypnotic trance, and finally began to resume what little conversation she managed to keep up. "If you keep going straight, you'll see the cafeteria. Turn a right, then a left, and you should be in the wing it's in. My names Mindy by the way, and, you're like, really hot." Her abrupt change of subject surprised me and her blunt honesty had me frozen in my place.

"Thanks?" I questioned. Immediately, I began to formulate various escape routes to deter myself from Mindy, but she chose to speak up at that moment.

"You're welcome," she replied happily, "I'd be glad to show you around sometime, you know, as your_ escort._ I'm, like, pretty influential here, and I can tell you where to go... and places you'll enjoy the _most._"

I stopped myself from gagging as I took in her insinuations. Never had I been confronted on such a blatant level, and immediately hit on with no intention of a secret manner. Well, actually, that wasn't true. But this time was pretty bad.

Seattle 2, California 8

"Maybe later, Mindy. I really have to get to class." I hurriedly spat out my words, intent on escaping from her grip. I half-ran towards English, looking over my shoulder every so often in case she decided to get me to enjoy places today. I shuddered easily at the thought.

Halfway in my search for the room, I realized that Mindy had NO sense of direction. By the time I had passed the cafeteria and turned a right, I was met with a dead end. I had tried to back up and turn a measly left, but there was no such turn. I came to the conclusion that she really wasn't listening to me, and fortunately found a nearby teacher to ask.

I finally found my class and reluctantly opened the door. I was late. I wasn't very surprised to see that I had once again garnered the attention of the entire class, and a light murmuring of "that gorgeous boy" or the "new cute kid" floated around between the various girls in the classroom. I took my seat, and tried to pay attention.

The rest of my day was rather uneventful, save for the constant looks and glazing over of eyes from the girls. I really wanted to feel proud and confident in being such a player, but I abhorred easy girls. Don't get me wrong: I've had my fair share of women, but they were all respectable (in public) and beautiful without being a slut. And just like California, Washington seemed to be full of them. Ladies all over the school who were watching me wore either too much make up or too little clothes. It didn't seem to matter to the surrounding guys, who all slumped around school drooling over each and every piece of flesh that met their eyes; they obviously hadn't been outside the city.

Why couldn't there be a beautiful girl who could capture my attention and still be able to be self-respecting. Someone like the angel in my dreams, that even her voice was able to capture me. A part of me doubted any of that though; I never had any highly intimate feelings for anyone. They were simply a couple dates and a nice bang or two. I never made booty calls.

Mindy had managed to snag each and every passing time, making small, and nasal-like, conversation with me. And after each and every meeting, she would somehow manage to rub on me or create some full-fledged invitation to screw her right then and there. At times, she simply looked smug, taunting passing girls, and glaring at those who still chose to smile at me. By the time lunch came, I told myself I would need a healthy shower when I got home to rid myself of her infectious perfume that managed to percolate upon my own clothes.

I walked slowly to lunch, trying to not steal anymore attention than I had seemed to already gain. Girls from every direction greeted me, already knowing my name; it seemed like I had some tracking device on me which all the women at school seemed to have access to. Guys had already begun to catch on and were trying to become "best friends" with the new kid in town.

I really hated school.

The rest of the walk was a mindless march toward the common area. I didn't bother truly listening to the greetings or invitations to sleep with girls anymore; I wanted to go home and sleep.

But suddenly, all my senses seemed to hype up as I took in the sweetest smell I had ever encountered; my mouth was watering like an open fountain. I quickly glanced around, trying to trace the Eden-like air, catching the taste with my nose.

Then I saw _her. _Or the backside that belonged to what could have been the greatest smell ever to exist. I curiously got closer, and would have almost melted upon the floor in a pile of goo, had it not been for my sudden control of myself.

She had the most beautiful ass I had ever seen. Her entire butt was blanketed in a pair of jeans; perhaps the first pair I had seen on any of the girls here, who had a more liberal choice of uniform than the men. Each cheek was nestled in a gentle curve, like small hills I would gladly like to spend my day upon. Her hips gave a roundness only given to women, and my mouth simply fell open at the sight of her long, slim legs. She had curves that I wanted to run my long hands over and over upon.

As I stared her over even longer, the more I reveled in the sight of her. Her back, which was facing toward me, was arched in such a perfect manner, the architect of the greatest building would have been jealous of such structure. How I wanted to push myself up against her, dig my hands into her back pockets, and breathe in the scent belonging to heaven. I could make out from behind the general curving of her ample breasts, which were just the right size.

Just thinking about it was giving me a noticeable erection. I tried unsuccessfully to resituate myself, but was met with soft whistling and wondrous gasps from female passersby.

My eyes refused to leave her. They raked over each crevice, each angular shaped that she took. I swooned over her slight shoulders and wavy brown hair that made its way to the middle of her back. Her ass was only a factor in her beauty; she was perfect.

I managed to dumbly follow her a few paces behind the whole time, only staring at the details she bore. When she managed to turn her head and smile, I never felt so happy and nervous to be alive; her eyes were chocolate. Sweet and addicting. She was by far, the best thing to ever happen to me.

_Seattle 8, California 8_, I thought. She was definitely worth more than the one point I was giving everyone else. She deserved an infinite amount.

But what was her name?

I watched her ass, transfixed as if I were a moth and it was a flame. I had never seen anything more perfect in my life. I followed her up the stairs toward the common area.

Then, suddenly, as if an invisible force had grabbed her leg, she started to fall forward. Out of reflex, my arms shot out to grab her and keep her from hitting the rough ground. But my plan backfired, and I ended up more or less laying on top of her in the middle of the stairs. If we were both naked right now, I thought absently, we would most definitely be going at it doggy-style.

I wasn't sure if I groaned aloud or not, but I do know that at that very moment, Mini Masen decided to pop all the way up and say hello.

Praying she didn't feel anything—which was highly unlikely, considering the position we had been in put her in the perfect place to feel just about _everything_—I pushed myself off her and gathered my books and hers, which were now splayed up and down the steps. I placed my own books conveniently in front of me and handed her what I knew wasn't mine.

_Seattle 8, California 9._

"Sorry," I said gruffly, reaching a hand out to help her up but not daring to meet her eyes. The second she was steady on her feet again, I was gone. I rushed up the stairs and into the nearest boy's bathroom, throwing my books down and grasping the edge of the sink so tightly I was sure it would break.

_Stupid, stupid,_ stupid_!_ I scolded myself.

I glared up at myself in the mirror and thought of the tamest things I could think of to calm myself down.

_Grandma's cookies. Waves against the shore. Mom's old rocking chair. My pride and joy, Isabella_.

So far, I was calming down nicely. My embarrassment levels, however, were through the roof. And I wasn't sure they'd be able to go down anytime soon. No doubt, the fact that I had just sported a rather large erection in public was going to spread like wildfire at this school. I sighed and buried my head in my hands. There was no way I was going to be able to live this down. My erection was only slightly leveling itself off, but it was still painful tented in my jeans.

Unfortunately, passing time was running out. And I still had no idea where my history class was.

I trudged back out the door, desperate, yet again, for someone to show me where I was supposed to be. Anyone normal. Anyone but—

"Hi!" a preppy voice squeaked. Mindy. "So what class do you have next?" She looked me down, noticed the large bulge in my pants, and smiled, thinking she had caused this transformation. Her smug expression looked up at me, and, as seductively as possible, licked her lips. I immediately lost my erection.

She stood there waiting, like I had something to say. _Oh. _I remembered her question.

_Oh, what the hell. Why not._

"History," I said. "Room 736?"

"Oh, you've got Mr. Lucas," she said, giggling. "He's, like, such a nice guy. I had him last year, and he was just the sweetest thing. Like this one time, I had to go in after school because I left a folder in his class, and I was all, 'Hey, Mr. Lucas!' And he goes—"

"Mindy," I cut her off. "I'm sure this is a fascinating story, but I need to find my next class. I really don't want to be late."

She smiled in a way that only made her seem even more ditzy, and started walking toward a hallway. I followed her, not sure where else I needed to be.

"And this," she said as she stopped in front of a room, "is your history class." She giggled, but I wasn't sure what was funny. "I'll see you after, okay?" Her shoulder touched mine on her way out, and her slight fingers lightly...grazed my crotch. I let out a hiss, shocked that she had actually had the guts to do that. I had gained my erection back, but only because my biological make-up was aroused, not me. At least the boner died much faster than the previous one.

I nodded gruffly, opening the door and heading straight to the teacher's desk. He was a relatively young guy, in jeans and a long-sleeved button up and dark blonde hair. If he hadn't been sitting behind the desk, chances are I would have mistaken him for a student. As I got closer to his desk, he smiled at me. I couldn't help but feel welcome.

"You must be Masen," he said.

"Yeah," I said, furrowing my brows. "How'd you know?"

He laughed lightly, shaking his head as he took my paper from me and signed where it told him to. "I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've heard about 'the new kid with bronze hair and _stunning_ green eyes,'" he mimicked in a high pitched voice. "None of the girls in my classes have been able to focus today, thanks to you." He followed it up with a laugh so I knew he was kidding. "Some of the teachers, even. And not all of them are women." He chuckled.

I cleared my throat, slightly nervous. "Sorry, sir."

Shaking his head, he handed back my paper. "It's not anything you can help." He stole a glance behind me at the desks, which were now nearly full, and then down at a paper that looked like a seating chart. "It looks like the only empty seat is over there by Ms. Swanson." He pointed at a desk in the back left corner of the room where a beautiful girl was setting down her books and pulling her earphones out of her ears.

_Oh, no_, I thought. It was _her_. I couldn't do it. How could I sit next to a girl who had not only seen but _felt_ my hard-on not ten minutes ago? I couldn't, that's how.

Frustrated, I brushed a hand through my hair and looked back at the teacher. "Is there any other place I could sit?" I asked.

He raised one eyebrow. "Is there a problem with your spot now?"

"Not exactly. I just...," I drifted off. "Never mind. Forget I asked."

Nodding once, he looked back down at the paper he was in the middle of grading.

I sat there, watching her for who-knows-how-long. I couldn't just walk over there and start talking to her. She would probably think I was some disgusting pig and that I had planned to fall on top of her. How would I ever be able to apologize, beg for her forgiveness, convince her I wasn't a douche, _and_ introduce myself, all at the same time?

I pictured our conversation.

_"Hi, my name is Masen Edwards, you know, the one that introduces himself to you by knocking you on the floor and taking you right there through his clothes?" I would most likely say. _Her eyes would make it impossible to lie to her.

_"Oh, ummm, Hi." She would say. "That was quite a show downstairs, jerk. Way to embarrass me. And you're the new kid, aren't you?"_

_Somehow, my imagination got the best of me._

_"Why yes," I would hiss out. "I was the one who almost managed to do you on the stairs."_

_"Thats so... hot."_

I gasped at my imagination while standing stupidly at the front of the class, and shook myself out of my trance.

_Great. Another erection. And this time, in front of the class._

_Seattle 8, California 10._

Taking a deep breath, I started towards the table. With every step, I felt like my shoes were slapping harder than necessary against the floor. Every breath I took was too loud. And the twisting nervousness in my stomach had to be making about as much noise as my rapid heart. Everything was amplified. The girls around me waved both to my face and to my jeans, which no doubt still sported my gladiator. Good thing _she _had her eyes intent on reading the novel before her and chose not to participate in the show. I could already tell she was incredibly smart. And easily, beautiful.

_No, gorgeous. No. Heavenly._

_Seattle 9, California 10._

As soon as she noticed someone walking toward her table, she looked up. She had been smiling, but as soon as she saw me her face fell and she rolled her eyes, sitting down in her seat and folding her arms across her chest, and returned to her book. Apparently, she had remembered me. She peered over her novel, saw me in all my boasting pride, blushed the most beautiful shade of ruby red, set on a frown, and ignored me.

I cast my gaze toward the floor, ashamed.

As timidly as I could, I set my books down onto the table and sat in the seat next to her. She deliberately looked away.

I opened my mouth to say something to her, though I wasn't sure what that was, when a girl walked up to the desk. Her uniform skirt was pulled up so high, I'm sure if I had been looking hard enough, I could have seen her panties, and her blouse was almost halfway unbuttoned, adding an exclamation mark to her already pronounced cleavage as she leaned forward on my desk in front of me. I cringed.

"I'm Sharon," she said in a voice that sounded like she swallowed a frog. Was that supposed to be sexy?

"Uhm, hi," I said. "I'm Masen."

"Oh, I know who _you_ are," she said, moving forward a bit more so I could nearly see her entire breast. The girl next to me choked on her laughter and Sharon shot a glare at her. "What's your problem, Swanson?"

"What's my problem?" she asked, "_My_ problem is that your overpriced cleavage is hanging in my face and, though I know your daddy paid a lot of money for them, it doesn't mean everyone wants to see them."

Sharon scoffed and stood up straight before storming away. She managed to wink in my direction before clicking her heels back to her seat. I looked at "goddess," as only I could describe without her name, and dropped my mouth at how amazing she was; my guardian angel from the whores.

"Sorry," I mumbled, getting all the books out that I needed.

She shook her head and scooted her chair to the farthest side of the table, away from me. I ran another hand through my hair and looked over at her so I could start again.

"Listen, about this morning—"

"Alright, class, listen up," the teacher interrupted. I shot her a pleading look, hoping she would recognize it and let me speak later. She didn't even look my way.

I sat through the class, wanting nothing more than to yell at the top of my lungs at her, and I wasn't sure why. Part of me wanted to scream at her for being so damn stubborn, but the other part of me wanted to yell at her to listen to me and to tell her how sorry I am.

But I stayed quiet, balling my hands into fists on top of the desk throughout the entire period.

And as it ended, she was the first out the door. I couldn't help but feel like I had to chase after her, although I held back. Something about that girl... I was addicted to the chase, now. And I didn't even know her name. She looked so familiar, so vibrant in my mind.

As for the final tally, Seattle's turning out to be a worthy opponent.

_Seattle 10, California 10._

* * *

**A/N**: As you can see, much, much different. Don't fret—we promise to have a few tear-jerking chapters. (It's what we're known for, after all). It'll just take a bit. **(BEN): Sooo...how did you like it?! This is a very well written chapter in my opinion, and it's nice to be back on the writing track routine! Yes: this is from Edward's POV and YES this does somehow relate back to WHWHW!! Just give it some time; it takes a while before the plot can truly thicken and be ready. Remember: REVIEW IF YOU LOVE US AND DON'T JUST READ IT! WE'LL EVEN GIVE YOU A SMALL PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU REVIEW!!**

Oh, and to those who don't like them being other characters, just wait it out. They WILL go back to Bella and Edward—it's all part of the plot. Give it time. Hah.

Last but not least: sorry this is so late! We meant to have it out late Thursday night, but I was pretty sleep deprived and ended up falling asleep at 11:30, and then since it was Friday, I was out until midnight tonight. But as soon as I got home, I started writing. And here we are, 2:16 in the morning. Haha.

I think that's all.

Much latah gatahssss.

-cALLIEfornia BENches


	3. Priceless

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N**: WOW! Seriously, you guys are nothing less than amazing. We've only posted one (two if you count the prologue) chapters, and we've already got almost the exact same amount of alerts as _all seventeen_ _chapters_ of WHWHW, a little less than half of the amount of favorites, and over 25 reviews! No lie, when I woke up the morning after we posted, I screamed when I saw I had 33 new emails. And it's been a constant flow of emails ever since. I can't even begin to explain how happy you guys have made us. :)

Okay, so we got a few comments in the last chapter about… well, Mini Masen's number of appearances. The truth is, though Masen and Edward _are_ the same person, Masen has only been alive seventeen years. He doesn't have the 107 years of training to calm himself down. He's just a teenage boy. There's not much else to it. :)

Pardon the super lateness. We hope you still love us. Which you should, because this chapter is one of my favorites, if I don't say so myself. Nothing of much importance. Just some cuteness. :) We'll get the plot moving in a few. Slowly but surely.

**[BEN]: I love this story! It's sooo different from the serious and depressing ambiance of WHWHW... But that doesn't mean you shouldn't read it! lol. I have to say that this chapter, Priceless, should be credited to Allie, who wrote about 90% of this. Her romantic antics are very well written and for a guy, I actually "awwed." So give her a round of applause in your reviews, and golf clap for my 10%!!!  
**

* * *

**Turning Eighteen  
****By cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Chapter 2:** Priceless

I stood at the door of the flower shop, debating what to do. Go in, get her something, and give it to her tomorrow as an apology? Or would that be too much? I didn't even know what kind of flowers she liked. Hell, I didn't even know her _name._ She would probably think I was crazy. It was a bad idea, and I knew it.

So I swung the door open and took a few steps inside, the powerful floral scent hitting me so hard that I staggered back a step or two before I could continue on.

It had been a week since my first day. I had no time to focus on anything whatsoever, except for unpacking and moving in. But now, as everything was dying down, I decided I wanted to get something for the girl who sat next to me in history. She invaded my mind like a well trained army attacked a poor nation; I was by far a little too interested in this girl for it to be natural.

"Hey, sweetie," an elderly lady greeted me from behind a too-high bouquet of red and white roses. Her voice sounded worn, as though she used to be a singer when she was younger. "How can I help you today?" I opened my mouth to tell her, but she cut me off before I could get any sound out. "Wait, let me guess. Boys your age only come in for one thing: a girl, I presume?"

I nodded and looked down at my feet, embarrassed that I was so easily read.

The woman came back from behind the counter and I finally got a good look at her. She was short—couldn't have been more than five feet tall—with an old, wrinkly face and white hair that was in a thick braid down to her waist. She looked a bit like a hippie, with her hemp vest and long skirt. But I immediately took a liking to her. The woman turned around, examining the various flowers scattered precariously about a table.

"What's her name?" the woman asked.

I laughed once. "I... well, I don't exactly know, to be honest."

She smiled and even more wrinkles lit up her face. "Well how are you supposed to get her flowers if you don't know her name?"

"I know her last name," I said. "But that's all."

"How terribly romantic," she said with a dreamy smile as she made her way through the shop. I followed. "How I wished for someone like you when I was your age. I was a complete hopeless romantic, you see." She stopped in front of one long, rectangular pot filled with various assortments of flowers and started rifling through them as if they were hiding something. "Spent my days daydreaming about my Prince Charming. It got me into trouble more than once," she said with a laugh. "You know," she said, looking away from the flowers and up toward the ceiling, "men were so much more chivalrous back in my day." she laughed. "thank goodness ladies at least have some still walking like you. You must be quite a charmer."

My face reddened as I slightly blushed at her words. Walking around, I pilfered through the crowd of flowers, keen on finding the perfect one.

I leaned over the pot and found a particular flower that I thought was pretty. "What about this one?" I asked, pointing it out to her.

She shook her head without looking up. "That's a White Oleander. You know, like that terribly sad movie with Renée Zellweger and Michelle Pfeiffer? I don't suggest getting those unless you want to make her cry." I took a step back, as if the White Oleander was a curse. Definitely, this flower was not the one.

I sighed and tried looking over her shoulder to see what flowers she was considering. "Well what are you looking for?"

At that moment, she smiled. "Ah, here it is." She moved aside some of the flowers around it was easier to see the one she was talking about. It was simple, but I knew it was exactly what I was looking for. It looked like a daisy, but much prettier. The petals were whiter, which made the stem look greener. And in the middle of the petals was the prettiest blue color I had ever seen.

"Whoa," I said. "I thought the middles of flowers were supposed to be yellow."

She laughed. "They are. These kinds are more rare. Usually they only grow in California, but by some sort of seed confusion, one ended up here. It's the only one in the whole store." It looked so beautiful, and foreign in this lush, green state. The flower reminded me of that girl, who by far was easily out of place in the monstrous private school; and I was saying it as a good thing. A really good thing.

"It's perfect," I said, leaning closer so I could examine it more thoroughly. "How much?" I asked.

"For you? Free."

I looked at her and shook my head. "Really, how much?"

She pulled a shovel from the front of the table and started digging around the plant so she could get it out easily. "No, no, no," she said as she pulled the flower up, holding it with both hands by the bottom. I followed her as she went back to the front to tidy it up. "I insist. Please, take it."

I shook my head, smiling as she clipped everything off so it was just a pretty flower without all the leaves and dirt, before wrapping it in a royal blue ribbon and attaching a small case of water to the bottom. She handed it to me and I took it, but not before slipping a twenty on the counter when she wasn't looking.

"Thanks so much...," I hesitated, not knowing her name.

"Ethel," she said.

"I'm Masen," I introduced myself, "Thank you so much, Ethel. I don't know what I did to deserve such kindness."

She smiled her wrinkly smile at me. "You were the man I couldn't find until I was in my forties. You'll make some woman very happy one day, I can see it now," she said.

"Have a great day," I said with a small wave as she disappeared behind the vase of flowers again.

"You too, Masen."

I hurried to school, arriving just as the bell rang. Hopefully, I could get there with enough time to spare so I could do something drastic. Something that she wouldn't be able to say no to. Something incurably romantic.

I knew just the thing.

Pushing my way through the halls full of people, I made my way to the main office. When I got there, the secretary was hunched over her Sudoku book. I rolled my eyes and waited patiently in front of her desk. Either she didn't notice me, or she was ignoring me, but either way she didn't look up. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the counter top, but she merely blew a bubble in her gum and let it snap.

"Excuse me," I said.

Finally, she glanced upwards. Immediately, her eyes glazed over and she looked dazed. Inwardly, I sighed. _Not her, too_. She seemed to actually sway in her chair a little, as if I was on the verge of knocking her out, and the only thing I needed to do was poke her, and she'd be on the floor.

_Oh, well. At least it should be easy_.

"Uhm, can you help me with something?"

"Masen," she said breathlessly. I had to restrain myself from gagging out loud. She was like fifty, with dyed red hair and cat eyed glasses, complete with the chain that lead around her neck. She was straight out of a trashy novel. I had no idea how she knew my name—I certainly didn't know hers—but at the moment, I was going to use it to my advantage.

I smiled crookedly, knowing it would grab her attention and hopefully pry it from my eyes. I was afraid she would see the desperation. It worked. "Am I allowed to use the intercom?" She sighed and her head drooped to the side a little. She was distracted. I leaned towards her a bit more. "Please?" I breathed. Her body was shaking by now, a clear sign that perhaps I laid it on much too thick. I hope she wasn't having a heart attack.

She nodded slightly and pointed to the other side of the room where there was what looked like a phone sitting on a little table beside an older woman who looked to be in her eighties. Tentatively, I made my way over to the little machine. I stared at it for a while before realizing that I had no idea how to work it. I didn't want to mess this up, so I turned to the older lady.

"Excuse me," I said, "Could you help me with this?" I smiled brightly for her dazzling pleasure.

But she wasn't amused. "And who said you could use that?"

My smile dropped as I pointed to the other secretary who was back to playing her Sudoku. The older woman sighed. "Nancy's been pining over you since you came in that first day. You'll have to excuse her poor decision. But I'm afraid we can't let you use that for a personal announcement. Thank you for stopping by, though." Her words quipped with an air of finality.

I sighed, defeated, dropping the hand with the flower in it to my side. So much for my plan of wooing her and announcing that I was waiting for her in the office over the loudspeaker. "You're sure there's no way I can use it?" She hesitated slightly and I immediately took my chance. I took a twenty from my pocket and subtly set it on her desk. Her eyes darted from the twenty and back to me, considering the offer.

"Okay, but I'm going to make the announcement. You tell me what you want me to say, and I'll say it." She stuck the twenty into her pocket. I smiled; she still wanted some sense of pride left.

"Can you just ask for Ms. Swanson to come to the front office, and that she has a friend waiting here for her?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You know I could get fired for this, right?" She sighed as she picked up the phone and started dialing some numbers. "You're incredibly lucky the principal isn't here yet, or there's no way in hell I'd do this." She put the phone up to her ear. "Ms. Swanson, please report to the main office." She glanced at me. "You have someone who would like to see you."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much. Is there any way that you'd be able to give me a late pass?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at the place where the twenty had been. "Fair enough," I said as I dished another one out.

_$40. But it was worth it. _

"Pleasure doing business with you," she said, handing me a late note.

I headed out to the front of the office and decided to wait for her there, daisy in hand. I searched the hallways for her, but saw no sign of her face. I waited for a few more minutes, and still had seen nothing. Maybe she knew it was me and wasn't going to show up...

"OH MY GOSH!" a voice came from my right. I glanced over. A girl that I had never seen before in my life was walking toward me, hands clasped over her mouth in shock. "I _knew_ it! I knew that you liked me. Mindy told me I was stupid, and that you were obviously after her, but I knew it." Her bleach blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail, and too-thick eyeliner encased her dull hazel eyes. This was most definitely _not_ the girl I was looking for.

Had I heard Mr. Lucas wrong when he said to go sit by Ms. Swanson? I didn't even have time to mull it over before she had all but ripped the flower from my hands and planted her lips on mine, not hesitating to stick her germ-infested tongue in my mouth. I gagged, but I think she took it as a sign of acquiescence and she wrapped her tentacle-like arms around me. I put my hands on her shoulders to try and push her away. It took a significant amount of effort on my part, but I was eventually successful.

But what I saw when I broke away from her made my stomach turn.

There was _the_ Ms. Swanson I _was_ looking for, standing there with a shocked look on her face. Her eyebrows were raised and she blinked slowly once before muttering what sounded like an apology and hurrying off the other way, but not before letting me see the incredible blush shade across her face and tears spill forth from her eyes. I pushed the clingy octopus away from me and tried to run after her.

"Wait!" I called. But she had turned a corner, and by the time I got there she had disappeared. "Damn it!" I cursed loudly. Now not only was I out a flower, but some stupid blonde was after me, thinking I actually wanted her. I had never felt so horrible in my life. I could only imagine what that looked like. I didn't know that girl's name.

_Well, apparently her last name is Swanson_, I mused. I sighed and continued to my next class. I needed another plan. A plan that wouldn't backfire. Only now, I had much more to apologize for than simply falling… well, on top of her.

I spent the rest of the day trying to think of something that couldn't fail. Something that would be romantic, but not too over-the-top. And then when sixth period came—my period with _her_—I was a bundle of nerves. She would probably think I was some sort of player. Which I wasn't. I was no Virgin Mary, but I was most certainly not a man whore.

She was already there when I walked in, getting out her pencils and notebooks. On my way to my seat, the bell rang, which I was thankful for. It saved me from any awkward conversations between her and I.

Mr. Lucas stood up at the front with a stack of papers in his hands. "Hope you're all ready for your tests today," he said.

_Shit_. I had completely forgotten about that. I hadn't studied for it at all. I buried my head in my hands. Today was _not_ turning out to be a good day for me. The test was passed back to me, and I stared blankly at the questions, not knowing any answer. I tapped my pencil against the desk a few times, as if that would magically produce a great answer. It didn't.

Maybe if I distracted myself, the answers would come. I glanced over at the beauty seated next to me. She was furiously writing, her tongue sticking out between her two lips. She looked adorable, all concentrated like that. _But what could I do to awe her?_

I drummed my hands against the desk while I studied her. She probably liked flowers. She looked like she did. And her _smell_. She smelled like the sweetest flower in existence. I didn't know how I had ever survived without smelling her wonderful scent. If I could just find a flower that smells as wonderful as she did, and just give her a dozen or two. Just enough for the scent to emanate off of it and let her know how amazing she smelled to me.

_Way to sound creepy_, I thought.

But I sat up straighter as an idea came to me. _What if I _did_ get a whole bunch of flowers for her? And then I could do something really special with them_… I wandered off in though of all the things that could be possible.

I had narrowed it down to about three ideas when Mr. Lucas made an announcement saying there was only five minutes left. I had to bite my lip from cursing out loud. My paper was as blank as it had been when it was handed to me. I hadn't even written down my name.

_What was _wrong_ with me?!_

I quickly went through the questions and jotted down answers that seemed sensible. But I had only gotten about halfway through when Mr. Lucas ordered us to put our pencils down and collected our tests. I groaned audibly as I rubbed my hands over my face, ignoring Mr. Lucas as he told us we had the last few minutes of class to ourselves.

"What's wrong?" the silky voice next to me asked.

I peeked at her from the corner of my eye. "Thought you hated me," I muttered.

She shrugged. "Maybe a little. But you look distressed. And as any _sensible, warm hearted, _person would do, I actually have compassion to make people feel better." Her words spoke small contempt, but her tone was airy light, almost playful.

"But I don't even know your name," I said, bitterly. "What do you care if I'm in a bad mood?"

"I'm Isa," she said. "Isa Swanson. And you're Masen Edwards. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've heard girls talking about you. To be honest, I don't even know what they see in you, besides looks. It all seems a bit shallow to me."

"Thanks?" I wasn't sure how to take that.

"It wasn't really a compliment," she said bluntly. I snorted. "So what's wrong?"

"I've had a bad day," I told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't look like you were having such a bad day this morning in front of the office." Her demeanor changed completely from a few seconds ago. She lost her nice-ness. And here I thought I had been forgiven.

I groaned again. "You don't know what that was about," I told her. "She wasn't the right—" The bell rang, cutting me off. And then Isa was gone. _Isa_, I repeated in my head as I gathered my books. Such a pretty name. I wondered what it was short for, if it was short for anything at all. That conversation was all it took for me to decide what I was going to do. And I would do it tonight.

* * *

My god, the load of flowers were heavy! When I had gone into the flower shop today, Ethel thought I was crazy when I told her what I wanted to do with the flowers. Understandably, it sounded crazy to anyone that wasn't me. No one could have been this crazed with the feelings I felt toward this woman.

Nevertheless, she had helped me find the perfect flowers. After much explanation, she actually hugged me and said I was the sweetest thing. She picked out the flowers. "Blue Flashes," she had called them. They were a gorgeous flower, usually only found in Europe.

"But you're lucky that the best flower shop in down orders her seeds from around the world," Ethel said to me. I had smiled at that, and proceeded to buy a gross of flowers. That's a dozen dozens. One hundred and forty-four flowers.

$214.78 later, here I was, carrying twelve pots of twelve flowers in a wagon I hadn't used since I was five. But as childish as I felt, I couldn't afford to give up; I was on a mission. A mission that involved me wearing all black, as I was now, and involved a stealthy heist into the dark, cold night that lay ahead of me.

Briskly, I managed to sneak out my house, making sure Mom and Dad were fast asleep, that the alarm was never set correctly to begin with, and that Isabella, my rambunctious dog, was no where near me to mess up my plan. Never had I really been more determined with what I was about to do than I was now; I could handle the incredible soreness seeping into my tired legs. But I couldn't handle failure. Now was not the time to fail.

I had found out the general place where she lived, and I memorized her address for what could have been about a million times; 2435 SE 24th St. I found out where her room was positioned in her house, and exactly how hard it would be to not be caught. I sounded like a complete and utter stalker, bent on professing my interest toward a girl I hardly knew, and who hated me.

The air gushed into my lungs with a cold frost as I peddled on forward toward her house, with the gross of flowers in tow. I really hoped she would finally see how sincere of a person I was, that I wasn't some man-whore who spent his time wooing sluts, and possibly I hoped she would see that I genuinely wanted to ask her out, despite all the troubles I had been. Hoped sounded more like an understatement, though. Prayed to God was a better term.

I continued to jog. I was incredibly grateful that I actually wasn't too much out of shape, and that my legs hadn't become a puddle of jelly.

_You can do it, Masen. Do it for the girl! _

I scoffed. This was becoming more like a sappy chick flick with each thought that zoomed through my mind.

I finally entered her neighborhood, and began squinting in the darkness to try and decipher the penthouse numbers scrawled in tiny, neat scribe atop the front doors, but I could barely see any of them. In desperation, I resorted to trailing into each and every house's property, making sure I was actually close enough to see the addresses.

2401, no. 2406, no. 2408, not quite.

_BARK!_

A dog's bark sent adrenaline coursing through my veins, and I immediately high-tailed myself down the street. Behind me, I could hear the faint traces of feet scraping concrete and a dog's whimper, followed by a snobby tone cry in the night, "Damn kids. They ruin my lawn _every _time!"

I stopped to catch my breath only after I was sure no one was after me. I heaved in large gulps of cold, stinging air into my lungs, only to quickly expel it due to the frigid temperature freezing them.

"Shit." This was not going as planned. I was supposed to find her house with supreme ease, and plant those expensive flowers. But I couldn't even find her damn house, and these flowers were anything but sweet; their weight was the main source of my agitation. I looked up feebly, about to give up entirely, when I noticed the house directly in front of me.

2435. SCORE!

With all the gained momentum I had, I quickly trotted silently on her lawn, looking out for any strange barks or scraping of feet that reverberated into the night. I walked until I found the perfect spot, which she could look out her window in the morning, notice my work of art which I would make especially for her, and come flinging into my arms when she arrived at school. Happily, ever after.

_I was under a spell, I just knew it._

I checked my watch and yawned: 3:20. I would not be getting any more sleep if I continued to get lost in my fantasies and not work. I retrieved a small gardening shovel from my back pocket, and with a grunt of pride, began to strike at the lawn.

After about and hour and a half of intense, hard labor, I stepped back, and swatted my brow with the back of my hand, careful not to get any dirt that would be extremely hard to remove from my sweaty face. I eyed my work with incredible satisfaction.

On the ground, in huge, flower induced letters, and facing her window, I had managed to write the most beautiful, eloquent way to charm a girl who was mad at me:

_I'm Sorry! _

I even managed to put a heart where the apostrophe would be! I was such a genius! If my intentions had been used on anyone else, or perhaps with Isa later in our relationship—or whatever it was we had—I would totally be getting laid.

With my work done, I gladly picked up the plastic flowering pots, grass piles, and gardening tools, and made my way back home, throwing away the evidence.

I only managed to sleep for 3 hours, but in that span of time, I had the best dream; one of Isa laughing in my arms, giving my butterfly kisses on my face, and giving me the best sex of my entire life.

_BEEP_

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm, signaling an end to dreams and a welcoming to the cold reality of school on Monday mornings. I tiredly got myself dressed and ready for school, grabbing a piece of bread on my way out to my car.

The only reason I wasn't dead on the ground was the surprise. But my day already wasn't going so well; I got to school late because of a traffic jam, I failed to do my homework for my first two periods in my heist to "flower" a lawn, and worse of all, Isa was nowhere to be found.

I grumpily trotted on forth to third period, groaning as I realized what class I had: Gym. Don't get my wrong, I love gym. But I was much too exhausted from the wee hours of the morning, and the fact that all the girls would throw themselves at me, show me their cleavage shamelessly as to attest whose prize was better, and bend down to pick things up made gym highly unpleasant. It was disgusting.

I made my way into the men's locker room, greeted by hopeful, perverted young men keen on using my reputation with the girls as a path into their own pants. I nodded casually, still troubled at my thoughts of Isa and whether or not she even saw the flowers.

_I hope she saw the flowers._

_What if she didn't see them?_

_Did she like them? Did she hate them?_

_I hate gym._

_Where are you Isa? Are you avoiding me?_

"...totally forgiven," was all I heard from Nick, one of the guys in the locker room. "Jennifer suddenly came up to me and was, like, forgiving me completely for catching me with Mandy the other night... Something about how sweet I was for the flowers on her lawn. Dude, I don't even know what she's talking about, but if it means I'm forgiven, then it doesn't matter!" Nick's joyous victory dance triggered me to freeze in my tracks.

Flowers on her lawn? Jennifer?

_Oh. No._

This couldn't be. I memorized her address many times! Isa's house was definitely the one I worked on this morning, not some other girl's! I pinched the bridge of my nose in fury as I tried to divulge the mystery behind it.

Suddenly I gasped and mentally slapped myself. In my haste and pride in conceiving what I thought was the most brilliant, romantic plan ever devised, I had checked the _old _address book. And probably with my horrid luck, Isa no longer lived at 2435 24th St.

Shit.

I finished gym in a haze, unaware of the seductive flirting on behalf of the sluts, and unaware of running along the track, or doing the set of push ups. I was much too disappointed in myself for being such an idiot. I had failed Isa, again. Even though she might not have known it this time, it still hurt. I felt, unnaturally, that scars were being placed on my back, that I was being punished.

And I didn't even understand why I was feeling this way. Why was I suddenly so head over heels for Isa Swanson? Why, when I wasn't even dating, did I feel so obliged to kneel before her, like a dog? I was so confused, and so exhilarated toward those exact feelings at the same time.

I needed to talk to her. That, to me, was the only way I could get her out of my head, or even better, get her to forgive me and go out with me.

I shook myself awake and walked into the halls, toward the cafeteria. I was still in a daze even after I went through the line to purchase my food, and sat down. A cough sounded before me and I looked up sleepily to the most beautiful face I had ever seen. And she looked really pissed.

"What the hell is your problem?" Isa snapped. Her voice rang bells, and I had to control myself to not stand up and simply stroke her face with my fingers. But then I remembered that she was angry with me.

"What did I do this time?" I whined.

"I know you put those flowers in front of Jennifer's house! Her cheater-of-a-boyfriend Nick couldn't be so clever. And you, you obviously have every girl around your pinky nowadays, don't you? Of course you would try and woo her into your man-whorish antics! Don't play dumb with me, Masen Edwards! You might have every one of these girls fooled, but don't think I'm going to stand here and watch you play every one of them!" She heaved in a heavy breath, as if she had spoken in literally one breath.

I was astounded, and irritated that she accused _me _of being just another guy, eager to get into every girl's pants. I didn't even know Jennifer! Didn't she realize that I did this all for her? That the girl I wanted to ask out was her? That I wanted _her _forgiveness? Of course she didn't. I failed to tell her a single word of what I thought before she huffed and stomped away in the other direction.

I stood there, guffawed at what just happened. But my erection was back.

When I got to sixth period that day, I sat down next to her and mirrored her actions so my arms were crossed and I was staring at the front, too. Both of us were too stubborn to look at each other. I could pretend I didn't care. Easy. No problem. I glared at the white board at the front so hard I feared I might burn a hole in it. The teacher was talking, but I wasn't absorbing a word he said. I was hyper-aware of her body next to mine, just as frustrated as me.

Finally, I had had enough.

"You know, you didn't have to be so rude," I whispered to her, so as not to disturb the class.

She scoffed. "Me? Rude? How was _I_ rude? You were the one going around trying to get in every girl's pants. Just because I'm the only one that's willing to keep my legs shut doesn't mean that I was rude. Now shut up and listen to the class."

"It's not my fault every girl that goes here is a slut," I defended myself. "I didn't want them. I wasn't after them. I was—"

"Are you calling me a slut?" she said, her eyebrows raised and looking more than pissed.

I rolled my eyes. "If you would just listen for longer than a second and a half—"

"Shh," she cut me off, her eyes so determined to stay focused on the front wall it was almost laughable. But I wasn't laughing, and neither was she. If we were going to get anywhere, she was going to have to hear me out.

"Will you listen?" I asked, turning my body so I faced her more. "Everything I did was for y—"

"Stop talking. I need to focus on the class." She blushed furiously with her face in the direction of the front of the class.

I sighed, frustrated, before turning toward the front again. I was making absolutely no progress, and I would continue on my fast track to no where unless I did something drastic—something that would be sure to catch her attention. If only she weren't so dead-set on listening to this lecture, I was _sure_ I could get my point across.

A slow smile crept across my face as I got an idea.

Mr. Lucas had was still in the middle of asking a question to the class when my hand shot up, cutting him off. He looked a little startled. I couldn't blame him: I'd been more than a little distracted lately.

"Oh. Uhm, yes? Mr. Edwards?"

"I just had something to say," I replied.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Okay? And what's that?"

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what was about to come out of my mouth. I knew I was going to regret this later, but I couldn't bring myself to care so much. "Since Isa here refuses to listen to anything except the class, I am left with no choice but to make my statement part of the lecture," I said with a smile.

"Masen," she hissed. I ignored her.

"Mr. Edwards—" Mr. Lucas warned.

"I wanted to have the ability to tell her all that I've done to try to get her to notice me these past few days. First and foremost, I just wanted her to know that everything—and I mean _everything _I've done within the past twenty-four hours—which includes everything from paying off the secretary to planting a gross of flowers on what I thought was her front lawn—has been a desperate attempt to get her attention. It's all been for her. Everything." A few 'aw's scattered throughout the room from the desperate girls who had never met a romantic guy.

"Second, I'd like to state how I've been feeling. Because I always feel like an idiot around her. Everything I say comes out wrong, everything I try to do right goes completely haywire and ends up backfiring. And even though I'm crazy not to have just given up yet, I don't care. Because to me, her noticing I'm crazy just means she noticed me."

I stared straight into her eyes before I continued. I wanted her to see exactly how I felt. "Finally, I want to say that I'm sorry. All those things that have happened have been complete freak accidents. Everything was supposed to be for you, but nothing happened as it was supposed to. And for that, I apologize. My intentions were never to make you think I was after anyone else but you. You were the sole purpose and intention, Isa. And I just hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me," I said. I let out a whoosh of breath, immediately feeling better for letting that whole thing out.

The class was silent for what seemed like ages, in which time what I had just publicly declared hit me like a strong gust of wind, knocking me sideways. _I can't believe I just did that._

"Uhm, I'm sorry, that's not the answer I was looking for," Mr. Lucas said slowly.

He continued on with the lecture, as if nothing had happened, and all I wanted was for the universe to swallow me whole.

"Masen," Isa started, her voice apologetic.

"Shh. I want to listen to the class," I said, trying as hard as I could to keep the smile off my face, despite the growing fear in my chest that I had just publicly humiliated myself.

I shouldn't have said anything. No one needed to know everything I went through in order to get through to her. She didn't need to know that I was going to be so adamant about getting her to even so much as look my way.

I sunk down lower in my chair, not taking in a word of anything that Mr. Lucas was saying. I couldn't be here any longer, not with the dozens of pairs of eyes I could feel boring into my back, surprised that I had had the audacity to say that. My eyes closed and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Why did I always have to embarrass myself in front of her? I immediately regretted every syllable that sounded out of my mouth in the last five minutes. I should never have flared over my irritation and flung my words about carelessly. I could have controlled myself; I had better control than what just happened. It was all my fault.

_I hope she doesn't hate me any more than she already does..._

I had to get out of this class. I needed to escape this pressure cooker and run far, far away, perhaps to my house, where I could spring onto my bed and collapse in heavy breaths beneath the covers.

_But how?_

Scenarios began to leap forth toward my mind.

I could create a diversion. I could ball up a blank piece of paper, throw it sneakily toward the door, and, perhaps in hopes that literally everyone's attention would be diverted toward the door, use my cat-like reflexes to spring out of an open window.

I could maybe hope that I simply wasn't important enough to listen, and that in the span of my lecture, each and every one of the students were much too preoccupied to actually conceive what I was even orating! Maybe Isa might have temporary amnesia which lasted, oh, about one minute.

Or I could try and act sick, in turn hoping that I will be able to venture into the nurses office, and then find a way to erase each and every one of the students' memories. I could also gain some super powers and learn to change back into time, where I never said any of those things, and where I never acted like such an ass in the first place.

_I suck at plans. And I'm really stupid._

So I waited desperately for the bell, which seemed to wait omniscient-like, smirking at my haste, and making each of the hands upon the clock turn even slower than before.

_3, 2, 1..._

And as the bell rang, I was the first one out of my seat and lunging towards the door, despite Isa's calls after me. I rushed through the hallways which were now filling up with people towards my car. I just needed a few moments of peace before facing the world again. But as the chilled wind snapped at my face, it brought me back to consciousness and I realized... I had forgotten my textbook in the classroom.

I huffed and turned back on my heel, retracing my steps to the room. It was empty now, with the exception of Mr. Lucas picking up and organizing a few sheets of paper on his desk. He glanced up as I walked in.

"I, uh, left my book."

He nodded and looked back down at his papers. I hurried back to my desk and picked up my book, rushing to the door just as quickly. I didn't want to give him a chance to lecture me about the little speech I had made earlier.

"Masen," he said, just as I reached the doorjamb. I froze and looked over my shoulder. "Your test wasn't so hot." I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized he wasn't going to talk to me about my little outburst.

I nodded, vaguely remembering the test we had taken the day before. It had been hard to focus, and I hadn't finished on time. In fact, I was pretty sure I had left about half of it blank. I cringed.

"Yeah, that was my reaction, too," he said. "Listen, I know you're a good kid and a smart student. I saw your transcript. I know this isn't like you. But I also know that you may need a little help. Would you be interested in a tutor?" he asked.

"I'd very much like that," I said. "I really... I'm a good student. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "So I'd noticed." I looked down and tried to ignore the heat that was rushing to my cheeks. "Anyway, I already talked to someone about it. I didn't tell them who you were, just for confidentiality's sake. But I asked if they were interested in tutoring, and they said yes. I told them to go wait in the library for you."

"Thank you," I said.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Edwards."

"You too." I walked out the door and toward the library. Though the large school was still confusing, I had managed to make my way to the library once or twice in the short amount of time I had been at Seattle Prep. So I managed with little difficulty to get to the library.

If it wasn't bad enough that the school was perhaps as large as some moderately sized colleges, I swear the journey to the library could have challenged that of Moses and his journey to save his people. I must have been walking for about 25 minutes, entranced with the large spires and pillars scattered about the commons. There were subtle busts of statues around the halls, and the various sets of paintings simply littered the walls.

I finally reached the library, intent on finding a seat and perhaps rubbing my sore legs, which had become so unnaturally achy due my recent long walks and journeys.

The library was in no way quaint; at best, the space was, well, spacious. The ceiling curved into the shape of a wooden dome, and all around were books and shelves. The entire ambiance was quite unsettling, event for a library; the silence pierced one's ears, with an occasional cough or sigh behind the shelves as the only indication that life existed here. I could feel myself becoming oddly at home in this vestige of stopped time.

I slowly walked around, examining and absorbing as much as I could of the monolithic room; the army of computers on one side, the towering book shelves on the other, reference guides and librarians on a far corner. And yet, through all this intimidating prestige, I knew that this was going to be one of the only places I would be able to think for myself. Away from the sluts, away from the dreary weather of Seattle. Reverting back to my recluse self. Without _her _stuck in my head.

_I wonder if they have any make-out corners here._

_STOP IT!_

I continued to walk down the aisles, finally spying a few scattered tables and desks in between the forest of paperbacks, like an oasis in between all the chaos and mundane. Almost like a tranquil meadow.

It was fairly empty, save for the select few who seemed to have begun their homework early. Most people had probably already left for home, it being Friday and all. But there was one table that was occupied by a beautiful brunette whose hair cascaded down in front of her face as she hovered over a book. I smiled at Isa, even though she hadn't noticed me.

I tore my gaze from her to glance around to the other tables, looking for my tutor. It looked as though they had decided to leave already. I sighed audibly and turned around, heading toward the front door.

"Masen?" Isa's voice called to me.

I froze. I wasn't sure if I should pretend to ignore her or if I should talk to her. I knew what I _wanted_ to do, but I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle the rejection she was going to dish at me the second I sat down. No, I _knew_ I wasn't going to be able to handle it.

But I found myself turning around anyway and smiling at her.

"_You're_ the person that Mr. Lucas wanted me to tutor?"

My eyes widened in realization. "He wanted _you_ to tutor me?"

We sat there staring at each other for a long moment. Of course this would happen to me. I felt like I was on a bad Master Card commercial.

_Bribing the secretary: $40._

_A gross of imported flowers: $214.78._

_Finding out that the girl you spent $254.78 on and failed history for is your new tutor? _Priceless.

**A/N:** Google that first daisy that he got her. It's one of the prettiest I've ever seen. Its botanical name is _Osteospermum ecklonis_. It's the white one, not the pink one. And the ones that he accidentally planted on Jennifer's lawn is the _Convolvulus tricolor_, also known as the Blue Flash. They're so pretty. :) I hope you know I had a ton of fun looking up these flowers. :)

**[BEN]: Hope you liked it! I know i did! So the next chapter will be out on Friday. Review or PM and you will get a snippet of the next chapter (we all know you want to review). I promise we'll try and actually make it come out on Friday, like we always say we do. But yea...Read below.**

**EXPLANATION BY BEN: Okay. So you're probably wondering one of two things, or perhaps both (or maybe none?):  
1. Why is Edward/Masen such a horndog, that this is so OOC? _Well, not really. The reason why Edward is so horny in the part that I wrote is because, well, he's a teenager in the here and now...not a vampire. He doesn't have control, he has hormones shooting through his body, and he's met this girl he's attracted to. _**

**_2. _What does this have to do with WHWHW? The plots are so different..._ Well, yes, the plots are pretty different, aren't they? But the first couple of chapters are merely setting up the scene for what's to come! I'M SO EXCITED!!!!_  
**

**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!**  
Okay, so here's the deal. Twilight (as in the movie) comes out November 21st, right? (_Duh, Allie._) OKAY. Well here's what sucks. So tickets came on sale today, so obviously I bought some. And as they print out, I take a look at them and it's like "Late Thursday night, November 20th." So I was like SHIT. And I tell my mom and she goes "I don't think I could let you go if it's a school night." So now I'm having a coronary, because I've already spent money on the tickets and I've been planning this night for, oh, I don't know, a year? And so she sees me all panicked and she goes "Fine, I'll talk to your dad." So here's what I need you to do. In your review, I need you to make a small note to my parents saying that I should be able to go. Because if I don't go, I'll likely throw a hissy fit and then the chapters will come out crummy. So really, this affects you about as much as it does me. So PLEASE review, or send a PM to me, telling my mom to let me go. If you do, not only will I give you a shout out in the next chapter, but we'll send you the chapter a day before it premieres to everyone else. Sound good? :)

_Until Next time,_

_BENto box of sushi in a prison filled with tALLIE marks.  
_


	4. Whatever it Takes

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N:** Okay. Ahem. *Coughs awkwardly*. To those of you... who wish... to... well, take a disliking to Turning Eighteen: there is no need to tell us that you hate us and that you think it's bad. If such is the case, stop reading. "And that's all I have to say about that." (Forrest Gump).

GOOD NEWS! For those of you who don't know about Twilighted, it's a site where they upload the most "All-Inclusive, High Quality Twilight Fanfiction." Well, guess which writing team just got their story posted on that site! Yes, my friends, you have guessed correctly. What He Would Have Wanted is now up on Twilighted dot net, with none other than the legendary "Boycotts and Barflies" author, vjgm as out beta! This is a great step for cALLIEfornia BENches, as well as WHWHW and TE. :) Go check it out. Link's on our profile.

SORRY! It's my (Allie's) fault this is so late. I've had an insane week slash weekend. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Oh, and to all those who sent a letter to my parents—I hope you all got my PM. It would have been impossible for me to send it to you all. I _did_ send it to those who replied with an email, but I apologize greatly to those who didn't get it. :(

_BEN's A/N: Whoopie: THE NEW CHAPTER! Thanks for the amazing amount of reviews you guys chose to bestow upon us! It means so much that we already have around 50 reviews and we're technically only 2 chapters in… Soon, this story will surpass the story preceding it! WOW: This is like the child I've always loved. Lol_

* * *

**Turning Eighteen  
****By cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Chapter 3:** Whatever it Takes

"Who was Crispus Attucks?"

I hesitated, thinking a moment. Of course I knew the answer immediately, but I wanted to play with her for a while. "Uhm... the, uh, first person to die in the... American Revolutionary War?"

She nodded. "What event was he killed in?"

"Boston... Tea Party?" I knew it was wrong, but I just loved the little crease she got between her eyebrows when she frowned at me. But this time, she didn't frown. She glared. Even better. I always thought it was sexy when she got angry at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know exactly what," she said as she started flipping through pages, looking for another question to quiz me on. Her hair was back in a ponytail today, to which I frowned upon. I had a thing for long hair. But at the same time, I mused as she pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear; I loved those little strands almost as much. It was far too tempting not to take one and twist it around my fingers, though. I never had understood before when people said they wanted to run their hands through people's hair until now. I ended up with my hands balled into fists underneath the desk to keep myself from reaching out just to feel if her hair was as soft as it looked.

"Don't play dumb. You know the right answer," she said.

"I don't believe I know what you mean." My fingers clenched tighter as she shook her hair from her face to look down at the book.

She sighed and moved to close the book. "If you don't want to cooperate, I don't want to waste my time." She stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulder. If I hadn't been so shocked, I would have stopped her sooner. I didn't think she would actually _leave_. I was just messing around because I _wanted_ her around.

"Wait," I said as she passed my chair, I found my arm shooting out and grabbing her hand. She froze immediately and glanced over her shoulder at me. "Boston Massacre." She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Please don't go," I whispered so faintly I almost didn't even hear myself.

Her face softened and she sat down in the chair next to me, reopening the book. I smiled impishly, guilty that I had been caught. "You ready to focus?" she asked. I nodded eagerly, sitting up straighter and bending over the book, partially because it made me look like I was reading, but mostly because it put me closer to her. "Fine," she said. "What was the irony of Cripus's death?"

I scooted my chair closer to her slightly and looked up at her through my eyelashes. "He was fighting for freedom even though he was a slave." I stared at her in what I could only think as a seductive glance.

She smiled, missing the double meaning in my words. I smiled back, a bit thankful she had missed it. "Good," she said.

My shoulders relaxed ever so slightly as I exhaled a large huff of breath from my lungs. This girl didn't know what she was doing to me. Even her smile was making me shaky. I had to act fast if I was going to play it cool.

"Do I get a kiss?" I had made my feelings toward her clear two weeks ago after I all but humiliated myself in front of the class. She, unfortunately, had been nothing but resistant. When I had asked her why, she simply replied that she wasn't a slut. And even though I took slight offense, her feelings were understandable. She had seen me as nothing but a man whore my first week or so here.

I still hoped my weak prodding at her defenses would benefit me in the end.

"No," she replied simply, slamming her book shut and standing up so fiercely her chair fell down behind her. "I thought you said you were going to focus!" she whisper-yelled, so as not to disturb the others in the library. It didn't help much, as curious stares met with her hushed seething; I could have sworn I heard the librarian shush us.

I shrugged and gave her an innocent look. "You make it hard for me to concentrate."

"Why don't you just start learning and stop being such a jackass?" she spat, "You say you wanted help but you don't seem to want to stay on track." With that, she turned to leave.

"Why are you so uptight?" I asked, following after her. I should have let her leave, but she was like the flame to my moth. "You're always angry at me for some reason or another. I don't even know what I do wrong half the time!" I said, throwing my hands up into the air. "Live a little." I was slightly getting a little irritated. Couldn't she take a joke? Or better yet, couldn't she realize that I liked her so much that it wasn't even a joke anymore?

She stopped abruptly and spun back towards me. "How about you learn a little?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "I'm a good student."

She cocked an eyebrow and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Really? Because it doesn't show."

"I'll make you a deal," I said, glaring at her. "You get a better grade than me on the test next Thursday, and I'll leave you alone. I'll get another tutor, I'll stop talking to you; whatever you'd like." I failed to stop myself, and failed even more by not shouting out 'just kidding.'

Her eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

"If I win," I said as I took a step closer, "You go out with me."

With my step forward, she took a step back. Her eyes widened briefly before they stubbornly narrowed. "You're on." She straightened herself and stared at me with enough intensity to send me back the step from whence I came.

I smiled, holding back as much of the smugness as I could. "Can we please go back to studying now? I want to get as much studying done as possible if I'm going to beat you."

She grudgingly threw down her set of books, glared at my cocky expression once more, and sat down.

"What year was the Boston Massacre?"

We ended up reviewing for about another hour and a half. Studying was over quite quickly, considering I reveled in simply staring at Isa every once in a while for moments of a guilty pleasure. On my way out, I tried with all my might and self-control not to hug her tightly and kiss her. My only solace was that I could quite possibly do that once I beat her at the test and we ventured onto our date.

I hurriedly rushed home, going much too over the speed limit than usual, and quickly took to the books; I needed to study for the test next week.

_I will go out with you, Isa Swanson, I promise you. _I was determined with every once of energy in my body.

I shook myself out of my blank stupor and set to the long line of work I would be living off of for the rest of the week.

* * *

_Test Day._

Why was I so nervous?

I was incredibly jittery when Test Day rolled around on Tuesday. I was on the verge of biting my nails until they were raw, and my legs continued to tap in earnest whilst I sat down, ready to take the test. I was positively on edge. I just needed to get this over with.

There was really not one moment of my free time which I didn't study: right before I went to bed, during dinner, during lunch, in my dreams, and even one time on my way to the bathroom. I had reviewed so much that it was stupid to be so incredibly frazzled. I was sure I was going to do well today. Hell, I was probably going to receive a 100 percent with the amount of American History swimming through my brain. But why was I so nervous? I'm never usually this nervous for anything, let alone a measly test. I felt the need to dishevel my already messy hair even more.

The reason was easy. I could have been made of gold, and had the credentials that made Bill Gates jealous, but none of that would matter in my mission to woo Isa Swanson, the one girl I was remotely crazy about… ever. And in all actuality, the only thing that stood between myself and a date was this test. And if I could guess Isa, which I did (numerous times), she probably studied just as much as I did. I could get 100 percent on this test and it wouldn't matter… she might get better. And perhaps would.

_She's so smart, _I drooled.

I quickly snapped myself out of the trance I had been placed in and looked around until I saw the teacher stride into the classroom, with a bundle of papers, neatly stacked, in his arms. The parchment begged to be written upon.

I could do this. _I'm Masen Edwards. I have a 4.0._ This would be a piece of cake.

It didn't sound convincing enough.

I gulped. I had never studied so hard in my life. It was almost laughable how much time I spent with my nose pressed into a textbook during the last week. My eyes hurt from the lack of sunlight (mostly cloud cover) and my back hurt from leaning into my books so often. I rubbed my eyes with the soft part of my sweaty palms and tried to yawn the sleep away. I really should not have gone to sleep so late.

A slight cough took me from my thoughts and caught my guard, and I turned around, only to meet the smug expression of Isa, peering over at me with her thick lashes and a seductive smile.

"Good luck, Masen. May the smartest win," she crooned, and I moaned internally at the melody of her voice. Did she really have to be so perfect all the time? Part of me wanted to knock her off her pedestal she stood so high above before this test. The other part wanted to get on my knees and bow low. She winked, probably to psyche me out; I'm pretty sure it worked.

I turned around to find the paper of the test already out on my desk. With a huge sigh, I grabbed my pencil, ready to begin. It was now or never. _I can do this, I can do this..._

"You have an hour, class. Good luck."

I quickly placed my pencil on the paper, and started writing furiously.

The questions came easy and I technically finished within the first half hour, but I spent the rest of the time going over and over the test, making sure absolutely everything was correct. I added extra sentences to the short answer, making them positively longer and more informational. I must have added very minor details to every fact. Once I was sure that I had explained everything thoroughly and gotten every answer that I could, I walked shakily to Mr. Lucas' desk, my eyes zooming rapidly over the paper.

Did I have my name at the top? It turns out I did.

There were three minutes left to spare, and Isa hadn't turned her paper in yet. I was nervously tapping my fingers against the desk. She looked at ease and relaxed; a born professional.

The bell rang, and Isa quickly went up to turn her test in.

I picked my things up and, as I passed her on the way out, smiled at her. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven," I said with a wink, trying to look confident. Really, I was more nervous than I had ever been, and the butterflies in my stomach were gnawing at my insides.

I briefly waited for a response. A retort, even? But there was nothing but a sly grin plastered upon her beautiful, heart-shaped face. I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and moved my feet.

Just as I approached the door, Mr. Lucas called out to me. "Masen. Can you stay here a sec?" I nodded and went over to his desk, where Isa was already standing. He looked up at both of us. "Here's what I'm going to do. Because I was the one to set this tutoring session up, I want to be the one to make sure it's still working. So I'm going to correct both of your tests right now. Can you guys stay about fifteen more minutes?"

I nodded. I had no where to go. Isa was nodding, too, I noticed as I stole a glance over at her perfect face.

We went back to our desks and sat down again. The class was eerily quiet now, with everyone having left and the only sound being Mr. Lucas's red pen scratching on our papers. I was slightly nervous about the amount of 'scratching' there was. The minutes ticked by slowly as we waited for him to finish. Isa's leg was shaking up and down against the floor, and her head was resting in her hand. She looked just as nervous as I felt.

Those darn butterflies were going to make me sick. I peeked over my shoulder to where she sat, only to find a pair of chocolate eyes peer over, meet mine, and quickly divert the gaze.

But just as I opened my mouth to say something, Mr. Lucas called Isa up to his desk. With a wary glance at me, she went up to the front where he handed her the test. My teeth were positively chattering and I felt the need to swallow some swords so those damn butterflies would cease to fly carelessly about.

"Nicely done, Ms. Swanson," he said.

A coy smile stretched over her lips as she turned back to me and held up her paper. I saw a big red "98" at the top of her paper. A frustrated sigh escaped me. How was I supposed to beat that? That was nearly perfect. My chances of getting better than that were one fiftieth. Two percent. I had to get pretty much perfect.

I found myself biting my lip in anxiety.

She made her way over to me and made a show of setting her test down in front of me dramatically, acting extremely haughty before she went to gather her stuff up. I was going to lose this, I was sure of it. There was no way I was going to get better than that. I thought I was confident in my answers, but it was just the opposite. I buried my face into my hands. I wasn't going to get this. All of my hard work, all of the time I spent studying... I wasn't going to get this date.

A week wasted for nothing.

"Masen," Mr. Lucas called. _Time to face the truth._

The walk up there felt like the walk of shame. My head was down, and what was probably a boyish pout was set upon my lips. With every step I took, I felt like my sneakers were laughing at me.

_You.  
__Lose._

_You.  
__Lose._

I was going to make a fool of myself in front of the prettiest girl in school.

I let out a deep sigh as I got to his desk. He held out the test to me with a grim look on his face.

_Oh, no._

I didn't even bother looking at it. I had failed. I didn't need the haunting red numbers to tell me that. I drug the test over to my desk as if it weighed a million pounds and set it on the table, gathering my stuff together in defeat.

She had won, and I was never going on that date. There goes the perfect date I had been planning as much as I had been studying. No being able to watch her smile. No holding her hand or opening her door in proud triumph. No death glares I would have the opportunity to shoot at other men who were checking out _my_ date. No kiss. And certainly no future girlfriend.

I was about ready to cry right then and there.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Isa walk over toward where my desk was, a joyous smile upon her ethereal lips (lips I would never kiss). She looked at my test, and then up at me, a look of shock prominent on her face. I'd look like that, too, had I seen that horrifying of a grade after spending my time tutoring someone.

She gathered her things, with the beautiful sneer no longer there, and walked up to me. I prepared myself for the worst; perhaps she would only yell at me minimally. Maybe I wouldn't get scolded for not studying or being serious about this test.

_If she only knew…_

She cleared her throat. "So...," she said, "You'll pick me up tomorrow at seven?" she asked.

_Wait, what?_

I snatched the test from her hands and stared at it.

_99_.

My mouth dropped and I blinked a few times, thinking I was imagining it. I looked up at Isa, who was smiling with pride, despite her defeat. I looked back down to my paper. Sure enough, it still said '99'.

I looked over at Mr. Lucas then, who was smiling at me as well. "Good work, Masen. I love watching students make such a large comeback. It means a lot to me as a teacher."

"Nice job, kid. You earned it," Isa said. "Tomorrow at seven. Don't be late." She winked at me and left the room with a small wave to Mr. Lucas.

_I won_. I kept telling myself that same sentence over and over, hoping it would stick. If this was some dream, I wanted no one in the world to ever pinch me out of it.

I nodded, even though she would be too far away to see. Like I'd ever be late to picking her up on a date. She'd be lucky if I didn't show up an hour early just out of excitement. If I wasn't so awestruck right now, I'd probably be running off to start getting ready now. There would be no time to waste. I had a date to plan, and only a bit over 24 hours to do it.

"Thanks Mr. Lucas!" I shouted as I sprinted out of the classroom and to my car. _This would be the best date _ever.

The Date

My heart was beating so hard I was sure she'd be able to see it when she answered the door. Hell, my heart could probably do the knocking for me. I took a deep breath and tugged awkwardly on my polo. I was uncomfortable in nice clothes like this—I was used to wearing a t-shirt and shorts, perhaps a dress shirt once in a while. But tonight, I went to the mall and picked out what I thought was the most expensive and sleekest shirt, followed by nice black jeans. I even tried to tame my wild hair, but to no avail. I had found some nice smelling cologne in one of my boxes, too. That was, of course, after I tried countless others that were disgusting and putrid, causing me to take at least three showers. But it didn't matter. I'd do it for Isa. I do anything for Isa.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, but lowered it immediately. What if she wasn't ready? I glanced at my watch. I was one minute early. Maybe I should just wait. She probably wouldn't be ready yet. Or maybe she forgot about it, and hadn't even started to get ready. What if she came to the door in sweats? Well, in that case, I'd stay in with her and we'd watch movies. Or maybe she was kidding when she said to pick her up at seven. Maybe I should have called her to make sure she was serious. What if this was all some cruel joke?

_Why, then,_ I thought, _Then I'd have to move back to Cali._

Well, better to find out soon than later, I guess. I moved to knock again, but before I could it opened anyway.

And there was Isa. And all the sudden I couldn't breathe. She was clad in a light, short-sleeved black dress. It wasn't too short, but it wasn't too long, either. It wasn't formal, per se, but it definitely wasn't casual. It was about as formal as I was. It was very flattering, not that she needed to be flattered. But it clung to her in the right places and accentuated all the right features. Her hair was curled into soft ringlets that fell past her shoulders and screamed at me to wrap my fingers around them. I took a glance at her face, and was immediately pulled out of my trance. She was smirking.

"What?" I asked. Did she not like what I was wearing? Should I crawl into a cave now?

"Were you ever going to knock?" Shit. Snagged. "I sat here watching you for the past five minutes. I was beginning to think you were going to leave."

I glanced down at my feet, embarrassed. I could feel my face reddening. "Sorry," I mumbled. "You still want to go?"

I looked back up at her. She cocked an eyebrow. "You think taking forever to knock would make me not want to go on a date with you?"

"Well, when you put it like that...."

"Come on, Loverboy. Let's get going," she said as she brushed past me toward my car. I sat there, awestruck for a moment. All she had said was "Loverboy," and I was freaking out over the fact that the word "love" had come out of her mouth… and how much I had enjoyed hearing her say that. I wanted those words to come out of her mouth again, and I wanted them to be to me.

_Get a grip._

Shaking my head, I snapped myself out of it. I needed to focus. With a new set of determination, I set off toward my car, where Isa was waiting. _Strike One: You didn't walk her to your car._ I quickly hurried to her side, unlocked the car, and opened the door for her. She thanked me with a smile before ducking into my car.

I hurriedly made my way to the driver seat and examined the inside of my car sneakily. I hoped there wasn't anything incredibly embarrassing still lingering in the car which I made an effort to clean last night. I glanced precariously; no dirty shirts, secrets of any kind I wasn't willing to share, etc. Good.

I revved up the engine, glanced toward the street, and set off into the road.

I had decided to take her to Alki Beach . Thanks to Google, I got the impression that it was the best place for a first date. I had the stuff for a picnic in the trunk, and I figured it would be romantic if we could have dinner and watch the sunset before I took her home. I would have to get her home early in order to make a good impression on her parents if I were to keep this going. I would have to get them to like me and trust me.

The ride was silent, but comfortable. I didn't want to get to talking yet. I wanted to save _something_ for while we were at the beach. I couldn't get this stupid grin off my face. I was _actually_ going out with Isa Swanson. After all the trouble I had gone to in order to get to this very moment, it was finally here. And I was going to enjoy it, damn it.

We pulled into a spot and I hurried to her door before she could get out, opening it for her.

"Such a gentleman," she said. She looked around. "Alki? Why here?"

I smiled as I closed the door and opened the trunk. "I thought we'd have a picnic. Maybe a little campfire and a sunset." Grabbing, the basket from the back, I shut the trunk and looked at her. She was facing the beach, the small gusts of wind tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

I came up behind her, and the wind blew lightly once more. Her scent was blown straight through my nose. My eyes closed and I instinctively leaned closer to it. But she chose just then to turn around, bringing us face to face, closer than I think either of us were comfortable with this early.

I took a step back and coughed nervously. "Sorry," I muttered.

"No worries," she said as she headed towards the sand.

We walked next to each other along the beach, not touching, but so close that I probably could have reached out to her if I wanted. But I was too afraid. I didn't know what she would have wanted. Would she be repulsed by me? Would she shrug it off? I didn't want to take any chances with it. So I pretended my arms were full with all the gear.

A ways away, I set the blanket down and motioned for her to sit. I had packed sandwiches for both of us. I didn't know which she'd prefer, so I made seven: turkey, ham, roast beef, chicken, PB&J, just peanut butter, and a veggie one. She ended up choosing the veggie one. Dinner was more or less uneventful. We kept small conversation flowing, but I couldn't help but feel like it was just an awkward first date.

When we had both finished, I suggested a walk on the beach to these logs a bit farther down that were great for sitting and watching the sunset. She readily agreed.

We had only been walking a short while when she tripped over the sand and started falling forward. I caught her just before she fell. She smiled up at me and blushed.

"Sorry."

I chuckled. "It's no problem." I stood her upright and kept a hold on her hand. She glanced down at our intertwined hands, and back up to me. I shrugged. "Just in case you fall over again," I explained. "It'll be easier to catch you if I already have a hold on you."

She smiled. "Okay."

We walked, hand in hand, until we got there. We sat down next to each other and watched the sun disappear behind the Cascades. I wanted so badly to reach over and wrap my arms around her or hold her hand, but I didn't. I felt like an idiot just sitting there with her.

She shivered, and I automatically moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around hers, warming them up with friction. Whether involuntary or not, she moved closer to me to share body heat. "You cold?" I asked unnecessarily. Of course she was cold. And of course I was enjoying every minute of it.

She nodded. "It's fine, though," she said. "You're pretty warm." A pretty blush colored her cheeks as she said this. Immediately, a huge grin splayed all over my face.

Apparently I was warm!

"You want me to make a fire?" I asked.

"That'd be nice," she said. I moved to get some of the old newspaper and matches from the basket I had brought along, and as soon as I separated from her, she whimpered.

I glanced back at her. "What?"

"Cold," she said, her teeth chattering.

"This'll just take a second, I promise."

"Hurry."

I brusquely placed all the firewood so it made a teepee-like shape, stuffed some newspapers in and around it, and lit it on fire. Luck must have been on our side, because it lit quicker than it usually does and started burning into a larger, taller fire that was already emanating a large amount of heat. As soon as that was done, I rushed back to her side, grateful for an excuse to be close to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist again and she laid her cheek against my chest.

Internally, I was jumping for joy. This was better than I ever could have hoped for. Maybe, just maybe, the way this was going, she'd let me kiss her by the end of the night. That would be ideal. And my new goal for the night.

"So, Isa. Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

I shrugged. "Everything." I glanced warily at her to see if that was maybe too forward. She seemed fine with it. The fire was reflected off her eyes as she stared at it tiredly. She looked as though she would fall asleep if I didn't keep talking to her. "Start from the beginning. Your parents, what you were like as a child, everything."

She took a deep breath before she started, "Well, I was born and raised in Seattle . I've lived in the same house for all seventeen years of my life. It's really not that exciting, living here. Sure, there's the Space Needle. But to be honest, as many years as I've lived here, I've never been on it. It all seems too touristy to me."

"Hmm," I said as I started rubbing her arm slowly up and down to warm it up. I should have thought to bring a sweatshirt, if only for her. The only thing I had was the blanket that we had been sitting on for the picnic. Keeping my arm around her, I reached out to the basket and pulled it out, wrapping it around her. It swallowed her whole, it was so big, but at least she would be warm.

"Aren't you going to get cold?"

I shrugged. The truth was that I was freezing. But I didn't want her to feel bad and in turn end up being just as cold as me. At least one of us should be warm.

"Here," she said as she unwrapped part of the blanket from around her and put it over my shoulders. "Take some. It's freezing."

"No, no," I said as I gave it back to her. "Then you'll be colder. Don't worry about it. I don't want you to get a cold."

She scowled. "You can't get a cold from the cold," she said. "I saw it on the news once. I'll be fine. Just take some so I don't worry about you freezing to death."

I sighed dramatically. "Fine, but I won't like it," I said with a smile as I pulled the blanket closer to me and around so it could reach her, too. Now both of us were encased together in the giant of a blanket. "Continue," I said. "I want to hear everything about you."

"Okay," she said as she cuddled closer to me. I had to bite my lip to hold in the smile. "I'm an only child. I was going to be a big sister, but my mom had a miscarriage when I was four. From there, my parents' relationship spiraled downward. I don't remember much since I was so young, but I do remember that they fought a lot. My mom blamed my dad for the miscarriage, and vice versa. So they split when I was five. It was pretty mutual, and they're still on okay terms. My mom doesn't live far away—just in Portland . I live with my dad, Joey."

My heart felt for her. What a horrible way to split. "I'm so sorry, Isa," I said with a reassuring squeeze around her waist. I wanted to convey to her that I was here without actually saying it. I didn't know how she'd react to that, so early in our relationship.

"It's no big deal. I was too young for it to seriously affect me. Tell me about you; what were you like as a child?"

I smiled at her easy change of subject. "I'm even less fascinating. My father, Peter, has been married to my mom, Ellie, for years and years. They were childhood sweethearts. I'm an only child as well, and we lived in Southern California until we just moved. Not all in one house—we moved around some—but they always made sure I stayed at the same school. We moved up here because both my parents got promotions. And that's pretty much it."

She was silent a minute before she said anything. "So... pardon me if I'm overstepping my boundaries, but just out of curiosity, how many girlfriends have you had?"

I chuckled. Of course she would ask this. "None serious. I've never brought any home. But I've had my share of girls I was interested in." _None as much as you, though_, I silently added in my mind.

She seemed to mull this over for a while. "Tell me more about you," she said, finally. "I gave you my whole life story. At least give me some more than that."

"Let's see," I said. _How could I play this up to my advantage?_ "I love walks on the beach, holding hands...," I said, trying to be romantic.

"Oh, cut the crap," she said with a short laugh. "I don't want to hear what you think I want to hear. I want to hear about you. That's why I asked in the first place. Why don't you just be yourself?"

"You make me nervous," I spat before I had a chance to think. Immediately, I wished the world would swallow me whole.

"Why?" she asked. "You should be used to the female gender."

"I am," I muttered. "But I'm not used to you. You have a weird affect on me. You're not like all the other girls, as cliché as that sounds. You're different." I hesitated, debating whether I should say the next part aloud or not. "That's what I like about you." I laughed nervously, embarrassed, and started talking again before she had a chance to interject. "Fine," I said. "I love running. Always have, always will. It's a great stress reliever. Swimming has been a hobby of mine since I was little, but I never made any sport out of it aside from the occasional race with my friends.

"I love watching old movies. Not just the ones that were popular like _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and _Casablanca_. But more of the underground stuff. I'll have to show you sometime. Uhm, let's see," I said as I thought. "Concerts are my favorite thing to do on weekends. I don't even care what kind of concerts. I'm pretty flexible with my music tastes. Oh, and my guilty pleasure is hearing the sound of my voice vibrate through the humming of a fan. It makes me feel like I can roar. It's oddly calming." She laughed at this, which made me smile. "What about you? What do you like?"

"Hmm." She thought for a moment, with only the sound of our breathing, the crackle of the fire, and the crash of the waves against the shore surrounding us. "I've always liked photography and taking pictures. I, like everyone else in Seattle , have a terrible caffeine addiction."

"Ah, yes. Starbucks," I commented with a laugh. I couldn't count the number of Starbucks' that I had seen in the short amount of time I had been here. It was almost sickening, the way these people thrived on coffee.

"Uhm... I love Bath and Body Works. I could spend years in there, simply living on the smells. I've never actually bought anything, though. I'm too afraid that if I do, I'll buy the entire store. And that's bad." She laughed lightheartedly, and I joined along with her. "And I absolutely _love_ roses."

I scoffed. "I wish you would have told me that last week," I said.

She laughed again. "What do you hate?"

"Tofu," I said immediately. "My mom's trying this new 'vegetarian' thing and made my dad and I try tofu. It was disgusting. I can't understand how vegetarians and vegans do it. It's so _gross_."

She was silent. "_I'm_ a vegetarian...."

_Ah, shit._ "Really?"

"No," she said with a laugh. "I think tofu's gross, too. I just wanted to see your reaction. What else do you hate?"

"Seattle," I said again, without hesitation. "It's too rainy. And the people are obnoxious."

"Are you calling me obnoxious?" she said as she lifted her head from where it was still resting on my chest and looked at me, a teasing gleam in her eye. She knew I could never find her obnoxious.

"Of course not. I just assumed you knew that you were exempt from that statement."

She smiled and rested her head back where it had been. "Continue," she said.

"I hate sluts. It's like they have no dignity, you know? They just shamelessly throw themselves at the first relatively good-looking guy they come across because they're bored with their own lives."

"You, Masen Edwards, are much more than 'relatively good-looking.' It's not even fair, you know, how gorgeous you are."

I scoffed. "Please."

"No, seriously. Have you looked in a mirror lately? I don't know what you're doing out with me."

I lifted her chin up so she was looking at me. If she was going to be honest about how she felt about my looks, I would be honest about how I felt about hers. "Have _you_ looked in a mirror lately? I'm surprised you're out here with _me_. You can't tell me you don't notice the amount of guys that spend their days pining after you."

She shook her head. "Please," she repeated my words as she laid her head down against my shoulder.

I sighed, frustrated. "What about you? What gets you fired up?"

"Man whores."

I raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "Is that right?"

"Yep. I hate them. They make my blood boil," she said. "There's just something about that arrogant attitude that makes them just seem so unattractive and so unbelievably repulsive, it makes me want to slap them."

"Wow," I said. "Didn't know you felt so strongly about them." She shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "So that was why you detested me so much in the beginning?" She didn't answer, but I knew it was a yes. "And what do you think about me now? Have I proven myself at all?"

"Yes, you have. You're a good person."

I smiled. "What else do you detest?"

"Cotton balls."

I laughed. That was such a difference from her last answer. "What?"

"Or, more specifically, Q-tips." I opened my mouth to ask why, but she got to it before me. "They're terrifying. I mean seriously, it's so dangerous. All you have to do is poke once a little too hard, and all the sudden you get an ear infection which is extremely dangerous and, knowing my luck, I'd get some sort of fatal illness. All because of one little Q-tip," she said in all seriousness.

"You're absurd," I said though my laughter. "A Q-tip won't kill you."

She shook her head. "I also hate California ."

"What? Why? How? Everyone loves California ."

"Not me."

"And why not?"

She paused for a long moment. "Well... to be honest, I don't know. But you hate Seattle , which is my hometown, so I'm automatically allowed to hate your hometown. It's easy." When I looked down at her, she was smiling. I shook my head at her.

A comfortable silence fell over us then, as we watched the fire crack in front of us.

"What time is it?" she asked softly, as if afraid to break the peace.

I glanced at my watch, using the fire for light. It said it was eleven-thirty. "It's time I should be getting you home." I sighed, unhappy that this had to end. It was just getting good, too. "Do you want to keep the blanket until we get to the car?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine."

I took the blanket from around us and folded it gingerly before placing it in the basket and taking her hand. I led us quietly back to the car, opening her door for her.

The whole ride, I wanted to say something. But I didn't know how to break the silence.

_Just smile at her._

_No! I'm driving. I'm afraid that if I look away, I'll crash us into some tree... God! There are so many trees out here._

_Focus! Just say something. Anything. Compliment her, she'll like it._

_Well then. What should I compliment her on? Her eyes? Her dress? How about everything? She's just too damn beautiful!_

_Does it matter? Just break the silence, Masen!_

In my mind, I imagined that I knew the perfect thing to say. We'd have an easy conversation, laughing a lot, smiling even more. This tense air would be gone completely, and it would just be me and her, together. I would hold her hand in mine, resting on the console. Then, in a spite of bravery, I would reach my hand over and rest it on her thigh. And she would be perfectly okay with it. And how soft her skin would be, how warm...

"Masen!" Isa shouted, now. I snapped back to reality to see that I was swerving into oncoming traffic. I quickly moved back into our lane with a muttered apology.

It was so hard to truly concentrate on the road ahead of me with the amount of electrical tension that was now surging in the car. I thanked God that I knew where the hell I was going, or else I most likely would have gotten us lost with my inattention to the drive. I could only focus on _her. _

She seemed very comfortable staring out the window, with her face reflected by the small amount of moonlight refracting through. A small smile, almost relaxed contentment lay upon her features; she looked to be in deep thought. Just the sight of her took my breath away.

But what to say? The forceful currents of adoration I felt toward this girl were zooming every which way inside this, what felt like extremely cramped at the moment, car. I could say she looked beautiful tonight, but I already said that. I could try and strike up some meaningful conversation, but I don't know if I could keep it up. Dinner was already filled with amazing talk.

God, I wanted to kiss her. More than anything in the world.

Silent music was playing in the background hum of the car, setting an almost fate-like ambiance upon us. She continued to stare out the window in an awed expression, like this was some kind of fantasy, some dream. I knew it was like that for me.

Our date was going off with a perfect mood to it. Never in my hopes, or in my dreams, did I believe that it could be so amazing; I was truly beginning to enjoy Seattle, with most of the factors circulating around the very girl seated mere feet away from me.

_Should I ask her what the homework is for history? _

_Well, I guess you could. But wouldn't that be a little too filler? _

I was torn between leaving the calm and electric mood as it was, but also learning more about her, perhaps finding more reasons why this is too good to be true. Was I looking for flaws? Of course not! She didn't have any...

We finally began to reach familiar roads, meaning we were very close to her house. If I needed something to say to her, I needed to say it fast. I wanted to tell her that I had a great time. I wanted another date, perhaps more than simply dates.

I wanted to be her boyfriend. So, so much.

I finally found my voice, and realized it was slightly shaky in my anticipation.

"I had a really great time tonight, Isa. I'm glad you agreed to come out tonight."

"I'm glad you won, Masen. And this has been an amazing date. It makes me happy to know I lost," she replied. My inner Masen jumped for joy and did the party boy dance.

"Umm... would you mind...," I was choking up on the words to say: _being my girlfriend? Go out another time? _I couldn't find my voice. "...would you mind... telling me where your house is?" I slapped myself. I was a coward. A big, freaking coward.

"Sure." Did she sound disappointed?

The rest of the ride consisted very little of me talking, and her giving me directions that I already knew. I was angry at myself, for not having the guts to ask her, and to make the whole tension so much greater. It felt like there was an elephant in the car.

_Five minutes left until her house, Masen. _I had to act quick if I wanted to ask her out. But I was so indecisive. Did she really like me? Was I coming on too strong? How do I ask her without seeming like some idiot?

I didn't have much time to recuperate from my questioning thoughts, as her house came into view. I parked onto her driveway, making sure I was slow, as to savor each and every last moment I would have with her tonight.

I stopped the car, and stared at her, longing to ask her those two questions I wanted so dearly answered, but so afraid of what I might not want to hear. She gathered her things gingerly, and stared at me for quite a while. It wasn't awkward; in fact, our stares felt comfortable, almost familiar in our attempts to trace each other's face with our eyes.

"Will you walk me to my door, Masen?" she whispered, taking me out of my hypnotic gaze. _Of course I will! _I simply nodded, afraid that if I spoke, my high-pitched victory shout might scare her off.

I opened my door, and practically ran to the other side, eager to hold her side of the door open. I grabbed her hand while she got off the car, slyly looking her up and down, and noting just how exquisite she looked tonight.

_May there be many more nights to come..._

Slowly, almost sloth-like, we walked to her front porch, hand in hand. My heart was thumping erratically, reminding me that I still had time to ask her what I intended to in the car. However, my throat seemed to close upon that subject. I could have talked about anything at this point; cars, books, family, her. But the category of _dates _and _feelings _could not be discussed.

"Oh. Wait, I forgot my purse in the car," Isa exclaimed, jogging over to her seat to retrieve her bag.

She slammed the door shut and eagerly walked toward me. She gave me a subtle wink.

My eyes glazed over at the sight of her in the moonlight. Her swaying hips and windswept hair from the beach. That smile. The twinkling chocolate eyes.

She looked so at ease as she continued to make her way toward me. I must have looked stupid, staring at her with half-lidded eyes, because she carelessly laughed, releasing any tension built from the car this evening. I smiled like a fool, glued to the spot she left me, waiting for her to catch up. _She looks so relaxed..._

That was until she tripped over her heels. Right in front of me.

In a rapid motion, the force of her body collided with me, and my arms involuntarily wrapped themselves around her to keep her from losing her footing any more than she already did. But the power of her collision into my arms sent me falling toward the ground on her driveway, with her still in my grasp.

We land on the floor with a thud, her body on top of me. She was safe from harm, but the driveway sent a slight pain through my back.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" she asked worriedly, all the while on top of me.

Despite the pain, I realized just the kind of position we both were in; our faces were mere inches apart. I looked straight into her eyes and goofily smiled, as did Mini Masen.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

She blushed, and smiled.

I suddenly found myself, through my understanding of our arrangement, beginning to wrap my arms a little tighter, subtly asking for her attention. It was either now or never. A kiss. Perhaps I could even ask her to be...

"Would you be interested in going out with me another time?" I whispered, looking intently into her brown eyes.

She nodded earnestly, and blushed.

I was internally jumping for joy.

We stayed in that position for quite some time. I reveled in her body being pressed neatly against mine, enjoying each and every curve of hers. We fit like a puzzle, I told myself.

The kiss.

I looked once again into her deep brown pools.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

She chucked at my direct question.

"Aww... Masen. Did I forget to tell you?" She peered into my eyes with a piercing stare. She was mere centimeters from my face now, her sweet breath intoxicating my mind, slurring my thoughts. I was in a drunk atmosphere—a nirvana.

Just a little closer...

"I don't kiss on first dates," she whispered right before my mouth.

Gracefully, she released herself from my grip, and stood up from my frozen position upon her cold driveway. She chuckled once more.

I stood up after her and shoved my hands in my pockets, watching the ground with such an intensity, there was a good chance there'd be a hole in it in the morning. _Rejected_, I thought to myself.

Suddenly there was a tiny finger under my chin, lifting it up so I was looking into those brown eyes. "Hey, don't be upset," she said softly. "This was the best date I've ever been on."

"Really?" I asked.

She smiled. "Of course, silly boy." She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Masen." She waved flirtatiously, and made her way towards her door, silently closing it behind her, deserting me.

I was left standing on her porch, my back still wet and cold from the fall. I was left with a clumsy expression. I was left drunk upon her breath and figure. _What a tease..._ But it didn't matter; tonight was perfect as perfect could be.

And she kissed me on the cheek!

I made my way over to my car. On my face was plastered a wide grin.

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you know, Alki Beach is a real place near Seattle . :) Ah, the benefits of actually living in the state that _Twilight _takes place in. Haha. Anyway, it's a really cool beach. It was Ben's idea, so thank him.

PS if you haven't already, _GO TO YOUTUBE_ and search "Bella meets the Cullens" for an eight minute clip from the movie. I've watched it like seven times. Hahaha. :)

_BEN's A/N: I really like this chapter, and I hope you did too. Thanks for reading, and, like always, review and PM. We'll send you all previews of Chapter 4. ALSO: there's a poll at the very top of our profile about the end of this story. Please vote!_

_Btw: Did anyone listen to the new Twilight Soundtrack? Tis very enjoyable._

**IMPORTANT:**

Okay. So we got a lot of new reviews of people who are confused about the transition of WHWHW to TE as well as the Epilogue of WHWHW. I can't say anything about the transition, because that is classified information and, trust me, you'll understand with time. But as for the epilogue, many of you asked if the whole entire story was simply a dream.

The answer is no. The journey Bella went through is all reality. She was in some dreamscape the entire time, but only when it said so in the plot. I can't tell you more because it connects to the transition. But HINT: check out some other characters and what happens to them; it fits with Bella and her 'state' in the epilogue.

_Until Thursday ends and Friday looms ahead,_

cALLIEfornia BENches


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N:** Sorry this is later than we would have liked--we had it done last night, but fanfiction wasn't lettiung us update. :(

HEY GUESS WHAT?! The 'rents finally made a decision about Twilight... :) So, I'll be seeing you all at midnight on the 21st? :D They waited until JUST NOW to tell me. Hahaha. One week before the premiere. They had me sweating.

Just one note: Please let us know how you feel about lemons. Our original plan was to write one, but due to some complications, AKA my nosy parents (who are probably reading this, but I asked them not to read it so they can't say anything to me) have looked up mine and Ben's FF and decided to read it, and then proceed to tell my grandparents about it. Thus, it'd be more than slightly awkward if they were to see a lemon on here. Anywho. Here's the chapter. :)

_Ben's A/N: There's not much to say except that A) While the Author's Notes of this chapter are long, they are slightly important, and B) ENJOY!_

* * *

**Turning Eighteen  
****By cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Chapter 4:** Surprise, Surprise.

Time could not possibly go any slower.

My head was slumped into my hand as I watched the clock tick slowly, so slowly, while my chemistry teacher droned on in his way-too monotone voice about Stoichiometry—about as entertaining as watching the paint dry. Or watching the grass grow. Or watching a flower bloom. Or making up analogies that explained how boring it was. The end of the period couldn't come soon enough.

_Only one more minute_, I thought to myself as the second hand took a leisurely stroll around the clock.

I started cleaning up my desk. The less time I had to spend gathering all my things together after class, the sooner I could see Isa again. I subtly and quietly stacked my notes and text book before sliding them into my backpack. I dropped my pencil in my bag, too, before I zipped it up and pulled the strap over my shoulder. I glanced at the clock again.

_Fifty-five seconds._ My head dropped forward onto my desk, creating a small thud. This period was never going to end. I was never going to get to see Isa. I was stuck in this hell hole, and I was being punished for my extremely amazing first date with her.

The past week, ever since our date exactly seven days ago, I hadn't been able to get her out of my head. If I saw a flower, I saw Isa. If there happened to be any mention about beaches, a poster of Isa would tack itself onto a wall of my mind. It was like my entire being craved her presence. All the time. And I oddly didn't mind. I wasn't sure where our last date had left us, though. I mean, I hadn't technically asked her to be my girlfriend, so I don't think we were at that level quiet yet, but I was definitely ready to take it to that next step. I wanted to ask her out again and I wanted to get that kiss, damn it. I thought about those pouty lips as much I was anxious to get out of this class.

My brows furrowed in determination.

Even though I wasn't sure where we stood, I had taken it upon myself to walk her to every class and call her at least once a day. Clingy? Maybe. Desperate? Probably. But she didn't seem to mind, and I wasn't going to stop. In fact, she always smiled whenever we were together; I could have sworn that the sun had parted from those cloudy Seattle skies each and every time. As for our public displays of our relationship, I kept it to a minimum. Of course, I would have loved to parade around the halls carrying her like a groom would carry his bride, but I wasn't sure how she would feel about it. In fact, she would probably scream at me. And then proceed to slap me.

She really was magnificent.

I really wanted to ask her on another date tonight. But I was terrified she would say no. What if she was getting sick of me? She probably had plans already. I shouldn't have waited so long to ask her.

_That was stupid, Masen. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

I moved to smack my hand against my forehead, but the bell cut me off. Wow. Time flies when I'm thinking of Isa, I thought to myself, a spring automatically incorporating itself into my step. I probably looked like an idiot, a stupid grin on my face as I all but sprinted down to Isa's classroom. When I got there, she was waiting for me outside her classroom door, her focus deeply focused upon a book in her hand.

She looked up and smiled when she saw me. "I thought you weren't going to come," she said. "I was just about to leave."

"Sorry," I apologized as I tried to catch my breath. "I got distracted in chem."

She laughed lightly as she started towards our only class together. I quickly fell into step beside her. "What'd you get distracted with? All the chemical equations?" she asked.

I smiled and leaned down a bit so I was whispering in her ear. "No, silly girl," I said quietly. "I was distracted by thoughts of _you_." She blushed, but quickly composed herself to seem as though it didn't affect her. I laughed.

As we walked, I resisted the urge to reach down and grab her little hand in mine. Both her right and my left hand were free, and I knew she could feel the electricity that was surging between them. But I left it alone. At times, however, our arms would graze, and my breath would hitch.

We were drawing closer to the classroom, now, so I slowed my steps and stopped before we got there. She kept walking at first, but turned around and came back to where I was when she noticed I wasn't there. I wanted to be able to talk to her before class started, but I wasn't sure how to start. I just decided to go for it.

"You want to do something tonight?" I asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at me jokingly. "You wouldn't happen to mean like a date, would you?"

"Maybe?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. _Please don't say no._

She thought for a moment before she frowned and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Masen. I've got plans tonight." My ego and self-esteem plummeted to the floor below me.

"Right, no, that's fine," I said, trying to cover up for how stupid I sounded. Of course she wouldn't want to go. I mean, why would a girl like her want to go with me? "I mean, I should have asked you earlier," I said, gesturing randomly with my hands so they weren't forced to sit awkwardly at my sides. "I was, uhm, just wondering, you know, just because you, uh, mentioned wanting to go out again and I, uh, was just, you know. I mean it's cool. I get it. No problem. Maybe some other time? It's your decision, I mean…"

I felt like a part of me was being ripped in two. I felt a weird tightening in my chest, but I managed a forced smile and hurried into the classroom, despite her calls after me. I knew she was right at my heels, but as soon as I sat down the bell rang and she didn't get a chance to talk. For that, I was thankful. I'd rather she didn't try to explain it. I would have just preferred she left it alone.

But, of course, she couldn't. Not two minutes after class had started, a piece of paper was being forced onto my side of the desk. I pushed it back, not wanting to read it. But she simply took it

_Masen,_ it read, _Please understand. I __do__ want to go out with you. I just can't tonight, okay?_

I didn't believe her, but I grabbed out my pen and scribbled a little note anyway. _No, I told you, its fine. Don't worry about it._ I even managed to put place a small heart at the end to divert how I really felt. I pushed the note back her way and watched her reaction out of the corner of my eye. She read over it and frowned before glancing towards me. No matter how badly I wanted to, I wouldn't let my eyes stray over to her. I had to focus.

Pulling my notebook out, I started jotting notes from Mr. Lucas's lecture.

Not a word more was said between us during the class. And as soon as the bell rang, I was out of there faster than I thought possible. I had to get out of there.

I got to my car and, before anyone else had even stepped outside the school doors, taken off, gunning the car to sixty. I didn't want to think about her right now. But my brain wasn't having it. It had decided that she was always going to be there. Like an annoying Chihuahua in the back of my mind. It wouldn't quit its yapping long enough for me to have a clear thought, but at the end of the day it didn't matter because it was still adorable and I wouldn't be able to imagine what it'd be like without the lovable little thing.

When I arrived home, I immediately stomped up to my room.

"Masen!" my mom called after me. "Masen, what's wrong?"

"Everything," I spat. "I want to go home." And with that, I slammed my door shut and locked it. I wasn't going to leave my room for the rest of the night. I refused. No matter how much my mom begged, no matter what she promised me. The only reason I was going to get out of this bed was to pack my bags to head back to California.

After a while, I realized just how stupid my mood swing was. It was embarrassing to understand that I took this whole situation to an extreme. I just needed to calm down; it had been a long day.

I had to tell myself that the relationship was nothing to get worked over; there wasn't much to get worked over about. I shouldn't have gotten carried away with false expectations and standards before I realized the whole thing beforehand.

But where exactly were we? I needed to talk to her about that, as it was eating up inside of me. With hope of an answer, preferably positive, I wouldn't be acting like such a drama queen.

I wanted to curl up in my bed and sleep until I knew it was all over. But it would never be over. This stupid, beautiful girl wouldn't leave my mind. And I hated her for it.

_No you don't_, a voice in my head argued.

I knew I didn't. But it made me feel fractionally better thinking it.

I changed into some sweats and turned on some angry music before I curled up under the covers of my bed, letting them swallow me whole. I shouldn't have been so stupid. Of _course_ she was busy. A girl like that probably had weeks of dates already set up. I was just one in a million. There was absolutely no way she would want to have anything to do with me. I was stupid to ever think so.

So stupid.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping for some shut-eye. Maybe when I was unconscious I could deal with it all.

Before I knew it, I had fallen into a deep sleep. I don't know how long I had been asleep when I started dreaming. I dreamt an angel was speaking to me. Softly, as though I was fragile.

"Masen," the angel said. "Masen, you need to open your eyes."

"My eyes are open," I responded as I looked up at her. Her skin was almost as pale as her white dress, but her eyes and hair were a sharp contrast against the two. She was glowing, her halo a smooth contrast against the brightness. I was in awe.

The angel giggled, and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I'm sure my eyes glazed over as she said my name again.

All the sudden, there was an earthquake. I was being shaken. I darted upright in my bed, now awake.

"Good morning, sunshine," someone said from the edge of my bed.

_No. It couldn't be._

My head whipped around so fast I wouldn't have been surprised if I got whiplash. But there she was, in all her beautiful glory. There was Isa, sitting on the side of my bed, hovering over where I had just been laying.

_Oh,_ I thought, _There had been no earthquake. She just wanted to wake me up._

She looked more than amazing. She was in a royal blue top and a pair of dark jeans, and her hair was straightened down over her shoulders. I wanted to run my fingers through it.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, stunned.

"We're going out," she said. "We're going to a club."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?" Why did she enjoy playing with me like this? I was getting a slight headache simply thinking about all the mixed signals she was presenting before me.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Why not?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Not why as in why are we going to the club, but why as in why are you here? I thought you didn't want to go out tonight. I thought you had plans. I thought you didn't want to go on anymore dates with me." I was rambling, and I knew it, but I was angry that she had just left me hanging like that. "What happened to being busy?" Maybe it was the drowsiness that hadn't yet left me or maybe it was my voice, but I sounded like a very whiny child.

She laughed. "Silly boy. I made plans tonight, yes. Plans to surprise _you_. Why else do you think I was being so vague?" I felt the inside butterflies tickle my stomach and, though I wanted to breathe out this sigh of relief; I still wanted to ask her something later. For now, I would play the happiness card to appease both of us.

I looked down at my sheets. "Because you didn't want to hurt my feelings in saying that you didn't ever want to be seen in public with me again?" I guessed.

"You think I would tell you I had the best date of my life, and then proceed by telling you that I didn't ever want to go out with you again?" Her head shook adamantly. "And you call _me_ absurd. Who's the crazy one now?" I knotted my fingers together. I didn't want her to see how she had affected me. "Go get changed," she said, tearing apart my hands and intertwining one with my own, giving it a short squeeze. "We're leaving in ten."

And with that, she left my room. I couldn't even imagine what my parents were doing to her downstairs. My mom was probably attacking her with anything feminine. She loved it when there were other girls in the house; she always complained about the testosterone level in the house. My dad, on the other hand, was probably being relatively normal. There was a game on tonight, so I doubted he cared about anything but that at the moment. The world could have ended and he wouldn't have cared, other than the fact that he wouldn't be able to see the end of the game.

I hopped out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a green long-sleeved polo that my mom said brought out my eyes, throwing them on before rushing downstairs. Sure enough, Isa and my mom were sitting on the couch reading a magazine while my dad was staring at the television.

"Let's go," I said. She looked up and smiled.

"Now, Masen, why haven't you brought her around here before? She's stunning," my mom said.

I smiled at Isa, not even bothering to look at my mom when I answered. "I know," I said. My mother and Isa shared a quick embrace before she came over and I took her hand. "Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Bye Mr. Edwards," she said with a small wave.

His hand raised, but he didn't take his eyes from the screen. I chuckled and tugged on her hand. She smiled one last smile at my mom before we headed out to her car.

"So, which club are we going to?"

"The only 16-18-year-old club there is. 131. Its downtown," she told me. "I've never personally been there, but I've been told it's a great club and it's got good music."

I nodded as I looked out the window at the passing Evergreens. The ride was short and quiet, the exact opposite of how it was when we stepped out of the car. The line was insane, and everyone was talking over each other and the booming music from the inside. I pulled Isa closer to my side and wrapped an arm around her waist as I noticed all the males looking at her. I shot a glare to each of them. My protectiveness shadowed any nervousness to touch her the way I was doing.

The line was quicker than I thought. At all the clubs I had seen on TV, they had to wait in line because there wasn't enough room. The line here was simply to check ID and put a stamp on your hand. Apparently they hadn't reached capacity yet.

As soon as we got inside, the atmosphere was somewhat raunchy. The strobe lights were flashing brightly in every which direction, being the only source of light in the whole place. I wasn't sure how I would fair in this kind of place, but I would at least try for Isa. The place slightly smelled of bated sweat with a tinge of hard liquor, probably from teenagers who decided to get drunk before coming.

The place looked very sketchy.

Every which way I glanced, I was met with girls who had put on too heavy of make up and were winking incessantly at me, hoping for my attention. I could already tell there was going to be trouble if I didn't do something soon.

"Wanna dance?" she asked me. I merely nodded in reply.

She grabbed my hand and led me out toward the dance floor, and I felt like my body heat had gone up at least ten degrees. It was sweaty and a little gross. But it looked like I was the only one that felt that way. Everyone else was grinding hard against their partner as the different rap songs played from the speakers.

I wondered if Isa would be dancing like _that_ with me, I thought idly.

My question was quickly answered, though, as Isa used the hand she was holding to pull me so my chest was against her back. And with that, she started grinding.

And it was the best. Feeling. Ever.

I was pretty sure I groaned out loud and my eyes rolled to the back of my head, but if Isa heard me she didn't let on. She simply grabbed both of my hands and put them on her hips as she slowly moved back and forth against me. I couldn't help but start moving with her. It just felt way too damn good.

It took every ounce of self-control that I had in my body not to just completely ravish her right there. Mini Masen didn't waste any time alerting her of my state of mind, either. But I couldn't get myself to care enough to stop.

Her hands left mine on her hips and she brought them up and back around my neck, pulling my head closer to hers. I nuzzled my face into her neck as I decided to let my hands explore a little, depending on what she would allow me to do. Slowly, I dragged them down across her jean-clad thighs.

So far, so good.

I moved them inwards the slightest bit before I brought them all the way back up to her hips, respectfully avoiding what I thought to be relatively inappropriate for a second date. I drew my hands up and brought them over her stomach, encasing her into a tight embrace.

Our movements were synchronized, and, might I say, much more feral and raunchy than I would have ever believed for a second date. But I didn't mind; this was heaven, even through the horrible stench around me and the flirtatious girls around me.

I occasionally felt an unfamiliar hand slide across my muscled and sweaty back, and slightly cringed, knowing it was some girls who were a little too eager. And possibly drunk. I returned all my focus to Isa.

There was no guessing that she didn't feel my current state of being. It was pressed right up against her back. But who cared? Not I. And I doubted she did, either.

I don't know what made me do it—maybe it was the music, or maybe it was the heat—but nevertheless, I decided to take it one step further. I turned my face into her neck and gently pressed my lips against the skin there. I heard her sigh as she moved her head so I had better access. I took this as a sign to continue. I continued my assault against her neck before slowly moving up towards her ear.

There, I took her lobe into my mouth and nibbled on it slightly. The tiniest of noises escaped her mouth, only encouraging me further. I kissed the soft skin underneath her ear and trailed my hands back down her thighs again as I made my way down to the top of her collar bone.

Her hands moved around behind her and were resting on my abdomen, waiting to trail down. Oh, how I wanted her to move those hands just the slightest bit downward. She hadn't even moved them a centimeter south and I was already groaning. I was sure she could hear it—I _wanted_ her to hear it.

But just as she started moving them down farther, we were interrupted. A Mexican man in an old wife-beater and goatee, who was clearly not between the ages of sixteen and eighteen took the spot in front of Isa and wrapped his arms around her, completely disengaging me from her. I was furious. So furious that even Mini Masen went back into hiding so I could kick this guy's ass properly.

No one steals her away from me. No one.

Immediately, she glanced back at me with a worried look on her face.

I stomped up to the guy and tore her from his grasp. He started yelling at me, but I wasn't listening.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

Her eyes were still worried, even though she nodded. I looked up at the guy, who was now not a foot from my face, yelling at me in a mixture of Spanish and English.

To put it nicely, he was asking me to let her choose who she wanted to dance with. I took a glance at Isa who was clinging to my shirt. Even still, he tried to grab her hand away from me.

So I decked him.

It hurt, but it was so worth it. He fell to the ground, a hand over his nose, cussing in Spanish. I grabbed Isa and yanked her out of the club and back to the car before the bouncers kicked us—or more specifically me—out for starting a fight. I didn't want to spend the night in jail. I just wanted to get Isa home safely.

So much for actually liking the club.

As soon as we got in the car, I pinched the bridge of my nose. I wanted to go back in and kill that guy for treating her like that. It was so unbelievably disrespectful.

"Masen?" she said timidly.

"What," I snapped. After realizing who I was talking to, I simmered down a little. But only minimally.

She flinched back slightly at my tone. "Are you mad at me?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry," I said. "No, I'm not mad at you at all. But that guy was such a sleaze. I wanted to hurt him. So badly. It was all I could do to just walk away after punching him. He never should have touched you like that."

She reached a hand out and touched my shoulder. "Its fine, Masen. I'm—"

"No, Isa, it's not fine. He can't go around treating women like that. It disgusts me."

She waited. "Can I finish what I was saying?" I sighed again, but nodded. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt. He was hardly touching me at all. At least...," she paused and lowered her voice so much so that I almost didn't hear her, "Not compared to what you and I were doing."

This time I was the silent one for a moment. "But that's different," I defended. "I didn't steal you away from someone you were already dancing with, and I'm pretty sure it was a consensual for both parties, not just one."

She didn't start the car. We just sat in the parking spot for a few more moments with the silence stretching between us. "So it's only nine," she said. "I don't really want to go home yet. I can stay out until one. What do you want to do?"

I took a deep breath, letting all my angry thoughts and feelings go on the exhale. "Wanna go to a movie?"

"Okay."

With that, she started the car and drove to the theater. Not a word was spoken the entire ride there. I was afraid that, if I did, I would start getting angry again. And I didn't want to do that to her.

* * *

Isa and I drove a ways until we found an open movie theater. We climbed out of the car, along with the silence obediently trailing behind us, and bought our tickets.

Our moods cleared as we decided to watch a romantic comedy to cool our nerves. But even before we entered the movie theater, I saw through the corner of my eye while I was buying refreshments that Isa had decided to let her hair down; I was mesmerized.

Quickly snapping myself out of my trance, I vowed to try and be civil throughout the date. I didn't even know what kind of relationship we were heading, let alone how I should react. I bought the drinks and escorted her in, telling myself to try and not stare at her the whole film.

We weren't even halfway through watching the movie when I lost focus once again and stole a glance at the girl seating next to me, smiling each and every time goofily to know that she hadn't run off, and that she wasn't some dream I had managed to conjure up with. I had literally no idea what the movie was about, or who the main character was, but I still pretended to pay attention once in a while when I noticed that Isa was adjusting her seat, or perhaps having the opportunity to look at me; I didn't want it to seem like I was obsessing over her.

I had kept my hands to myself throughout the whole time so far in the theater, though there were moments when my fingers begged to graze the side of her arm nearest to me, and maybe even hold her hand under the seat. Could I get away with it?

I continued to constantly doubt myself and my abilities, like I always infamously did. Throughout the movie, I was coming up schemes to try and get myself to touch her and show her the affection I had. I decided I was going to try it out before the movie ended.

_Now or never, Masen._

But just as I was about to perform the ultimate task of smoothly putting my arm over her shoulder, a giggle behind me sounded above the music, followed by a masculine humming. More giggling. I turned around in slight irritation at the thwarting of my mission, only to see two kids, about our age, fiercely locked in what appeared to be a pretzel-like position, groping each other, and attacking the other's face with their lips.

I grunted in displeasure, removed the arm that was swaying mid-air above Isa (who was incredibly immersed within her movie), and crossed my arms over my chest. I wanted so badly to be in the same situation as the teenagers above me were in, only having Isa be the one intertwined with me.

With each passing second, I noticed that all around me, there were various couples seemly unfocused upon the movie, but rather in each other. And as I counted the mounting examples of make-out sessions occurring in the theater, the more irritated and ambitious I became.

I was stuck in a nasty dilemma; I wanted Isa so much. Most likely more than any of these fellow hormone-driven teenagers could understand. My affection toward her was something past "teenage." There might be a presence of a physical need, but underneath that, I felt so much more spiritually attached to this girl. I might have met her only a few weeks ago, but our relationship, though unlabeled and highly confusing, was already beyond words and normal. In my opinion, I had jumped from confrontation all the way to familiar.

Maybe she wouldn't even notice. Maybe I could put my arm over her shoulder just like in those movies, and she could coincidentally fall into my arms, and stay there. Maybe we would fit like a puzzle.

My thoughts, like always, were at a million miles an hour, always zooming here and there in my head. I really wanted to make a move, but I was too afraid of rejection. _Just like last time. _I wanted to respect her boundaries. And I felt like staring at her with glazed eyes, and not even bothering to focus on the movie was enough stepping over such borders for the night.

No, I would keep my troublesome hands to myself.

But at that instant, Isa shifted in her seat, and I quickly diverted my gaze to the large screen and held my breath. Was it a false alarm? Did she see me? I hope I didn't seem like a perverted boy who always stares...

This was like a courting dance. If I made one wrong move, and error, a slip of the routine, I would be done for; embarrassed and denied, the only place to go was under a rock. The electricity between us was palpable, and I could feel her heat envelop me. I was so nervous of every move I made, afraid she would recoil and reject me once again.

But to my surprise, the next move did not belong to me.

Without any warning, I felt a small, warm and tender hand grasp mine, intertwining our fingers together. I could feel my head swooning with joy; I was definitely seeing stars. My breath hitched into my throat as I felt a head, ever so slowly, almost from a dream, prop itself on my shoulders.

_Boy, does she smell fantastic._

I was so glad she chose to act upon it this time. Because I didn't know how much longer I could control those excited fingers of mine.

We were so close.

I could feel her every movement, up to the very breath she would take. Occasionally, she would hum to the music of the movie before us (which I neglected shortly after all this), and the vibrations would shoot through my chest, echoing in my stomach and stunning the butterflies that were fiercely fluttering about.

I didn't want this to stop.

I enjoyed and preferred this so much more than to the club. The two had completely different moods. At the club, everything was hyped in sexual tension and physical electricity. But this was so chaste and so innocent that it was fragile; I had to go about this very carefully. This small interaction of just our hands and body _touching _meant so much more to me than any grinding on the dance floor.

It was like we were joining together, and understanding each other on a completely different scale. It was spiritual rather than physical. And this tension was very controlled and finer than before, but still had me panting for breath.

She squeezed my hand in reassurance and giggled. I could hardly notice that there was a slight pain from when I punched the sorry bastard who had the unfortunate chance of being sleazy toward Isa; I more or less wore it like a badge of pride and honor.

We stayed in that comfortable position for the rest of the movie. I was unaware of the surrounding couples and didn't seem to notice the span of time allotted to the film. I was only aware of _her _and how perfectly we fit. My every corner and contour was made for her body pressed neatly against mine.

The movie ended, and, still to my utter disbelief and joy, we held hands to the car, relishing in a comfortable silence that filled the atmosphere. I opened the door for her, even though she was driving, and found my spot in the driver's passenger seat. After revving up the engine, Isa cruised out of the parking lot toward my house.

An odd sense of déjà vu plagued my thoughts of our first date last week, only our position in the car seemed reversed. I wondered if she was as nervous as I was driving her home? Was she thinking about our relationship? Where we stood?

I was so confused. Our first date, more formal than the one we were on now, was the best date of my life. I felt so sure of my actions and our relationship during that point last week, even without a real kiss. But now? The following week after the pivotal beach talk seemed very casual, and the small things she and I did or didn't do were giving me mixed signals. And this date seemed much to relaxed and unhinged with the pressures of a relationship to fully get me to understand our position on the matter.

Despite the pleasing ambiance, I needed to dissolve the silence and ask the question that had been burning into an engraving in the back of my mind the entire date.

"So...," I trailed off, not exactly sure how to start. I decided to just go with blunt. It got the point across. "What are we?" I asked.

She froze. "What?"

"What are we?" I repeated.

"Well, uhm, what do you mean?"

I sighed. I didn't know what I meant. That's why I was asking her. "I just want to know where we stand... in our relationship... or whatever this is," I said. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to act if I don't know what we are now. Even if we aren't where I want to be, I need to know so I can work up to it."

"Where... where do you want us to be?"

"Isa, I really like you," I said in response, "There's nothing I would want more than to be able to call you my girlfriend."

"Masen," she started in the same tone used when people 'aw' at something.

"Wait," I said. "I'm not done. I'm not asking you right now." Her face fell and she looked a little irritated. "Listen, before you get angry," I said. "The reason I'm not asking you now is because I want the moment to be perfect. I want to do it the way I want to do it. I don't want to do it in the same night that I punched someone in order to defend you. I'm not proud of it, as glad as I am that it was done. I don't want that memory to be associated with the night I ask you to be my girlfriend. It means more to me than that. It's not something I take lightly."

"So...," she drawled. "So what does that mean?"

"That means I want you to think about it. I'm not expecting an answer right now, and I'm not expecting you to respond in one particular way or the other. The decision is completely up to you. I just wanted to warn you that I _will_ be asking you to be my official girlfriend soon."

"Okay," she said simply. "I just think you should know... I really like you, too."

I mimicked the smile that was spreading across her face like wildfire. Unfortunately, as badly as I wanted this to last, we were turning into my neighborhood. It was time for the date to end.

I smiled at her. "Will you walk me to my door, Isa?" I asked jokingly, repeating her line from the week before.

She laughed and got out of the car. I grabbed her hand and together we walked to the front porch. My parents had left the light on for me, for which I was grateful. My body was filled head to toe with butterflies. I felt like every bit of me was nervous in anticipation for what could be our first kiss.

"Thanks so much for taking me out tonight, even if I did have to deck a guy," I said with a short laugh.

She smiled. "No problem. It was great spending time with you," she said. "I really enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad."

The silence stretched out between us. I wouldn't make the first move. She had to make the move first there was no way I was going to set myself up for rejection _again_. I didn't know if my little heart could take it. So I would leave it up to her to move to kiss me. It was her choice, not mine. I think we both knew what I would want. I didn't want to push her.

"So...," I said, waiting for her to do something. She didn't. "I'll see you later, then?"

"Goodnight, Masen," she said, squeezing my hand once with a wink.

I went into the house and shut the door behind me, completely disappointed. I _so_ wanted that kiss. I would have done anything for it. Anything, that is, except get rejected. The date was amazing. But I couldn't get over how unsatisfied I felt.

With a sigh, I made my way up the stairs and knocked on my parents' door to let them know I was home.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?" my mom's groggy voice asked.

"Yeah, I did, thanks."

I locked myself in my room and shut the door, sitting on the edge of my bed. I felt so lame. Just because I was afraid of getting shot down again, I couldn't do anything remotely exciting. I wonder what would have happened if I had tried for it. I wondered what she would have said. Did she kiss on the second date?

A small noise interrupted my thoughts. It came from my window. Curious, I walked over to it and opened it up. Maybe a bird had run into it or—

"Masen!" a voice whisper-yelled.

"Isa?"

"You left something down in my car. Come get it?"

I shook my head. "What is it? Can't you just give it to me Monday? That'd be a lot easier."

"No, I think you're going to want it now," she said.

I sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll be right down." When I got out to the front lawn, she was leaning with her back against the car, a puzzled expression on her face. Almost like she was debating something. "I don't see anything." I asked with a glance past her into her car. "What'd I forget?"

"This," she said softly.

And before I could comprehend what was happening, her lips were on mine. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, but I couldn't help but marvel at of how perfectly they fit against mine. It was perfect. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, and I could feel her arms wrap around my neck and slip through my hair.

I felt euphoric. My entire face was tingling so bad it was almost ticklish. But I wouldn't dare laugh. So I did the only think I could do; I sacrificed my senses and just let it all out into the kiss. And in that moment I knew: everything I had gone through for her was totally with it.

_This_. This right here was all I needed.

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT!** We do NOT mean any offense WHATSOEVER to anyone who is, indeed, Latino or Hispanic. 131 is a real 16-18 year-old club in Seattle—and it _really is_ full of trashy, sleazy Mexican men. It wasn't a generalization or stereotype in _any_ way, whatsoever. It's just how it is. Sorry to anyone who was even kind of, maybe, even a little remotely offended. It was not intended that way. At all. :)

Another note: We've got good news and bad news. Bad news: we're taking all of winter break off. Good news? We're going to be doing a short mini-story of like four or five chapters while we get the first few chapters of TLiF done for the New Year. :)

_Ben's A/N: Did you like it? I loved how it showed the two aspects of their growing relationship, both physical and spiritual; the spiritual having such a familiarity of the Bella and Edward we all know and love. Also, I want you guys to know that Masen and his constant doubts are a parallel to Edward and his personality of over thinking everything…_

_From here, it only gets better folks, and more juicy as we will finally begin to incorporate WHWHW into TE!!!! As for the winter break, the only reason we are taking a break is due to the immense stress of school, and keeping up with the demand of fanfiction lol. REVIEW, PM, and we'll give you a sneak peak at next chapter._

**ALSO: This week is the last week to vote on the poll that is located at the top of our profile page for how you want the story to end. After the next posting of the new chapter, we will close it…so vote! **

_You won't be disappointed,_

_cALLIEfornia BENches_


	6. Time of the Month

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Again, my apologies for the super late chapter. But here it is :) Not much else to say—just keep an eye out for the next chapter. There's a special treat in there for you… –_obnoxious wink_–. Haha. But really. It's great. It's going to be the turning point in the story, too, and you'll find out how it all ties into WHWHW. P.S. TWILIGHT WAS AMAZING. I've seen it three times already, and just made plans last night to see it a fourth time as soon as my friend isn't grounded anymore. Haha. The kiss scene? _Best ever. Hands. Down._ Nearly as good as when he came out of the car with the sunglasses. –_Drool_–. Also, IT'S BEN'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! So wish him a happy birthday. :) Anyway, here we go. :D

* * *

**Turning Eighteen  
By cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Chapter 5:** Time of the Month

I went to bed that night, tossing and turning for a good hour. The butterflies were still attacking my stomach from the mere thought of that amazing kiss. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep now. She simply just made me want to drive over to her house, climb up a tree and sneak in through her window. It probably wouldn't be a horrible idea…

_No, Masen. That would be breaking and entering_. I sighed audibly. Maybe I should just settle for a phone call. I reached over to the nightstand and picked it up, dialing her number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me," I said. I hoped she didn't think it was too late to call—or too soon after the date. I bit my lip nervously. Maybe I shouldn't have called. Maybe I—

She cut off my train of thought. "Hi." I could almost hear the smile in her voice, which effectively made me smile. My worries disappeared.

"I, uh, I couldn't sleep," I stuttered, not sure I wanted her to know how terribly she affected me.

She giggled. "Me either." Her voice was soft, almost like she was tired.

"Were you sleeping?" I asked her. I glanced at the clock: one in the morning. I slapped my forehead. Of course she would be sleeping. Any sane person would be sleeping right now.

"No, I wasn't. Don't worry. I told you I couldn't sleep." She sighed and I had the insane urge to hold her just then, merely upon hearing her voice. I wanted to badly to be there with her, curled up with her under the blankets. Not necessarily doing anything raunchy—though, after tonight, I definitely wouldn't mind it—but just the feeling of her there with me would be amazing.

"So what're you up to?" I asked, settling more comfortably in my bed.

"Nothing too exciting. Just attempting to sleep, is all," she said. "How about you? What's Masen Edwards up to on this lovely night?"

"I'm so sorry," I said, "I should be letting you try to sleep. I'll let you go."

"No, no, no. 'Attempting' was the key word there. I wasn't making any progress. I want to talk to you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have answered the phone," she told me. I grinned. "So answer my question. What're you doing?"

I debated in my head a moment whether I should tell her what I really wanted or not. It would be a bit forward, but I think she would understand. And I _wanted _to tell her. More than anything, I wanted to tell her. Well, almost anything. I wanted her to be my girlfriend more than anything in the entire world. But that would be a different conversation. I didn't want to do it now, over the phone. That was so corny.

Taking a breath, I decided to take the plunge and tell her. "Sitting here, wishing you were with me," I said.

She paused, and for a moment I thought I had gone too far. "Does it sound desperate that I miss you?" she asked, then scoffed at herself. "Of course it does," she said. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. God, that sounds so pathetic."

"No, it doesn't," I told her, nearly giddy that she was missing me like I was missing her, "I'll bet I miss you more. How's that for pathetic? You probably couldn't beat that if you wanted to. So let's not talk about who's more pathetic—I'd win," I said with a laugh.

She giggled as well and then sighed. "Is it bad that I wish you were here with me, also?"

"Not in the slightest. Do you want me to come over? I could be there in ten minutes," I said, trying as hard as I could not to beg. But I wanted to be with her so bad. And it wouldn't be breaking and entering if she wanted me to come over.

"Are you crazy? It's past one in the morning. Joey wouldn't let you in, no matter how hard you banged on the door." She sighed. "As horribly as I want you here, I just don't think it's possible." She hesitated a moment before continuing. "Unless…," she trailed off.

"Unless what?" _Please say the tree, please say the tree…_

"Well, how well do you climb trees?"

_Yes!_

"Brilliantly. I'm the National Tree Climbing Champion," I joked. It was a blatant lie, but it didn't matter. I was going to see Isa.

She laughed. "You know which window is mine, right?" she didn't wait for a response before she continued. She knew I knew which was hers—it wasn't hard; there was only one window on the front of the house on the second floor. She had mentioned before that it was hers. "Use the tree outside my window. I'll keep my window open so you can get in. Just knock twice beforehand so I know it's you and not some stranger. Okay? How's that sound?"

"Better than great. _You're_ better than great." She laughed. "Is Joey asleep?" I asked.

"I don't think so, but don't worry about it. He doesn't ever come to check on me once he thinks I'm asleep."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

I was silent a moment, trying to hear whether my parents were still up. The house was silent. "I'll be there in ten," I said.

"See you soon." She hung up.

As quickly as I could, I changed from my sweatpants into some jeans and a tee-shirt. I tried to make my hair relatively neat, but it wasn't going to happen. I shrugged, and with a satisfied smile I quietly crept out of my room.

The house was dark, signifying that both my parents were asleep. This would be way too easy. I felt like there had to be a catch. But alas, I made it to the door with no problems. Isabella—my dog—didn't even raise her head from her pillow. She simply watched as I turned the knob and stepped out into the cold night. A slight breeze snapped at my cheeks, making me wish I had brought a sweatshirt. But I couldn't afford to go back now and raise the risk of getting caught.

I walked the short distance to Isa's house, my arms folded across my chest to retain whatever heat I could. I couldn't very well climb a tree if I was frozen.

When her house came into view, I smiled. Only a few more yards and I would be able to see her again. I couldn't wait. I started walking faster, jogging to the tree in the front of her house that she had told me about during one of our walks from one class to the next. She had told me she was afraid it was going to fall during one of Seattle's windstorms and crush her room. She had begged her dad more than once to get it removed, but he had always denied it. He said it was too pretty to get rid of, and that it was important to have at least a little bit of a garden in the front so people didn't suspect the house was run by a man.

Thank god for Joey, I thought now with a smile.

I grabbed a hold of the highest branch I could reach and hoisted myself up. To be honest, I hadn't climbed a tree since I was maybe six. And I had broken an arm, then. I said a silent prayer to the gods of gravity before I pulled myself up and onto a higher branch. _Only two more to go_.

I got there and gripped the branch with all my might, hoping that the gravity gods wouldn't take this away from me now. I scooted to the edge of the branch and it swayed slightly under my weight. Immediately, I froze. It would be horrible to fall now. Not only was I insanely close, but if I fell, Joey would come out and want to know why a stranger was trying to climb into his daughter's window. And I did _not_ want that to be his first impression of me. Especially if I was going to be spending as much time with her as I wanted to.

When the branch steadied itself, I knocked twice on her window. The lights were off, and I could only see a desk and a closet from where I was standing. But before I knew it, the window was opening and my beautiful Isa was standing there with her hair pulled into a loose ponytail, wearing shorts and my sweatshirt; the one I had given to her a few days ago when she was cold. I smiled automatically upon seeing her wear it. I loved seeing her in it; it had "Edwards" printed on the back. It claimed her as mine.

"You wear that to bed?" I whispered.

I could see her blush, even in the dark. "Just get in," she said just as quietly as I had, avoiding the question.

I braced my hands on the bottom of the sill before heaving a leg over and stepping into her room as gracefully as possible so Joey didn't hear it downstairs. "Can I use the front door when I leave?" I asked with a short laugh.

"Thinking about leaving already?" she teased, sitting down on her bed. "Besides, I thought you were the National Tree Climbing Champion?" I playfully glared at her before sitting down on the bed so our thighs were touching, but just barely. "Yeah, it should be fine" she said with a laugh. "As long as Joey's asleep."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I took a look around her room. "So this is your room, huh?" I kicked off my shoes and lay down on her bed with my hands behind my head, trying to make myself comfortable.

"Mhmm," she said as she lay down on the bed next to me. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to my chest, where she laid her head. I'm sure she could hear my heart pounding faster than normal.

"I like it," I said. She sighed contentedly and I watched as her eyes closed. "Sleepy?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No," she said, "but your heartbeat is oddly soothing, even with how fast it's going. Does it always beat this fast?"

I chuckled. "Only when you're around." Her face flushed and she buried her face further into my chest, embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed," I told her. "It's a good thing." I kissed her hair, as if to prove my point.

Slowly, as if she weren't sure it would be okay, she lifted her face towards mine, silently asking for a kiss. And who was I to turn her down? I leaned my head down slightly and set my lips on hers gently. She adjusted herself so we were face to face and there was easier access. I pressed my lips against hers again with a little more pressure. She responded by parting her lips in the slightest.

It wasn't much, but it was invitation enough for me to lightly stroke my tongue against her lips. She sighed and pulled away so our lips were no longer touching. I opened my eyes, sure I had done something wrong. But she didn't look like I had done anything wrong. In fact, her eyes were closed and she had a dreamy smile plastered on her face.

"Was that okay?" I asked cautiously.

Her eyes opened and bored straight into mine. "That was more than okay," she said. "I was just afraid I was going to combust if you kept going."

I chuckled, slightly smug that she had been enjoying it; that I was the one that made her smile like that. "Are we still in danger of spontaneous combustion?" I asked with a little laugh.

She lightly slapped my arm and I pretended to clutch it as if it hurt. "No," she said. "We aren't. So get over here and kiss me."

"With pleasure," I said. I moved forward and closed the gap that was between us. In no time our kisses grew more heated. Our tongues were battling for dominance. And before I even knew what I was doing, I rolled us over so she was lying on top of me. Her hair had fallen to the side and she was gripping my shirt as if she wanted me closer than I already was.

My hands brushed slowly down her sides and up her back. I was desperate for more skin-to-skin contact, but I was too afraid it'd be moving too fast. So I kept my hands to the skin I was allowed: her legs. I rolled us over again so I was resting my weight on my forearms and she was beneath me. And with that, I let my hand drift down the back of her smooth leg and pulled it so it was hitched over my hip. I couldn't get enough of her.

And apparently, neither could Mini Masen. I tried to move my hips back a little so it wouldn't be awkwardly pressed against her, but she wasn't having any of that. She used the leg that I had put around me to pull my hips down and grind with hers. I groaned aloud at the contact and she sighed as my kisses traveled down to her neck.

But in that very moment, Joey decided he wanted to get to bed. And apparently that required walking right in front of Isa's room. As soon as I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs I froze and looked over my shoulder at her door. I dared not move a muscle in the off chance he had heard anything. Isa was just as frozen as I was, staring at the door as if it were going to come after us.

I should have been quieter. I should have remembered that he was just downstairs. I probably shouldn't have even come over here in the first place. I was so stupid. Now I was going to get caught in this awkward position with his daughter. I could imagine it now. _Hi, Joey, I'm Masen, your daughter's not-yet-boyfriend. Sorry I came in through your window and took advantage of your daughter._

Yeah. _That_ would go well.

But just as slowly as they came, the footsteps descended down the hall. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and collapsed my head down into the crook of her neck, kissing it lightly.

"That was close," I breathed. She started giggling. She was laughing. Laughing at a time like this; a time when I nearly just shit my pants. "How could you be laughing right now?" I asked. "Could you imagine how crazed your father would be right now had he walked in? If that were the first time I met your father, I'd have—"

A knocking at the door cut me off mid-sentence.

"Isa?" a deep male voice asked. Instantly, I knew it was Joey. "Isa, are you okay? I thought I heard voices in there."

The doorknob started to turn and I darted from Isa and into her walk-in closet. I didn't have time to close the door—he would have heard—so I just hid behind some of her clothes against her wall. I stopped breathing. I stopped moving. There was no way I would move.

I heard the door open and Joey's voice more clearly now. "Isa?—Oh. Sorry," he said. "I didn't realize you were sleeping."

She feigned a yawn. "Its fine, Dad. What's up?"

"I thought I heard voices in here; I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said.

"I'm fine, Dad. I was probably just talking in my sleep again."

The two of them were silent a moment before he said anything more. I hoped he didn't realize her slightly swollen lips. I had only had a second to admire them, but I knew they were there. She probably had a hickey on her neck, too. I closed my eyes and resisted banging my head against her wall. I could only hope it was too dark for him to notice. "I could have sworn it was a guy's voice," he muttered as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I waited in the closet until I was sure he was gone. Even then, I didn't move. I couldn't.

"Masen?" she whispered. "Are you still here?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "Yeah, I am." I ventured out of the closet and back onto the bed with her. "Just give me a minute to restart my heart." I groaned as softly as I could, burying my face in her pillow. "I can't believe we almost got caught," I said, my voice muffled through the pillow. I turned my face to the side and looked at her. "I think I should go."

Her lips twitched slightly. She knew I was right. "I don't want you to," she said as she curled herself into my arms. "Can you just stay until I fall asleep? I think I would sleep better if I knew you were here with me."

"I can't spend the night," I told her. "I don't want to have to worry about waking up to a screaming Joey."

"That's fine. You can leave as soon as I fall asleep."

I chuckled. "Oh I can, can I?"

"Mhmm." Her voice was already thick with sleep. I pulled the covers over her and I and she snuggled closer into my chest, burying her face into my neck. Her breath tickled slightly, but I wasn't planning on moving. "Thanks," she said, sleepily.

"Shh," I cooed. "Sleep, Isa."

It didn't even take her five minutes for her breathing to completely even out. As soon as I was sure she was in a deep slumber, I kissed her lightly on the forehead and untangled myself from her. Had she been awake, I would have used the door. But I didn't want to worry about the doors being locked—or, rather, unlocked—so I went over to her window and pulled myself out onto the tree.

I couldn't control the ridiculous grin that was smothered all over my face all the way home. It didn't even go away when my mom caught me sneaking back in and scolded me for leaving in the middle of the night. But her face softened when she saw the look on my face.

"I haven't seen you that happy since we were in California," she told me. "I'll make you a deal. As long as you tell me when you're going to sneak out next time, I won't tell your father about tonight. We can keep it a secret between you and me."

She winked at me and I—of course—smiled at her before I went up to my room for a good night's rest. I was going to need it. I had a lot of planning to do if I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend anytime soon.

* * *

I spent the next two weeks with that same silly grin plastered all over my face. I got to walk Isa to class every day, kissing her each time I picked her up or dropped her off at her classrooms. There was no question that I had never been this happy before. My mom had to sit me down a few days before and give me a nice long talk.

"Masen," she had said to me, "I'm so happy you're happy. I can't thank Isa enough for the way she's made you smile lately. I was so worried you would be miserable forever here. I thought we were going to have to send you back to Cali," she joked.

"I'm not unhappy, Mom," I told her. "And I don't want to go back. I want to stay here. I've never been this happy before. I don't ever want it to go away. I feel so euphoric. I feel like something somewhere is telling me that I'm supposed to be here. Here with her. It sounds so completely corny, I know. And to be honest, I feel like my masculinity has just gone down a few points in saying that, but it's completely true. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her."

"You love her, don't you?" she asked me, her voice full of sincerity.

I let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know, Mom. I've only known her a few weeks. I mean is it even possible to fall in love with someone that fast? I mean for all I know it's just a fling. I don't know what she's thinking," I said.

"I've seen the way she looks at you," my mom had said. "She definitely loves you, whether she knows it or not. She looks at you the same way I look at your father."

I looked up at her and her happy eyes. "You think?"

She rested her hand upon mine and squeezed it reassuringly. "Sweetie, I know."

My mind was twisting with activity. Could I really love her? I didn't know. She wasn't even my girlfriend yet, though I knew the exact way I was going to ask her all planned out.

I was planning on asking her today, at school. She wouldn't see it coming, though. It was a clever way, I thought. And though it was a bit on the pricey side, I figured it would all be worth it. My stomach was filled to the brim with nervousness. I could do it. I was pretty confident that she would say yes, but there was still that little ounce of doubt. Like what if she didn't want a relationship? What if she just wanted what we had now: casual dating with some kissing on the side?

I would do it anyway, though, despite the anger in my mind. And it would go right, damn it. I knew exactly which locker was hers, after having visited it so many times to see her, there were no dirty men to take her away from me, there were no other Isa Swanson's to steal her thunder; this would go perfectly, if I had any say in it.

Anxiously, I sat next to her in History. My foot was tapping against the floor rhythmically, so much so that Isa had gently placed her hand on my knee go get me to stop. I grinned sheepishly at her.

"What're you so jumpy for?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered too quickly. Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything. I couldn't even focus on the worksheet in front of me, I was so nervous.

With five minutes left in class, I raised my hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

Mr. Lucas nodded. "Just take your stuff. It's not worth coming back. Finish whatever you didn't of the worksheet for homework."

"Thanks." I turned to Isa. "I'll meet you at the car?" I asked her. She nodded once. Without looking up from her worksheet, she tilted her cheek up towards me subtly asking for a little kiss. I complied, kissing her cheek and grabbed my stuff, heading for the door.

I went over to her locker with the bag in my hand. I used the combination I had seen her enter hundreds of times into the locker that I knew was hers. It opened on my first try.

_So far, so good_. But I didn't want to jinx it.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the little plastic ball, setting it face down on the top of her books. It would be the first thing she saw. Quickly, I scribbled down a note, using the door of her locker for a hard edge.

_Shake it. Questions aren't necessary—it'll ask them for you._

I didn't bother signing it. She would know exactly who it was. I taped the note to the ball and shut her locker, only to come face to face with none other than Mindy. I inwardly groaned. I was so done with her, it wasn't even funny. She did nothing but provide a major hassle.

She gave me what I think was supposed to look like a sexy grin, but she just looked angry. "You know," she said, "You don't have to keep trying to make me jealous."

My brows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

She shrugged. "It's okay; I forgive you. I understand that you feel the need to try and make me jealous in order to get my attention. Well, big boy, you've got my attention now. You can give it up."

_Big boy? _I shook my head. "Don't you have to be in class right now?"

She scoffed and put a hand on my shoulder, as if it were alluring. It made me want to take a shower. I didn't know where that hand had been. "Sweetie, I'm Mindy. I don't _do_ class. Plus, I figured it was about time you gave this whole 'Isa' thing up. Really, it's getting a little annoying."

I stifled a laugh. "You think this is for _you_?"

"Well who else would it be for?"

As soon as I had opened my mouth to tell her no, it was definitely not for her, the bell rang.

"Oh, damn, I forgot my cell in my locker. I'll be right back," she said. She reached up to kiss me, but I managed to back away in time so her lips ended up hitting my shoulder. Though her face was a little confused, she simply smiled and raced off toward her locker. I wiped my shoulder with my hand and, as fast as I could, gathered my stuff together and hid behind the nearest wall. I probably looked like an idiot, peeking around the corner of a wall at nothing but lockers. But I was too nervous to care.

As soon as she arrived at her locker, I held my breath. I watched as she carefully steadied her books in one hand while she unlocked her locker with the other. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she reached in to grab the present I had left in there for her. She scanned the hallway curiously to see if I was hiding anywhere, but when she didn't find me, she looked down and read the note that was attached and followed its directions, shaking it.

It was now I decided to make my appearance. As quietly as I could, I made my way so I was right behind her. I watched her cheeks pull into a great smile as I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Hi."

The little face of the ball was pointed up and the words "Will you be my girlfriend?" were staring up at us.

"I thought I was supposed to ask the questions to a Magic 8 Ball," she said.

I shrugged and wrapped my arms tighter around her. "It's this new thing," I explained, jokingly, "I read about it online."

Her grin, if possible, widened. "Is that right?"

"Mhmm. The only thing is, you have to answer. It's like a reverse Magic 8 Ball. It asks you the questions, and you answer. If you don't answer, though...."

"What if I don't answer?" she teased.

I chuckled. "See that's the thing. No one has ever _not _answered. So no one really knows what would happen if you decided not to answer. And do you really want to be the one to find out the hard way? I think not. It's probably just better you answer as quickly as possible," I said.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but we were immediately interrupted. "Hey there," Mindy purred seductively at me. I don't think it came off how she wanted it, though. She just kind of sounded like she was in some sort of pain. I exchanged a glance with Isa.

"Hi...," I started.

Mindy's face contorted with confusion as she glanced from me to Isa. "I thought I told you that the charade was getting old. If you're trying for me, you're going to have to try harder. It may have worked at first, but not any more."

"What's she talking about?" Isa asked with a glance at me. She looked confused, and for that I was glad. I didn't want her getting the idea that I actually had any feelings for Mindy at all. I'd prefer confusion to anger.

Mindy smirked at Isa. I wanted to punch her. But my mom had always taught me never to hit a girl, so I settled for balling my hands into fists and wrapping an arm around Isa's waist in a protective stance. "He's just using you," Mindy said. "He's trying to make me jealous so I'll come after him."

"Uhm... not quite. I thought I already told you—" I started, but she cut me off with a short laugh.

"Wouldn't it be like hilarious if you actually liked her and not me?" Her laughter agreed with her nasally voice. It sounded like she had a cold—or maybe like she had a new retainer in her mouth and hadn't adjusted to talking with it yet. I cringed at the sound.

"Mindy, listen—"

But she cut me off again. "So what time do you want to pick me up tonight?" she asked me.

"What?" I was confused now. When did I say I was going to take her out?

"Well now that we've made up and are both on the same page, I figure I'll just make the game easier for you. I'll go out with you, Masen. But only because you tried so hard."

I tried to contain my burst of laughter, but failed. "Uhm, Mindy, I don't want to go out with you." I was trying to be nice, but this just wasn't working. She couldn't take a hint.

She put her hand on my chest and laughed again. "I was thinking 7:30? Oh, and I don't really like seafood."

"I don't want you, Mindy. Isa's the only one I want," I said, brushing her hand off my chest.

Mindy gave a pointed glare at Isa. "Can you give us a minute?" she asked in a snotty tone. For the second time, I wanted to punch her lights out. But I would have to restrain myself. I didn't want to get in a fight at school. That wouldn't be good for anyone.

Isa started to leave but I tightened my grip around her waist and leaned down to her ear. "You don't have to leave, you know," I whispered. "In fact, I want you to stay. Please don't leave me with this psychotic woman. I don't know how much longer I can go without physically harming her. And I'd rather not get suspended today."

But Isa merely smiled a fake smile. And kissed my cheek before whispering back, "You got yourself into this mess. Have fun getting out of it." She laughed and walked a ways down the hallway to talk to one of her friends, curiously shooting glances in our direction every so often.

"Mindy, please, just leave me alone. I told you before: I don't want to go out with you. Not even a little bit. I want to be with Isa," I said, my voice almost pleading for her to take a hint.

"She's not here, you know," Mindy said. "You don't have to pretend anymore."

"I was never pretending, Mindy. I don't know how you got this idea into your mind that I _wanted_ you," I nearly spat, "but it's not true. I really like Isa."

She placed a finger to my lips and smiled in a way that reminded me of the Grinch. "Just pick me up tonight, okay?" She glanced over to where Isa was to make sure she was watching before she rose up on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear, "Now watch me walk away."

With that, she brushed past me towards where Isa was standing. She looked over her shoulder and winked at me, and that's when it happened: Isa pounced. Before I could even recognize what was happening, both girls were on the floor, tugging and pulling at each others' hair. I felt like I was watching _Mean Girls_, the way they were going at it. I didn't even know if you could call it fighting. At least, Mindy wasn't doing a very good job of fighting. She was simply slapping and tugging whatever she could. Isa, on the other hand, was full on punching Mindy wherever she could reach. I even saw her get Mindy's right eye and I did a silent victory dance.

But as I sat back and watched, I couldn't help but get turned on. It was so... _hot_ to see Isa fight that way. She was so feisty—so rough. I couldn't help but imagine what she'd be like during angry sex. Or make-up sex.

I moved my bag in front of me so as not to alert the entire school—which it seemed had now formed a circle around the fighting girls—of my predicament.

I watched as Mindy grabbed a hold of Isa's hair and gave a particular hard yank. Isa screamed in a mix of anger and pain. "_That's_ for second grade!" Mindy shouted.

Isa got in a good punch to her stomach before they rolled on the ground so Isa was on the top, with a better advantage. "What the fuck did I do in second grade?!" she yelled back.

"You _know_," Mindy said, pushing Isa so she fell onto the side of the floor. "This isn't the first time you've stolen a guy from me," she said with a slap across Isa's face.

"He doesn't even like you!" Isa shouted.

The fight had gone on long enough. Someone needed to stop it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed an older man with glasses watching the show. I faintly recognized him as one of the sophomore history teachers. I watched him a little closer, now, waiting to see what he would do to break up this fight. But he looked as mesmerized as I did. _Ew_, I thought.

I coughed loudly, trying to get this teacher's attention. He shook his head as if ridding himself of a trance, glanced quickly at me, and took a step forward.

"Uhh... Isa, Mindy: principal's office. Now."

The two girls shot him a look before parting from each other and standing up. Isa glared at Mindy, who was now trying to primp herself up, despite the black eye. I rushed to Isa and wrapped an arm around her as I led her to the principal's office.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded, not taking her glaring eyes from Mindy. "Fine," she said abruptly. "I'll live. I wish I couldn't say the same for Mindy."

I blew a breath through my lips. I hadn't even gotten an answer from Isa yet as to whether she would be my girlfriend, thanks to Mindy. As badly as I wanted to ask again, I doubted Isa was in the right state of mind to answer. I had a feeling she would probably snap at me, and that wouldn't end well for either of us. I didn't want to push her right now. She was obviously a bit frazzled.

When we reached the office, I gave Isa a chaste kiss on the lips before releasing her into the clutches of the principal. Personally, I had never had a run-in with him, but I had heard stories. Apparently he was a bit of a hard ass. And that wasn't what Isa would need right now if she wanted to stay in school and not get expelled. Fighting was a serious offense in private schools. The administrators expected their kids to behave like role models, not like fiends.

I sat outside on one of the rickety chairs, waiting for their little conference to be done. I idly wondered if they made these chairs so rickety on purpose—as if to keep you on edge for whatever rule you broke. It was surely keeping me alert and focused, and I hadn't even done anything wrong. Granted, I was the reason Isa and Mindy were in there, but that was beside the point.

Dropping my head into my hands, I sighed. I didn't want Isa to be punished for something that was ultimately my fault. There was too much at stake for her to lose now. How would it look on her permanent record that she got into a fight at school? Not good. Not good at all.

After what felt like years, Mindy came out from the office. I don't think she noticed I was there at first. She simply reached into her bag and pulled out a miniature zip-up bag and a compact mirror. She opened the mirror up and gasped at her appearance.

"That bitch," she muttered as she lightly traced the outline of her black eye, wincing slightly. She huffed angrily and set to work trying to cover it up. It wasn't working. She just looked even more like a clown with the amount of makeup she was putting on. Definitely not attractive. I glanced back at the principal's door, willing Isa to come out of it soon.

"Masen," I heard a voice say breathlessly from where I knew Mindy was standing. "I didn't see you here. Were you waiting for me?" She came over and tried sitting in my lap. I simply stood up so she plopped to the ground. Her eyes narrowed as she stood up. "I'm willing to overlook that, Masen Edwards. I'll see you at 7:30," she said.

Did she honestly not get the picture? What the hell was her problem?

"Alright," I said, trying not to let the frustration I was feeling leak into my voice. "Here's the thing. I kind of just asked Isa to be my—"

But at that moment, Isa walked out of the office and stared at Mindy and I.

"Well, I'm already suspended," she murmured to herself. "I might as well do it thoroughly." She didn't wait a beat before walking over to Mindy and punching her square in the face. My eyebrows rose. As badly as I wanted to watch another catfight, I didn't want Isa suffering the consequences. I went over and grabbed her hand, twining it with my own so she couldn't hit Mindy again.

"Stay away from my boyfriend," she spat at Mindy, who was now clutching her nose.

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. "Wait, what?" I twined her other hand with mine so she was facing me. "Boyfriend?" I asked. "Is that a yes?"

She was still furious—that much was clear. Her face didn't even deter from the angry glare she had been shooting and Mindy when she looked over at me. "Is that a problem?" she snapped.

I flinched back slightly. I definitely did _not_ want to get on her bad side. "Nope," I said, letting go of one of her hands. "No problem at all." Inside, I was dancing around the halls in victory. Nothing could possibly make me feel as happy as I felt right now. She was my girlfriend.

_Isa Swanson was finally my girlfriend._

I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless. I tried as best as I could to hide the skip that was now in my step as we walked towards my car. But a glance at Isa told me that I wasn't doing a very good job. She was glaring at me. I immediately calmed down.

But I still couldn't help but reach over and kiss her before she got into the car. Her lips twitched once before cracking into a small smile.

"There's that smile I know and love," I joked as I shut the passenger door. She immediately frowned again and folded her arms across her chest, staring straight ahead of her.

_Geez. Girls and their times of the month._

I inwardly rolled my eyes at her mood swings, but I couldn't help the cheesy smile that covered my face on the outside. I couldn't get enough of her, mood swings and all.

Boy, was I in deep.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo! Told you, nothing exciting happened. They're finally boyfriend-girlfriend, though. This next chapter is the most important. (Kind of symbolic, huh? In WHWHW, Chapter 5 was the chapter that Bella bitched out Tanya. In TE, Chapter 5 is where Isa beat up Mindy. In WHWHW, Chapter 6 she thought she saw Edward die. In TE, Chapter 6 is also the turning point of the story. Weird, huh?) Haha.

Anyway, be extremely excited for this next chapter. It's going to be insanely long. I would say at least 10,000 words. Bare minimum. So much has to happen. Haha. :) You'll like it. There's going to be a surprise in there, too, that you probably won't be expecting. We've never done it before in the middle of a story (though, it's more for my own convenience. It'll make it easier for me to write). What is it? You'll just have to wait and see. :) But pretty much, Ben and I are going to start writing this next chapter like... now. Haha. It'll take an entire week to write.

Again, it's Ben's birthday! So don't forget to tell him you love him!

_BEN's A/N: Give it up for the wonderful Allie, who wrote literally every word in this chapter this week (except this A/N) due to my birthday! I SAW TWILIGHT TWICE and I loved it even more the second time... tell us what you thought of the movie. But seriously: Next chapter is going to be soooooooooooooooooooooo good! I'm so excited. And you should be too._

_REVIEWERS GET A COUPLE OF PARAGRAPHS OF A PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 6!!!!!_

_Until next week,_

cALLIEfornia BENches


	7. Euphoria

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N:** **IMPORTANT! READ! **So are you ready for this chapter? :) Ben and I are. Just a slight warning, things get a little... sour... midway through the chapter. If you want to skip it, that's fine. Nothing important happens. I'll put a page break in there with the word "LEMON" in bold so you'll know which page break it is (because there's more than one). Haha. Also, if you reviewed the AN chapter that _was_ posted as this chapter, you won't be able to review this. If that is the case, PM us and we'll send you the preview of the next chapter. :) So here it is... the chapter you've all been waiting for... without further ado... _Chapter 6!_

* * *

**Turning Eighteen  
By cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Chapter 6:** Euphoria

**Isa POV**

I was just innocently walking to lunch, minding my own business when it happened: someone pulled me from my place into the hall and rushed me outside to the back of the building where they pressed me up against the wall.

Fear was evident in my eyes, but it soon relaxed as soon as I saw those amazing green orbs staring at me, a cheesy grin on his face. I loved that grin. He had told me recently that I was the one who made him that happy. I was the one who always made him smile like that. Knowing this, his smile quickly spread onto my own face.

"I missed you," he whispered, his breath blowing a few strands of hair from my face.

I opened my mouth to retort but before I had a chance to say anything he covered my lips with his own. I let out a dreamy sigh, wondering vaguely when his kisses would affect me any less than they did right now. Hell, it had been five months since our first kiss and I _still_ couldn't get enough of him.

His mouth opened, inviting me in. I graciously accepted, threading my hands through his hair and pulling him closer to me. He let out a playful growl as his arms slipped around my waist, pressing me against the bulge in his pants. Without thinking, I trailed a hand down his chest and rubbed it lightly. He groaned and dropped his head into my neck, sucking and nipping the skin there.

He was big into hickeys, I had learned after my third embarrassing encounter with Joey.

"I love seeing them later," Masen had told me when I asked him about it, "It's a male thing. Marking our territory, if you will," he had added with a laugh. "It fends all those other guys off. I want them all to know that you're _mine_." He had ended his statement with a chaste kiss on one of the little purple spots he had left just under my ear.

Now, though, he was hardly focusing on my neck and instead on keeping his breathing somewhat under control. He always got like this when I got touchy. It wasn't the first time I had ventured into unknown territory—as a matter of fact, it was quite the regular occurrence. Always the gentleman, he would pay me back for my favors with favors of his own and we'd both end up happy.

But considering we were on the side of a building, I figured right now would not be the appropriate time to continue. I tore my hand from him and wrapped it back in his lovely hair, a satisfied hum escaping my lips upon feeling the texture. He heaved a frustrated sigh but moved up and gave me a short kiss on the lips before resting his forehead upon mine.

"Spend the weekend with me," he said, more of a command than a question. "All weekend. I don't want to spend a moment apart from you."

"You know I want to," I said. "But I can't. You know I wouldn't be able to get away from Joey for two whole days. Besides, where would we stay? It's not like I can just traipse into your house and spend the night in your room." Actually, that was probably a lie. Knowing his mom, I would have next to no trouble doing just that. But it wasn't worth the risk I would be taking with Joey.

"My parents are going to be out of town for the weekend," he told me with a smile as he grabbed my hand and lead me toward the lunch room. "My great aunt is getting married or something. I don't know. Anyway, I have to stay at home so we don't have to board the dog, and my parents told me they wanted me to have someone stay with me I wasn't alone. That's where you come in," he said, squeezing my hand.

I smiled. "Masen, I'm sure they meant a male when they said they wanted someone to stay with you."

"They didn't specify," he said, smirking. "Therefore, I am entitled to bring over whoever I want. And that, my dear, is you." He tapped a finger on the top of my nose and I laughed lightly.

"If you can find a way to get Joey off my back, I'll stay over. But only if Joey has no inkling that I'm going to be at your house, okay?" I reached up and kissed him once, trying to the conversation.

When I pulled away, he groaned. "Tease," he whispered lowly in my ear, his voice dripping in lust. I shivered. He shot me a cocky smile and winked before he backed off slightly. "Tell Joey you're staying at a friend's house for the weekend. Tell him their parents are going out of town and they want someone to stay with their offspring. It's the truth," he pleaded.

I bit my lip as we reached the lunch line. "I can try...," I said hesitantly. "But what if he doesn't fall for it? Or he wants to talk to the parents? He knows your parents' voices. He's met them before, more than once. I wouldn't get away with it, then."

One side of his mouth hitched up. "Well that's a risk we're going to have to take, isn't it?"

"I don't like it, Masen."

And then he put on The Face. He had only used it twice before, and both times he unleashed it when he wanted something. The first time, we had gotten into a little fight about something or another. It had been our first fight, and I don't remember what it had been about, but I _do_ remember that the second I saw The Face, all was forgiven.

The second time, we had been in my room. Joey had still been at work, so we were obviously having a pretty heated kissing session. It was the first time we had gone any farther than just kissing, and he wanted to take off my bra. But he had a really hard time trying to undo it. I had enjoyed watching him struggle—it was the first thing he wasn't incredibly good at—so I didn't help him. But then he gave me The Face, and I couldn't unhook it fast enough.

When I saw it this time, I let out an irritated groan so loud that a few people in the line ahead of us glanced back to see what was wrong. "Masen, you know how I feel about that face. That's not fair and you know it."

His eyes grew fractionally bigger and sadder; the angle of his head increased slightly; the little pout that covered his lips became all the more sad. The effect increased tenfold. I could already feel my resolve crumbling away.

"No, no, no. I will not give in," I said stubbornly, looking away from him and folding my arms across my chest. But it wasn't working. I could still see his face from the corner of my eye. I sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to Joey about it. But I hope you know that using The Face just then was a low blow."

"Oh, I know," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and anchoring me to his side. "But it worked, didn't it? Now I have the chance to spend the entire weekend with the lovely Isa. Who else can say that?"

"Not Joey," I joked.

He laughed quietly. "Not Joey," he repeated as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and tossed it in the air before he caught it and took a bite out of it.

* * *

"Please?" I begged.

He sighed, glancing around the room as if he'd find a reason hanging on the wall. "I don't know, Isa. A weekend is a long time. Whose house are you staying at?"

I had thought up this answer long before I had this conversation. "Emily's. She's been over here a couple times. You like her, remember?" I said, making a mental note to call Emily later and make sure she'd be home for the weekend.

"Is that the short one with the blonde hair?"

"Yes," I said. "Please, Dad? If she doesn't find someone, she's going to have to go with them. And she doesn't want to go to her parent's high school reunion."

"It's such late notice, though," he said.

"And that's exactly why you have to say yes. She won't be able to find someone else in the short amount of time she has. Her parents are leaving tonight." I bit my lip in anticipation. I didn't like lying to my dad, but I knew that it would eventually be worth it. It would so be worth it to spend the weekend with Masen.

His face twisted in thought before he let out a defeated sigh. "Fine," he said. "You can go."

My smile spread like wildfire. "Thank you, Daddy!" I all but shouted as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He awkwardly patted my back twice before I let go. Without another word, I rushed up the stairs to my room and called Masen, telling him the good news. He was just as excited as I was.

"That's great!" he yelped when I told him. "Come over as soon as possible, okay? Bring enough stuff for the whole weekend. Don't worry about shampoo or conditioner or anything like that; we've enough for a small army here."

I smiled and got ready as quickly as I could, probably forgetting a few things, but not caring in my haste to get over to his house. I rushed out the door with a quick goodbye to Joey and I sped over to his house as fast as my car would let me. I hadn't even gotten all the way to his door when he swept me up into his arms and spun me around once. I giggled.

"Come on," he said with a tug on my hand. "Let's go watch some TV until my parents leave. Then we're going out. I have big plans for us tonight. We're going to conquer the city of Seattle." He laughed.

He pulled me back against his chest and draped an arm loosely around my waist as we lay down. Maybe it was the rush of excitement finally wearing off, or maybe it was just finally resting after being so busy today, but all I know is that as I rested against his chest, I was beyond tired. I hoped he didn't mind when I closed my eyes. I vaguely heard him chuckle before kissing my temple and holding me closer.

I wasn't quite asleep—maybe half-so—when I heard Masen's mother announce that they were about to leave. The noise made me slightly restless, so I turned my body from where it was laying so I was facing Masen and attempted to go back to sleep with the comfort of his smell enveloping me.

"Shh," he said to her, "She's asleep."

Unconsciously, I snuggled closer to him, burying my face in his warm chest.

"Sorry," I heard Ellie whisper. "I just wanted to let you know we're heading out. We'll be back on Sunday night. Isa's staying here all weekend, right?"

"Right," he said. "And please, don't tell her dad. He'd freak if he knew she was over here. He thinks she's staying at a friend's house."

She hesitated. "Alright," she said warily. "I don't like it, but it's not my place to go about telling him. As long as you two are safe, I'm fine with her staying here. And Masen?"

"Hmm?"

"I put some condoms in the drawer of your nightstand for you."

"Mom!" he whisper-yelled, trying to still stay quiet. Had I been completely awake and fully comprehended what she said, I would have been beet red. I could hardly believe, in my coma-like state, that she would have done that for her son. It seemed awfully considerate.

"I'm just saying," she said all-too innocently. "Be safe."

He sighed. "Bye, Mom," he drawled, pretty much telling her to leave.

"Bye sweetie," she chirped. I heard her kiss his cheek before her footsteps became more and more faint in the background. "Have fun," she called from another room.

Masen took a minute to reply. "Mom?" he asked quietly.

"Yes dear?"

He coughed once awkwardly. "Uh, thanks."

"Anytime, baby."

I heard the front door open and shut, followed by the distant sound of an engine turning on. I could feel Masen breathe a sigh of relief, and I wondered what he was thinking. The tension I could feel in his body was nervous. What was he expecting tonight? I wasn't sure if I was ready to take our relationship to the next level or not. I knew I wanted to, but I wasn't exactly sure if I was _ready_. It was a big step.

And was it too much to ask for me to want him to be in love with me first? I didn't just want to hand over something important to me without the assurance that it wasn't just a one-time thing.

_That's stupid, Isa,_ I thought to myself. _He's not like that, and you know it._

I did. He wouldn't do that to me. But still, it was something I wanted to happen before we took that step. I wasn't a virgin and neither was he, but we had already talked about how this wasn't something either of us took lightly. I just wanted to be sure we were both ready.

"Isa?" he asked, bringing me out of my semi-conscious stage. My eyes fluttered open to see his beautiful green spheres staring back at me. "Isa, you need to start getting ready to go. We're going out tonight," he said to me.

"Right," I murmured, my voice groggy. "Just give me a few minutes to wake up," I said, turning my face into his neck and kissing it once. He shivered slightly. I would have to remember that spot next time.

"If you stay here much longer I'm not going to be able to resist ravaging you right here on the couch," he joked, "And we wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and touched my forehead to his. "Where are we going tonight?"

A devilish smile appeared across his face. "Well, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise but...," he trailed off in suspense, "but I guess you need to know what you need to wear, huh?" I nodded and he sighed dramatically. "Fine. We're going out to dinner at a nice restaurant, and then we're going to the Space Needle."

I backed my face up slightly. "How did you know I've never been to the Space Needle?" I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't. I assumed you had. But I haven't, so I figured it'd be nice," he laughed. He playfully pushed me towards the edge of his massive couch. "Now go get ready. Dinner reservations are in an hour."

I kissed him quickly before I bounded up the stairs to his room.

* * *

The city was beautiful.

Dinner had been a blur—we had gone to a pretty restaurant in Seattle that overlooked Lake Washington. Masen had pulled my chair out for me and all: always a true gentleman in every sense of the word. But I was so excited to go up to the top of the Space Needle that it didn't even matter. By the time we were traveling up the elevator, I was practically vibrating with excitement. Masen had to wrap both arms around me in order to keep people from staring.

I had practically run from the elevator to the ledge.

And it was amazing. The city lights were like beautiful twinkling stars, winking at me as I watched from above. My breath hitched as I watched cars pass down the streets and freeway.

"Wow," I breathed. A low chuckle sounded from behind me. But before I had a chance to look back, Masen's arms were around my waist. "It's beautiful," I said, awestruck.

He placed a kiss on the top of my head, gingerly. "I think I've grown to love Seattle."

I sighed happily. This moment couldn't possibly be more perfect. I was here, at the top of the Space Needle, wrapped in the arms of the man I adored. Life was perfect.

But then I felt Masen tense from behind me, and when I looked back, he was biting his lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek.

A smile briefly touched his lips before he turned us quickly so I was facing him, but neither of us had our backs facing the city. He grabbed both of my hands in his. "Absolutely nothing," he said. "That's what's wrong. I'm standing here looking over a beautiful city with a beautiful girl and I couldn't think of anything I could possibly want more."

My grin broadened. "It's like you can read my mind," I told him.

He squeezed my hands. "Shh," he said. "Don't say anything right now. If I'm interrupted, I'm afraid I'll chicken out. And I don't want to chicken out of this. It's too important to me. I can't mess this up." My brows furrowed, but I kept quiet. "Isa, I've messed so many things up when it comes to you." I opened my mouth to protest, but he simply raised our clasped hands and put a finger to my lips. "No," he said, "I need to finish.

"I've messed so many things up. I almost failed history, I got attacked by someone else with the last name Swanson, and I got up at two in the morning to plant flowers on a lawn that wasn't even yours. I publicly humiliated myself in front of the entire class in telling you how I felt, and you got suspended when I tried to ask you to be my girlfriend." He chuckled. "I just want this _one thing_ to go right. And I don't want any interruptions.

"This night is perfect. There isn't a cloud in the sky; it's not even cold. It's like someone out there finally wants me to do something right. And I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by. I know I'll only regret it later if I don't." He took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes. "I love you, Isa Swanson. I love everything about you.

"I love the way your brow furrows when you dream. I love the way your lip twitches just slightly when you find out you're right about something; it's like you're itching to rub it in someone's face, but you're too polite to do so." I laughed and he smiled. "I love the little crease you get right here," he touched the middle of my forehead lightly, "when you get frustrated.

"I love the way your heart beats after I kiss you and the smile on your face when I pick you up for school in the mornings. I love the sound you make when I kiss your neck and the way you bite your lip when you're anxious or nervous," he added with a knowing smile. I released my lip from my teeth and let out a nervous chuckle before he continued. "I love the texture of your hair and the passion you put into everything you do. I love your contagious smile and I love the blush that creeps onto your cheeks when you're embarrassed." He laughed as I felt the heat rush into my cheeks.

"I could go on forever but I won't because all I'm trying to say is that I love you. So much, Isa. I've never felt like this about anyone in my entire life. But I knew the minute I tripped over you on the stairs that I had fallen hard. No pun intended," he laughed light-heartedly. "You're all I think about, all the time. And I just—"

I didn't wait for his approval. Hell, I didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence. I simply threw myself against him and kissed him with everything I had. He stumbled back a few steps, but as soon as he realized what was happening he tightened his arms around me and kissed me back.

"I love you, too," I said between kisses. "So much."

He was smiling so hard he was making it difficult to kiss him. I broke away, laughing. "Masen, you're going to have to stop smiling if I'm going to kiss you," I said.

He smiled sheepishly. He looked so cute I had to kiss him again. "I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you more," Masen said against my neck. I shivered.

"Mmm," I hummed as I took a deep breath of the marvelous air around us, taking another look over the city as I lay my head on his chest. I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head and sigh.

A few moments of silence were given to simply bask in the happiness of first love. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this euphoric. I felt like if I wanted to, I could jump off the top of the Space Needle and land so perfectly on the ground that Olympic judges would give me a 10. I closed my eyes as I inhaled him and his wonderful scent. The smile that was plastered on my face right now would never be able to be replicated.

I moved my chin so it was resting on his chest and I was looking straight up at him. He kissed me gently, his lips finally having relaxed enough that kissing was no longer an issue. This kiss was different than our last few had been, though. The last ones were happy ones; ones that expressed how deeply we felt for each other. And though this one didn't lack that, it certainly had something else.

Lust.

The kiss was hot, to say the least, and it was obvious that both of our demeanors had changed severely in the last thirty seconds. I wanted to be able to _show_ him how much I loved him. I had never felt more ready to take this next step before in my life.

Our tongues clashed and my hands went into his hair, clutching him to me. He moaned quietly, causing me to smile. I took his bottom lip into my mouth and ran my teeth along it, causing him to shudder.

I broke away from him just long enough to whisper in his ear, "Let's get out of here. I need you. Alone."

The rising bulge in his shorts gave me a hint as to his acquiescence. Before I even knew what was happening, we were in the nearest elevator on our way down. We weren't by any means the only ones in there, but that didn't stop Masen from gathering me in his arms and kissing me deeply. Even the older man that obnoxiously cleared his throat at us didn't hinder his determination. Our kissing wasn't nice anymore. It was rough.

"Excuse me," the older man said firmly, putting a hand on Masen's shoulder.

If looks could kill, the poor man would have been murdered by Masen. "What," he all but snarled.

The man's hand quickly retracted, but his tone did not. "There're children on this elevator. At least wait until you're alone to go at it. It's rude to do in public." My face flushed and I buried it in Masen's chest. I didn't know there were kids in there with us. I was mortified.

"Shh," Masen said into my ear. "It's fine, love. We won't ever see them after tonight. No big deal, okay?" He punctuated his statement with a kiss just below my ear. "Only a few more moments until we can do whatever," his hands cupped the back of my thighs, "we," he moved them a little higher so they were resting on my backside underneath my dress, "want." With that, he traced the top of my thong and snapped it lightly against my skin once.

I bit my lip to keep from making an embarrassing noise. Thankfully, we reached the bottom and the bell tolled as the doors opened. Even though we had been standing in the back, Masen pushed through the crowd and rushed to the spot where his car had been parked. He opened my door and all but buckled me in himself. I giggled at his eagerness.

**(WARNING: LEMON)

* * *

**

As soon as we were in the car, he was speeding back towards his house. It was cute how focused he was on the road. I didn't even mind when I saw the speedometer surpass 70 miles per hour on a backstreet.

Feeling bold, I reached over and placed a hand lightly on his lower-thigh, squeezing lightly. His mouth twitched. I wanted more of a reaction from him, though, so I moved my hand a little higher and started massaging the middle of his thigh. His breath hitched as he glanced quickly from my hand, to me, to the road.

I giggled and simply moved my hand higher so it was resting against the now very prominent strain in his nice jeans. His eyes shut tightly.

"Watch the road," I whispered, my lips not-so-accidentally brushing against his ear in the process. He shivered, but his eyes opened and attempted to focus on the road. "You wouldn't want us to get in a crash right now, would you?" I asked him, massaging his erection lightly.

He gasped quietly and shook his head.

"Good," I said. "Then watch the road." I kissed just under his ear as I gently unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. As soon as he sprung into view I couldn't help but let out a little moan of pleasant surprise. "Commando?" I asked breathlessly.

His mouth turned up into a wicked grin. "Commando," he said.

I had to close my eyes and try to focus a moment. I had seen him naked more than once before. But I still found it hard to get over the initial shock of him. I ran my hand softly up and down his shaft with just a whisper of a touch.

He groaned. "Come on, Isa. Harder." I simply smiled and repeated my action, my hand lingering on the tip before spreading around the already leaking fluids as lubricant. "Tease," he muttered.

I wrapped my hand around him and squeezed, just enough so he could feel it before I took my hand away completely and set it in my lap. "What was that, Masen?"

"Nothing," he backtracked, "Please don't stop."

I laughed quietly. "That's what I thought." I started stroking him, but at a torturously slow rate. As ticked off as I knew it made him in the moment, he was always grateful later when he came that much harder.

His hips shifted slightly in the seat and I knew he was eager to get back to the house. Smirking, I reached over and started sucking on the spot where his neck met his shoulder in hopes of leaving a nice spot for him in the morning. I could tell he was getting close now after all the teasing I had done, so I started moving my hand a little faster.

But before I could get any farther, his hand landed on top of mine, stopping the motion. I looked up at him with curious eyes. He had never stopped me before.

"I want to wait until I'm inside you," he whispered with a kiss on my forehead. "Besides, we're home."

I sighed, a bit defeated, but gathered my things up anyway. I noticed Masen tuck himself back in before shutting off the car and getting out. Before I knew it, he was at my door, opening it for me like a true gentleman—as if I hadn't just been groping him in the car. He smiled at me, which effectively made me smile. I took the hand he held out for me to help me stand.

But then in a complete ungentlemanly gesture, he pressed me up against the car door as soon as he shut it. "That wasn't nice, Miss Swanson," he said. I was confused, but I wasn't sure if it was the statement or his nearness that caused the cloudiness in my memory. "That whole thing in the car. It was very, _very_ mean."

He pressed his hips to mine as he trailed his nose from my ear, down my jaw, and to my cleavage. He placed a small kiss there before looking me in the eyes again. "Attacking poor little me while I had no way to retaliate. You knew I wouldn't be able to return the favor when I was driving. It wasn't very nice of you." His voice all but dripped sex. My panties were already wet, and he wasn't helping the situation. "I might have to punish you for that little stunt."

I hummed in anticipation as he placed a wet kiss on the sensitive spot on my neck.

"Inside," I managed to spit.

I felt him nod against my neck, but he didn't make a move towards the door. Instead, he cupped my ass and lifted me up. I squealed, wrapping my legs around his waist as he carried me into the house and up to his room. Before I could register what exactly was happening, he had thrown me down onto his bed and was hovering over me, his lips anything but cautious on mine.

"Isa," he managed to moan as I thrust my tongue into his mouth. He broke away shortly, staring deep into the depths of my irises. "I don't know if I can wait much longer. I don't want to pressure you; I know we talked about us both wanting to be ready, but I need to know now or else I'm not going to be able to stop."

Aw. He was cute when he was worried about my feelings. "Masen," I said with a smile, hoping to get the worried look off his face. "Get your beautiful ass over here and make love to me."

His smile lit up his entire face before he hurriedly pressed his lips to my neck, peppering wet kisses from my jaw to my collarbone. His mouth traveled slowly down until it reached the top of my dress. He paused for a moment before looking up at me, making sure it was all okay. I nodded.

Gently as ever, he rolled my dress up over my body slowly, making sure to kiss each new inch of skin that was revealed to him. The sensation made my back arch in an attempt to get closer to him, and I could feel his lips pull into a smile somewhere over one of my ribs. His fingers danced lightly over the lacey fabric of my bra before he pulled my dress over my head, sealing the deal with a kiss.

He tried to reach around the back to unhook my bra, but I wasn't having any of that. I couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his face when I stopped him. "You're overdressed," I told him as I started unbuttoning his shirt. He rolled us over so I was on top of him, making it easier for me to relish him. His breath hitched quietly as I licked my way down his chest, using my tongue to toy with each nipple shortly before making a trail with my tongue down the middle of his abs. He groaned.

I unbuttoned his pants and drew them down his legs without hesitation, kissing my way up from his ankle to his knee, to his inner thigh, to—

He stopped me and flipped us over again. He brought our lips together, our tongues battling for dominance, at he unclasped my bra and threw it somewhere across the room. I heard it hit a wall, and then slump to the floor.

His lips crashed into mine almost violently, both of us moaning at the contact of our now completely bare chests. The only thing separating us now was my thin underwear. As if Masen realized that the same moment I did, they were off. I wasn't even sure if they came off in once piece. The thought was out of my mind as soon as it entered when he moved down my body toward my center.

"God, Isa, you're so _wet_," he said, running a finger from the top of my slit to the bottom. I quivered, both at his touch and his talk. I swear, whoever taught this boy his bedroom skills knew what they were doing.

"Please," I pleaded.

He gasped in fake shock. "What's this? You want me to stop teasing you? What, like you were doing to me in the car? Now, that hardly seems fair."

I groaned and slapped the bed, seriously regretting my actions in the car. He needed to touch me before I burst into flame. "Masen, _please_." I didn't care how pathetic I sounded as I begged him. I was desperate. I needed something—anything, his tongue, his mouth, his finger, _anything_—to bring me the kind of release that only he could bring.

"Damn it, Masen," I all but yelled, "Touch me. Now."

His eye brows wriggled suggestively. "I love it when you get bossy," he said. I was about to retort, but my voice only came out as an embarrassingly loud moan when he started kissing and nipping any area he could reach. His finger traced around my clit while his tongue dove inside of me as far as it could go.

It didn't take long for my fingers to clench around the bed sheets and my hips to thrust off the bed and closer to his face as I screamed out in pleasure. Masen always teased me about how loud I was in bed, but I couldn't help it. As big as his ego got when I said it, he was _really_ good. And there was no denying that. Plus, he loved my screams, and he knew it.

I lay defeated on the bed as Masen peppered butterfly kissed on my eyelids, cheeks, nose, and forehead.

"Hmm," I hummed. "That was amazing."

He got a shit-eating grin on his face before he kissed me, not even waiting before opening his mouth. I could faintly taste myself on him, and he knew it; I think that was his favorite part of the entire thing.

He broke the kiss momentarily as he reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a little foil package. We had talked about this before, too. I was on birth control, but neither of us planned on being parents anytime soon. You could never be too careful nowadays.

I watched as he quickly rolled it on before positioning himself on top of me. I bit my lip anxiously.

"You're one hundred percent sure you want this?" he asked, his face serious. He brought a hand up to caress my cheek gently.

I leaned into it before nodding. "More than anything."

His face twitched into that lovely crooked smile that I loved so much. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

His hips moved and he easily slipped into me. We both groaned at the contact. He was big, and I had to stretch to fit him in, but it was worth it. Boy, was it worth it. "You're so tight," he muttered. His voice was strained, but it only made him that much sexier.

"God, I love you," I said. I leaned up and kissed him. He stayed at a steady pace for a while, both of us adjusting to the other. It was the most sensational feeling ever and I never ever wanted to give it up. I felt like nothing would ever be able to touch me again. We fit together like a puzzle and I couldn't remember ever having felt so completely happy or so completely in love than I did at that moment.

His hips started thrusting faster and I was eagerly meeting him halfway. He groaned loudly and buried his neck into my chest. He was close. Very close. And I was right behind him. It only took three more thrusts before I could feel him convulsing within me. The feeling alone brought me to the edge and threw me off.

We laid there a few moments after we were both done, simply basking in the love of one another. He was absently sucking on part of my neck while I was tracing his spine with my fingers.

"Wow," I said.

"You can say that again," his muffled voice came from my neck. "You're amazing, Isa. I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone as great as you." I blushed as he rolled off me and curled me to his side. "I love you so much, Isa Swanson."

"I love you more, Masen Edwards."

And there we stayed for the rest of the weekend.

**

* * *

END LEMON**

**Sunday**

**Masen POV**

I woke up to a very naked Isa hugging a very naked me. Friday night came rushing back into my memory like wildfire in a drought.

_She loved me_.

The simple thought made my arms tighten around her involuntarily. She sighed once in sleep before pressing her face further into my neck.

"Masen," she breathed. But I knew she was asleep. It wasn't the first time I had heard her talk in her sleep. Most of the time it was nonsense, but every once in a while I could hear her say my name, or that she loved me. It was moments like those where my heart swelled so much it rivaled the Grinch at the end of the movie.

We spent all day Saturday in bed, doing nothing more than talking and occasionally making love. Neither of us had worn clothes since Friday night, either, aside from a sheet; and she once put on an old shirt of mine so she could go grab us some food from the kitchen without being completely naked. And really, that was the only time we had any reason to leave my bedroom. We showered twice—though not much showering got done—in the bathroom that was attached to my room, and we took turns getting food to eat, but that was it.

We had seriously spent the entire weekend in my room. And it had been _fantastic_. I hadn't imagined it could be that amazing; not even in my wildest dreams. Everything about her was perfect; her face, her body, the sound of her moaning my name—

I had to stop before my erection—which was happily resting on the inside of her thigh—woke her up. Sure, I knew she wouldn't mind it. But she needed her rest; we hadn't gotten much sleep the past few nights, and if she was going home to Joey today she would have to pretend like she had gotten _some_ sleep this weekend.

_Maybe I could make her breakfast in bed_, I thought to myself with a smile. _She would like that_.

But a sigh escaped my lips as I realized that that would entail actually leaving her for longer than five minutes which, up until now, I hadn't had any reason to do. Not to mention I wasn't sure how I would be able to pull it off with the way she was clinging to me. I wanted to do it, though, so I would have to make some sacrifices.

Holding my breath, I peeled her arm from around my waist and set it gently on the bed. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. I spent the next five minutes trying to untangle my legs from hers without moving her too much. I couldn't help the breath I let out when I accomplished that. And last but not least, I needed to remove her head from my neck. This was going to be the hardest part.

As gently as I could I moved a pillow that had gotten shoved to the side so it was under my neck, right by her face. I somehow then managed to back away, using the pillow as a replacement. Her brows furrowed slightly, almost as if she was confused, but as soon as she felt the pillow she grasped onto it and sighed contentedly. I had to resist wiping my hand across my forehead in relief.

I got up from the bed and threw on some boxers—I figured she might want the food relatively sanitary—before making my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I couldn't stop myself from humming happily as I made enough pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and fresh sliced fruit for the both of us to eat. A smile crept upon my lips as I picked a wildflower in our backyard and put it in a little vase as a decoration for the mini-table. Just as I was about to pick it up and take it to her, I heard a little noise from the stairs.

When I looked over, Isa was standing there, gloriously naked under my bed sheet, which she had wrapped around her like a strapless dress. Her hair was tousled from not drying properly after either showers, and her neck and chest had multiple visible hickeys from where I had branded her last night and the night before.

She smiled sheepishly. "I woke up and you weren't there. I didn't like it."

I held up the tray as if it was an explanation. "I made you breakfast in bed. But it can't be breakfast in bed if you aren't, in fact, in aforementioned bed," I told her with a little laugh.

She giggled and ran back up the stairs to my room, my bed sheet trailing after her like a train on a wedding dress. I couldn't help but hope that maybe one day _we_ would have a wedding, and hopefully her dress would be even more beautiful than that. The thought brought a smile to my face as I followed her up the stairs to my bedroom.

And there she was, spread gloriously between the black sheets of my bed, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She looked so, unbelievably sexy. I immediately sprung to attention, and I could tell by the direction of her gaze and the smirk on her face that she noticed, but we were past the point of embarrassment now. We had already spent the entire weekend with each other completely nude—an erection was like old news now.

I set the food down on the nightstand before I stripped myself of my boxers and hopped back into bed next to her. "I love you," I told her with a short kiss on the crown of her forehead.

Unfortunately, it was Sunday, and we both knew that meant she had to go home. It was a sad ending to the greatest weekend of my life, but I suppose it couldn't have gone any differently. Still, it hurt to watch her get in her car and drive away.

Monday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

The sun shone in my face with a positively brilliant ray, waking me up from the best night's sleep I had in the longest time. I carelessly stretched and silenced my blaring alarm, the only annoyance in my perfect life.

Today was going to be a good day. I was in love.

And I just had sex with the most amazing girl in the entire world. Nothing could go wrong.

All the while I brushed my teeth and got myself ready for school, I couldn't help but smile and continue on with my upbeat manner.

Morning went by quite well. I tried texting Isa if she wanted me to pick her up for school, but received a hasty reply that she'd meet me there.

I paid little to no attention all throughout the day, but had the silly grin plastered on my face like a default. My cheeks were beginning to hurt.

Oddly, I didn't see Isa at lunch or before school. Perhaps she was busy? Tired? Sore? Just the thought that she might be sore invigorated me and, honestly, made me feel like more the man than I felt before.

I hardly even recalled Mindy making her annoying advances on me that day. Or I simply ignored her and didn't care.

By the time history rolled around, I was jumping in place like a lovesick puppy, dying to see Isa and hug her. Possibly kiss her. Or tell the class how much I wanted to do all that and more at this very moment.

I felt like the king of a castle atop a large hill overlooking everything.

Ecstatic was an understatement.

I nervously twitched in my seat as I waited for Isa to glide in through those doors. But when she finally did, the mood was quite the opposite from what I was expecting. She wasn't cheery or smiling. On the contrary; her eyes were a blotch of red and her hair was messy.

Something was wrong.

But before I could ask her, the bell rang and Mr. Lucas started the lesson. I hardly paid attention, and resorted to making sideways glances at Isa, worried and confused as to what she was going through.

Did I do it wrong? Was I really that bad? Was she too sore? Was she pregnant?! I quickly set aside the last one, as it was by far the most ludicrous question of the century. But I had to know. Her downcast expression was simply killing me.

I hastily took out a piece of paper and wrote down a message, secretly passing it to her when Mr. Lucas had his back turned to the class.

_What's wrong?_

Isa immediately teared up and I regretted thinking about asking her. I mentally slapped myself, closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I was so confused.

I opened my eyes to a folded note on my desk. Quickly, I flattened it out and scanned the message.

_I'll talk to you later. Meet me in the parking lot?_

I could do nothing else but nod my head to her in confirmation.

I just dearly hoped nothing was too out of the ordinary.

* * *

The bell rang loudly and I watched Isa scamper out of the class first, her head facing the floor, letting her hair cover her beautiful eyes.

I slowly stood up, dreading what was to come, and walked to my locker. In a matter of minutes, I was walking to the parking lot, scanning the area until I saw Isa leaning across my car, waiting. She still looked as though the devil had managed to clip her angel wings.

I quickly jogged over.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" I softly whispered.

Ever so smoothly, I tried to lessen the distance between our bodies, longing to touch her and throw away her troubles. But this time she surprised me.

She slid off my car, creating more space, and took a long, almost difficult sigh.

"I think it's best that we don't see each other for a little while, Masen," she whispered, almost too soft to comprehend such words. Her head hung low, and she let her beautiful brown locks cover her face. But I could see those traitorous tears escape her eyes and fall from her face unto the hard floor; each drop seemingly sending me further into a numbed oblivion, void of all other sounds and people.

Time passed by with each supple tear sliding down her red-stained cheeks that rested atop her chin like some poor faucet holding its last remaining quenches of water.

_Drip, drop._

What was happening? My stomach wanted to swell upwards toward my lungs, expelling all the possible air I had managed to muster within. My arms and legs suddenly weighed ten times as much as before; they were simply burdens. But most of all, I felt dirty and used, like I had rummaged through a pile of garbage for hours on end.

This couldn't be happening. Not now.

I stood there motionless, eyeing nothing and yet staring at everything, wanting more than anything to find out that this was just some sick and cruel joke and any minute now she would laugh and apologize. But the silence lingered on, bringing me closer to the realization that something had happened. And I had a feeling it had nothing to do with my poor lungs begging for a simple breath of air, nor the feeling of mud caked on my skin.

It was this girl—the girl I loved so much that my entire body was her property—denying what was rightfully hers. She was standing before me, ashamed and battered, bruising me with her words and tears. And I was standing here, dutifully taking each punch and hit that I couldn't understand why I deserved.

My heart was finally slowing down, and I looked down at the girl who was responsible for it. My confusion played on my features as my brows scrunched in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. My voice echoed with a pained hoarseness that seemed too angry already. She cringed slightly at my defensive tone, and continued to keep her head bowed down low. A part of me wanted to hold her and whisper hushed words to calm her; the other simply wanted to keep shouting.

"Joey found out about what happened over the weekend."

It took a while for the words to seep in.

_Oh, no. _My prepared retort stopped itself quickly in my throat. Joey found out? Is she alright? _I'll take full responsibility. _I softened my gaze as I watched her reel out more tears.

"What happened?" I asked warily. Though I knew my mother was aware what kind of stage my relationship with Isa was at, Joey understood very little when it came to the subject.

"Well, I left my wallet in my room in my rush to get over to your house, and," she hiccupped, "he called Emily's house to ask me if I wanted it, because that's where I told him I would be staying." She sniffled and carelessly wiped her eyes with the tips of her soft fingers. "Of course, I wasn't there, and Emily didn't know that I had told my dad I would be staying with her, so she told him that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"When I came home that day, he was there waiting angrily, demanding me to tell him where I've been and why I was so foolish into thinking I could lie to him about it." By now, her tears had stopped, but she still made no attempt to show her face. A vulnerable side of Isa was showing itself, and I wanted to do nothing more than hold her and tell her how much I love her.

"He looked through my duffel bag, Masen." She was quiet now, and I strained to hear her speak. "And he stumbled upon one of the condoms I took from your drawer to be prepared for, well, next time..."

I took a sharp inhale of breath as I tried to puzzle this information together. We stood there, silent and still as statues, neither of us willing to make the first move, and neither willing to make an affirmed decision.

There was not doubt in my mind that Joey had concluded correctly, complete with evidence to bear. I felt so guilty for being the fault of all this. And yet, I couldn't bring myself to really, truly care. I loved this girl, and we both felt that it was the right time and the right gesture to show our love. Joey would need to accept it and be happy for his daughter. Be happy for us. Because I never felt more complete than when I was with her.

"...and he still hasn't said anything to me except..." she trailed off and finally peered over her lashes to me. I braced myself for what she was going to say, already knowing what Joey would have told her, and already preparing for my rebuttal.

She started crying again and each erratic breath pulled the strings of my heart.

"He said I couldn't see you anymore." Her voice was airy and tired.

My face maintained its stony complexion. "Well, you're not going to listen to him, are you?" She wouldn't give up so easily. That wasn't the Isa I knew, and I loved her too much to step aside now. I was assuming her answer would side with my own.

But she surprised me.

"I don't know," she murmured, bringing forth an onslaught of weak tears.

Anger boiled over the brim suddenly, and I couldn't control my emotions.

"What do you mean you don't know?! This isn't much of a hard choice, Isa! We're not little kids anymore. Your dad isn't the boss of you, and he has no right to tell you what you can and cannot do!" I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and tried as hard as I could to control my anger. How could she not choose? Didn't she understand how much I loved her? What in the world could make her so indecisive when before this moment I felt so sure of us, and so void of regret?

"Well, let's just say I definitely wouldn't give it another thought if he forced me to let you go." I regretted those guilt-given mutterings, and softened.

I walked slowly up toward my crying angel, intent on trying to console her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled and I shouldn't be making you choose so quickly. But I can't see why this is so hard," I raised my hand up to her cheek and gently stoked her face with my thumb, all the while lifting her gaze toward mine.

"I love you Isa," I murmured, "I love you so much. To me, that's all that matters. I could give a rat's ass what Joey thinks. Same goes for my parents. No one changes me and you. Every moment is great when you're here with me. And to take that away is to tear me in two." My voice got lower as I shifted nervously where I was. She needed to know all this. She should know all of this.

"I don't know what I would do without you. And I sure as hell don't want to find out. I just want you." I started to slightly panic at the notion of being without her. I had to make some sacrifices; anything and everything would be given up to be with her. "If you're not ready for sex or if you're feeing pressured to do these things, if you want to spend a little less time together and focus on school, then we...."

I felt her grip my shirt tighten before she pushed me away. I stumbled back a few steps, surprised.

"You don't understand!" she snapped. Angry tears blotted her beautiful eyes as she stepped in the other direction. Her hands were knotted in tight fists, with white, pale knuckles as a painful result. Her shoulders were shaking heavily, and her teeth slightly chattering. She looked like a beautiful mess.

"I can't do this anymore, Masen. I don't want to get hurt."

"I won't let you get...," I trailed forth.

She thrust her arms to her hair and turned to face me again. "NO! Listen! This feels so fast, so unreal! I feel like every second that goes by is some crude reminder that my fairytale ending is coming to a short close. Are you going to leave? How am I to know! I keep telling myself that it's alright, that it doesn't matter that it's been five months since I met this boy that can make my heart stop with a lopsided grin. But I can't fool myself for long, Masen. Everyday I spend with you is better and better, but that just makes it that much worse.

"It's too good to be true. And it's too fast, much too fast. But I can't slow down and that scares me. Don't you understand?! This 'happily ever after'... it'll end. And I won't be able to recover if I continue on this path by going deeper into this relationship. Joey's speech last night only made it so much clearer how inevitable the difficult ending is coming." Her eyes lingered upon mine only briefly before they traveled down to the floor, which swayed beneath my feet, cautioning my weight with what small amount of sturdiness they held.

"This is what you think?!" I shrieked. "That this is some pathetic phase of our lives bound to end? Are you listening to yourself talk right now?" I couldn't contain my anger anymore. She didn't understand. And I would have to shout for her to know. "Or perhaps for the past few days? Didn't you fucking say 'I love you' only yesterday, huh? Do you just throw those words out like answers to a damn quiz? I don't know about you, Isa Swanson, but when _I _say those three words, I fucking mean them!"

I was in angry tears now.

"Is this what your conscience tells you to do? To rip away this incredible thing because of a minuscule _doubt_? Is this what your Dad wants you to do to yourself? To cry over and over because you're not happy? And is this what _your heart _tells you to do?! Does it want to break? Does it want to lie to itself and to turn down this love that we share?" I was breathing faster than normal; this fight was taking the energy out of me. I waited until it slowed slightly before I finished, the silence stretching like a rubber band, waiting to snap. "Do you _want_ to break my heart?" My voice, shaking, went back down to a whisper.

I kept silent, hoping my last statement gave her some recognition of what she was doing. I looked up to see my angel staring at me with doe eyes, not leaving my face, studying me like some famous piece of art.

"Because if you aren't listening to your heart, Isa, you're definitely not listening to mine now."

There was silence to follow.

I barely whispered my next words, afraid that they'd bring me the wrong answer, and afraid they would scare her.

"Do you want to see me anymore or not?"

Her eyes stayed on mine for what seemed like hours. And for a while, this fight, this tension ceased, and it was just two people staring heavily in each other's eyes, asking for something neither could say, but wondering if what they were asking could even be answered.

I was placing all my chips into a positive reply. I had showed this girl everything I had; my family, my personality, my fears. If she turned it down, what was I to do? I was now but some poor beggar hoping she'd just love me.

Simply love me.

"I don't know."

I just stared at her, looking to see if I could truly see that answer in her eyes.

And I could.

No tears. No gasps of shock or fainting of any kind. I didn't bother speaking or acknowledging this shattering message. I was aware of only turning my back on her for the first time, opening a door which didn't need to be held for another body to pass by, and experiencing heartbreak from the only girl I would ever love.

I felt as though someone was pressing bricks to my chest. Like it was the olden days, and I was being executed. Like they had just laid me down and started piling on the heavy stone. And I wasn't surviving. I wasn't surviving at all. I was reaching my crushing point, and she was ready to add that last heavy stone.

She just didn't know. She couldn't decide what to do, whether to love me unconditionally, or to follow some poor excuse for a status quo and leave. She had turned my body upside down, draining me of every last drop of precious energy I had left. I was some empty shell that ran away; a pitiful excuse for a man that was breaking more and more with the sound of tires screeching.

I didn't dare look back in fear that I would see her standing there. I wouldn't be able to handle that, and I'd end up back in her arms. But she didn't want that. She didn't want me.

Truth was I didn't know either. And I was never so scared in my entire life.

Nighttime filled the bright sky in what felt like mere minutes. Hours must have passed.

I was glued to my bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling above, unwilling to come to terms with what had just happened between Isa and me. It seemed like only hours ago we had been together in this very bed, closer than ever; her scent was still potent among my pillows. I was unwilling to breathe too heavily, afraid that the very unbalanced gust of breath escaping my lungs would eventually disrupt the small bubble I was trying to so desperately to wrap myself in. Small inhales. Little exhales.

I hadn't bothered on moving ever since I stormed into my room and bounced onto these comfy sheets. What was the point? I had never felt so empty, so used, in my entire life; like I was yesterday's newspaper, kicked to the curb to be recycled. Everything I knew was crumpled and torn. There was nothing in my wake that I wanted to salvage anymore.

My heart wouldn't listen when my mind constantly tried to get it to stop beating. My arms and legs, once accustomed to feather-light airs, no longer moved on my command; I didn't even know if they could function at all. In these past hours, I told myself to just stop thinking. It never did any good. And yet, there still flashed that torturous image of the girl I was madly in love with.

Love. It hurt how much I loved Isa Swanson; it delivered true pain that she didn't love me back. How could she not love me? How could she lie and say those stupid three words, as if they didn't mean anything?

How could she not choose?

There's a fine line between love and hate. One can be so deeply infatuated in something, they are sometimes blinded by how much they truly should hate it. That the thing can't bring any happiness or benefit. A fraud. A simple joke that masks one's eyes and snickers while a person runs around without sight, bumping foolishly into everything.

I wanted to hate her so much. I wanted to lift that stupid veil she put over my eyes, and chuck it to the ground. My life had adjusted to this unknown path, where every turn was a dark route. And it was she who made it so black all the time. I had no idea where to go when I was with her.

But I could never hate her, no matter how much she denied me.

She could have spat in my face and pushed me over a bridge in that instant, and I couldn't hate her. And while I was blindfolded to everything and I had the attention span of a mouse in her presence, I was never completely inattentive.

I could see I loved her. I could see her and me, forever. I could see myself laugh just because she laughed. And like now, her tears brought floods to my eyes. My dreams might have faded from the norm of what to do the next day or a week from now. But those petty expectations fared little when all I could do was dream her. _Her. _

I loved her so much.

In that instant, I shot up from my bed and wiped my wet face with the back of my hand. I had to win her back. It didn't matter what he said or whether she couldn't decide which path to follow.

I had chosen. I had decided to pick the road I couldn't see. The road I hoped she would join me on. That very path where I was blind.

I hastily shot my phone from my pocket, my adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"I need you to understand," I sniffed to myself.

Taking out my cell, I quickly shot a quick text to Isa, defiant on getting things back to the way they were. I couldn't stand moping around miserably, and it wasn't even a whole day!

_Isa,_

_I don't care what Joey thinks! I love you and I'm sorry I walked out._

_I'm coming over in 10, even if I have to talk to your father myself so he can understand._

_Masen._

I sprung from my mattress, grabbed my jacket, and headed out of my room. Twisting my car keys with my finger, I yelled to my parents that I was going out.

The cold air pierced my lungs and seemed to invigorate me with so much more energy than before. _I can do this, _I chanted. I wasn't going to let her go. Ever.

I all but sprinted my way towards my car, jamming my finger in the process. I jumbled with the keys until I started the engine, and sped off towards her house. I was going to have a talk to with Joey; he needed to know. Hopefully he already understood. Isa and I belonged together, that much I could feel. The only thing standing away from acclaimed love was his blessing. And in the end, I would see her whether or not he approved. Besides, love never fought on both sides.

Romeo would be so proud of me.

I made quick haste in parking my car in her driveway, and killed the engine. "Now or never," I quipped. With that, I slowly got out of the car.

I don't ever remember walking up toward the door, nor do I have any recollection of pressing my cold and pale fingers upon her bell, or perhaps rapping my knuckles on her door. I only was aware that my breathing had come to a standstill, the night air freezing whatever was left in me. Duly noted was the erratic heartbeat that put the speed of a hummingbird's wings to shame.

Owls hooted as I stood still, listening intently for light footsteps that would end in front of me, with only a wooden slab separating us. I was only met with loud stomps and hushed cursing that reverberated loudly until the door unhinged itself as a barrier, and I was met with the panicked eyes of Joey himself.

"Where is Isa?!" he yelled. His eyes darted all around me, as if expecting another figure to be transported beside me. He wore a tired and worried expression, his clothes reeking of sawdust and sweat.

_What? _

"Umm... well, I actually came to see her and perhaps talk to you, sir. Isn't she here?" I asked. The jostled complexion of Joey immediately set off red flashing alarms in my head. How did he not know where Isa was?

"She isn't with you?"

"No. Is something wrong?"

"Oh my god. I've got to call the police," he cried in an exasperated tone. Hurriedly, he dashed back inside and retrieved his phone, dialing three numbers I never thought would be for Isa.

"What happened?" I managed to yell. I had somehow followed Joey into his house, and my stiff posture only portrayed so little of my anger.

Joey didn't bother answering me, as he was rushedly giving the police information.

What had happened? Joey's panicked voice rang deep in my ears, like a small bell signaling a warning. An alarm. Was this my fault? I should have stayed with her. _I shouldn't have yelled at her. _

Tears began to well in my eyes. I had to find her, stop her wherever she was going.

Was she running away?

Joey finished his call with the police and turned to coldly stare at me. I knew he blamed me. For everything that was happening. But my mind was working with gears fiercely moving. I had to find Isa.

Without even bothering to speak or argue, as I merely didn't have the voice or will to do so with Joey, I stormed out back toward my car, determined to find Isa.

I scoured the streets for the rest of the night, well into midnight, visiting areas I thought she might be; the Space Needle, Alki Beach, my house, school, her friends'. She was no where to be found. The knot wound deep in my stomach continued to strike another row of tangled rope with each destination that lacked her presence.

How did something so amazing end up like this? When did the best nights of my life turn into the worst?

I continued tirelessly looking. I vowed never to rest until I found her.

And somehow, I ended up near a small bridge overlooking a pond, shaking with the cold bitter air, and heaving large gulps of air like a refreshing glass of water. I had checked everywhere I could think of. And I knew I failed.

Was I really such a monster? Such a horrible person that an angel would run away from me? From her father?

I collapsed weakly on the wooden planks in the bridge, too damaged to go on. My legs were overcome with a frostbitten numbness, and my voice hoarse from yelling out her name. My eyes stung from the frozen air.

Damn February.

I believed I stayed where I was, hunched, waiting for a sign, for quite some time. It didn't matter anymore what happened. Romeo had lost Juliet. I felt so ashamed of myself, so beaten and downtrodden with complete failure.

I wanted the cold to swallow me up whole.

But my mind was sucked out of it's thoughts by a low, scratchy voice.

I cocked my head up toward the moonlit night sky, and gasped at the sight before me.

In front of me stood the largest and most muscular man I had ever encountered. He wore a dark uniform, almost blending in with the very shadows around me, but his sheer size and crop-cut black hair intimidated me to no end. He had arms thick as tree trunks, it seemed like, and a neck that looked hard as metal.

And those eyes.

_Topaz._

The large man spoke up once more, his pierced glance, almost familiar, boring in my very own awed gaze.

"Edward."

Who was Edward? Who was this man?

I glanced around me quickly, to see if there was someone else that he might be talking to that I just hadn't seen. But there was no one but him and me. I had to get out of here. I had to continue looking for Isa; getting away from this menace of a man didn't seem like a bad idea either.

I hobbled up, wobbling over my jelly-like legs until I regained balance. Slowly, almost as if to not disturb the peculiar man before me, I made my way off the rickety bridge.

The man behind me boomed his deep voice.

"You won't find her, Edward," he boomed.

I stopped in my tracks. Why was he calling me Edward? Was he trying to say my last name?

I turned around, backed up by a strength I didn't know I had.

"Who won't I find?" My voice scratched and sounded greatly worn. It was.

"Bella."

I stood still. That name sounded familiar. But I was still confused. And this giant was only wasting precious time. Time I needed to devote to my love.

"Who's Bella?" I managed to choke out.

A low rumble of laughter escaped the large man's lips, and his uncontrolled bellow shook the trees around me, sounding almost like lightening, if not louder.

But before I could ask what was so funny, another pair of golden eyes immediately appeared mere inches from my face, bringing forth a deep scent that was pungent to my nose. I was taken aback by the sudden speed, and almost toppled over.

I never touched the ground.

Instead, cold hands caught me on my back, and a black bag was speedily placed over my bag. It smelled very strong.

My screams were muffled as my eyes began to droop due to the stench from my encased bag.

The last thing I heard was that deep bellowing laughter.

It seemed so familiar...

* * *

**A/N**: I don't know how you guys will feel about this, but it's a bit of a bittersweet moment for us. This is the last chapter where Masen and Isa will be completely Masen and Isa. The transition starts now—you'll see it take place in the coming chapters. It'll be a gradual transition, but it's there nonetheless. And as glad as we'll be to have Edward and Bella back, both Ben and I have grown to love Masen and Isa. We weren't expecting it, but it happened. It's a bit sad for us to lose them, but it's necessary. :(

Also, there is a _very_ slim chance that we will be updating on time next week. No only was this chapter late, but our school's football team is going to the state championships (WOO!) and the game is on Friday night. Needless to say, both Ben and I will be there, screaming our hearts out as we kill the other team. :)

**!!!!!!!!!! OME!!! Now do you get how this connects with WHWHW? Once again, I'm so sorry (this is Ben) that we posted so late. But I hoped we made up for it in this chapter size plus the juicy and sour lemon!**

**Don't expect us to always be perfect on our time in posting. Allie and I are both currently enrolled in difficult classes, and school always comes first. Sorry. It's mostly me who has the hardest time to find writing breaks.**

**IMPORTANT:  
We have had this question asked quite frequently, or statements to this nature that Allie and I could not disclose until now. The whole human concept, when I thought of it, was supposed to portray the whole thing about fate and love. Love is, in this story, the main focal point, and the sequel drives this message of importance home by portraying the lovers as humans, symbolizing that even immortality or different stages in life cannot break this powerful bond of love between these star-crossed lovers! Hint: this is also seen in Alice, who indeed becomes a human...**

**I've said too much!!!**

**REVIEW is mandatory for our love!!!!**

_Until next time,_

_cALLIEfornia BENches_


	8. All Anew Part 1

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N:** Hey guys! We've had a surprising amount of people ask us what's been going on. First of all, we're glad to see you guys love us so much. :) Second, it's been a long couple of weeks. First it was due to some personal problems, but then we got hit by a whole ton of snow that set Ben's internet out for a few days. This _is_ the first part of the final chapter of TE until the New Year. We'll be back before New Years though, so don't worry your pretty little behinds.

**IMPORTANT! **As I said earlier, Ben's internet is out. However, just as he tried getting it fixed today, his power went out. Which, as of now, is where it stands. Sorry kids, the weather in Washington has been crazier than ever this month. We don't know why. Anywho, because of this, I'm posting my part today. Sorry it's short, but it's only half the chapter. Assuming Ben gets his power back relatively soon, he'll post his half. So be on the lookout.

ANYWAY. EXCITING NEWS! cALLIEfornia BENches is FINALLY moving up the FF ladder! Thanks to ginny374, What He Would Have Wanted has been translated into French! WOO! The link is on our favorites and on our profile. This is really exciting for us, so go PM ginny374 and tell her how much you love her. :)

That's all. :) Continue.

* * *

**Turning Eighteen  
****By cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Chapter 7:** All Anew, Part 1

I couldn't move.

I wasn't sure if I was tied down, or if it was just because my muscles were refusing to work. Groaning, I did what I could to open my eyes.

The room was bright, the sun peeking in through a curtain-clad window. It was an unbelievably nice room, too. The white carpet perfectly offset the orangey-red walls, creating a nice, warm feeling. There was a desk on the far side of the room and a matching wooden chair. And I was on the bed. The huge, king-sized bed.

_Where was I? And why was my kidnapper treating me so nicely?_

A glance down at my legs told me I was most definitely not tied down. I was simply much too weak to move from the bed, so I closed my eyes again, trying to let the sleepiness take over. Maybe if I fell asleep, I'd be able to move when I woke up.

I thought of Isa. I still felt horribly about what had happened. And now I had no idea where she was. They're going to think I ran off with her.

I sighed. _I wish_.

At least then I would be with her. Right now, all I wanted to do was curl up next to her and curl up to her sweet scent. But I couldn't. There was no way I could be with her right now. Even if she was physically in my presence, it's not like she'd run straight into my arms. In fact, she'd probably run the other way. It was borderline mortifying, knowing that she obviously didn't feel the way I did. I mean, I had really put myself out there. I wasn't lying when I told her that I had never told anyone I loved them before.

Not the way I loved her, at least. Sure, I've told my parents and relatives that I love them. But what I had with her—my eyes shut as I tried to brush away the memories like two-week old dust.

It was irrelevant. I wouldn't see her again, ever. I wouldn't have a chance to tell her I loved her.

I let out a deep breath and opened my eyes again, determinedly focused on not thinking about her. Right now, I needed to figure out where I was and how to get out of it.

My muscles clenched again, and this time made small progress. I was able to lift up both my arms and move my left leg to the edge of the bed. _What had he done to me to make me so weak?_ A frustrated sigh escaped my lips, and I set my eyebrows. I was going to move if it was the last thing I ever did. I refused to give up.

Slowly but surely, I made my way to the edge of the bed so I was sitting up. Standing was going to be hard—that I was sure of—but it didn't render my determination.

Setting both feet on the ground, I scooted to the very edge of the bed. I had hardly put any pressure on my feet when my knees collapsed and I hit the floor with a thud. I used the bed as support to get myself back up to a sitting position and tried again. This time, though I had to completely lock my knees, I managed to stay standing for a moment or two before falling in a heap back to the ground.

Just as I was ready to crawl over to the door, I heard something. A small thump knocked twice against the wall farthest from me.

_What was that?_

I waited for a moment for it to happen again, but it didn't.

_I must have imagined it_, I thought to myself as I got back to my feet. I leaned a majority of my weight against the wall and trumped over to the dresser. All the working to get myself moving had me worked up in a sweat; I wanted to change. But I was getting mixed signals from my kidnapper.

First, he talks to me like we're old friends, save the fact that he kept calling me Edward. Then he proceeds to punch me in the face, but then leave me on a bed fit for a king. Who knew? Maybe he left some clothes for me in the dresser.

I sighed. It was worth a shot.

Trudging forward proved to be one of the most difficult tasks I'd ever faced, and I silently cursed whoever decorated this room for putting the dresser on the opposite side of the wall. When I finally reached it, I slumped heavily against the wall with a drawn-out sigh. My hand weakly reached for the handle on the dresser, shaking slightly, when I heard it again.

Two thuds vibrated against the wall on my back. I _know_ I didn't imagine that. As quickly as possible with my weakened limbs, I turned myself and pressed my ear against the wall, knocking three times against it. I waited.

Another three knocks sounded in answer. There was someone in the room next to mine, trapped just the same as me.

"Hello?" I asked through the wall.

There was no answer, so I tried again, a bit louder.

I couldn't hear anything distinctly, but I thought I heard someone murmuring. It seemed like a feminine voice, and the tone sounded scared. I didn't know this woman, whoever she was, but I felt like we automatically had some sort of connection. We were both terrified and scared and kidnapped. I wondered if there would be any way for me to get over there to her and comfort her.

My legs, a bit stronger now, carried my slowly over to the door. Surely they wouldn't leave the door unlocked, would they? I placed my hand on the circular brass knob.

Moment of truth.

I moved my hand slightly, and it turned a little before stopping. I let go of it and slumped against the wall. Of course they wouldn't. I slammed a frustrated fist into the door. The woman in the room next to me knocked back, once. I fought back a sarcastic laugh before collapsing into the door, exhausted.

Taking a hold of the knob, I went to push myself off and get back to the bed.

The knob, in my attempts to lever myself away from it, turned completely and the door opened. I stumbled into the hall, having put all my weight into the wood.

_What just happened?_

As soon as I got a hold of my balance, I made my way back to the door. I twisted it like I had the first time, and it stopped. My brows furrowed. I used all the strength I could of my weak arm muscles and tried turning it farther. Sure enough, it passed the stick point and kept on turning. I rolled my eyes. Of course that would happen to me.

I let the door go and made my way to the room next to mine, the room where the woman was staying. I softly knocked.

"Hello?" I asked quietly. A small whimper was my only answer. "My name is Masen Edwards. I was in the room next to you? I'd like to come in, if that's okay with you. I know I'd like someone to talk to, and I'm sure you'd want the same. My door was unlocked. I'm hoping yours is, too?"

I bit my lip in answer.

"Come in," a soft voice said.

The door opened easily, much easier than my own. The woman was curled up on her bed, the blankets thrown around her to the point where the only visible part of her was her chocolaty brown hair.

I would recognize that hair _anywhere_.

"Isa?" I asked softly.

The covers rustled and her head popped out. But it wasn't the happy Isa I once knew. This Isa's face was tear-stained and blotchy, with big puffy red eyes. He hair was knotted and messy, fanned around her. And yet she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Masen," she choked.

"Oh, Isa," I said, hurrying over to her faster than my legs wanted to carry me. I fell ungracefully onto the bed and pulled her into my arms, not even caring that she hadn't wanted me last I saw her. I was just hoping she wouldn't push me away. I didn't think I would be able to take that. Not now.

Not ever.

But she didn't. She curled into me, even though we were separated by the thick comforter. Her face burrowed its way into my neck and I could feel the tears sweeping down her face. Her breath on my neck felt all too familiar. I reveled in the sensation, never wanting it to end. Even if this was as close as she would let me, I would settle for it.

"Isa, Isa, Isa," I chanted like some sort of mantra.

"Oh, Masen, I'm so sorry. For everything."

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for," I lied. She did, but so did I. In my opinion, it evened us out. We didn't need to ruin the moment with apologies. "I just want to be next to you for now," I told her. She nodded and I kissed her forehead.

We sat in silence for a long time, save for the sounds of her occasional stifled sob. It was heart-wrenching, listening to her be so upset and knowing there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I had never seen her like this. The Isa I knew was so strong, and this Isa seemed so vulnerable, so frightened. I simply rubbed her back through the blankets and waited until she had calmed herself enough to talk to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I think so," she said, her voice sending reverberations through my neck and into my chest. I fought the urge to moan. I had missed her, terribly. "Just scared."

"I am, too," I told her. "But it'll be okay. We'll get through this. Together."

"Masen, I want to talk. It'll take my mind off things. Not to mention I feel like I own you all sorts of apologies and explanations. That day, a week or so ago—"

"A week?"

She brought her face back to look at me, confusion in her eyes. "A little over a week. They brought you in here a week ago, today. Of course, I didn't know it was you, but I figured whoever was in there had died. There hadn't been any movement or sound of any sorts since they dropped you in there."

"Wait—they?"

"Yeah. Two women and two men. They don't come in here often, only for meals and clothing. I think they were waiting for you to wake up. They're out of the house right now. I don't know where they went."

"What are they like?" I asked her.

"The older woman—though old is definitely not a word I would use to describe her—is fairly petite. She has pretty caramel colored hair, and she tends to be the nicest of the four. She almost seems sympathetic, or maybe sorry for something. I don't know why.

"The other woman is the most beautiful person I think I've ever seen. It's not even human, how pretty she is. She's a bit intimidating, to be honest. She doesn't talk much, though. She seems a bit snooty.

"Then there're the two guys. One of them is huge, and probably on a sort of steroid. He's fairly nice, but pretty scary. I've never said anything to him; I'm afraid that if I do, I'll make him angry. And he doesn't seem like the kind of person that you'd ever want to make angry," she told me. This must have been the guy that had kidnapped me.

"The last guy is tall, blonde, and always angry; I don't think I've never ever seen him smile. He's the leader of the crew, I think. But he doesn't come in here often. And even when he does, he won't say anything. He'll just come in here and watch me when he thinks I'm asleep. I don't like it. Or him."

I decided I didn't like him either, whoever he was. It made me nervous knowing that he was doing that. I wondered what they had brought her here for.

"But I didn't get to finish what I was saying earlier," she said. I nodded, telling her to continue. "I wasn't thinking straight a week ago. And for that, I'm so sorry. But you must understand: I've never lied to Joey about anything that major before. And he trusts me. It was hard for me to deal with the repercussions of that. It's just... That weekend was so perfect. It was everything I could have ever asked for. And I was on this cloud, this heavenly cloud, all the way to my house.

"And then it was like that cloud decided to turn black and start raining. And I realized that it was stupid of me to believe I could sit on top of this cloud forever, thinking I would never fall through. And I hit the ground so hard, I wasn't thinking straight. The only thing I was thinking about was that I needed to make Joey happy, let him know I could be the kid he thought me to be. And I didn't care who I hurt in the process. Meaning you.

"Hurting you hurt me. I was a mess. A teary, stupid mess. And what I had been doing didn't actually hit me until you told me what a terrible person I was being, in so many words. When you told me I wasn't listening to my heart—or yours, for that matter—it really hit me. I felt like the lowest scum on the face of the planet. I felt like even the dirt and mud was looking down on me.

"After watching your car leave, I knew I had to follow. I had to explain to you how much you meant to me. How much I loved you—how much I _still_ love you. But someone was waiting at my car—the blonde one—and he told me I had to come with him. He looked menacing enough for me to follow without question. He drove my car here. And I've been here ever since, waiting for you—or someone—to come rescue me. Though, I'll admit, I was doubtful that you'd want to help me. I could understand why you would have been angry and wouldn't have cared." Her voice caught on those last words, and my heart went out to her.

"Oh, Isa," I said. "How could you think I would stop caring about you?"

"Well I said some horrible things—"

"Which were just words," I finished for her. "Words wouldn't make me stop feeling what I feel for you. It took me twenty-four hours to realize it, but I decided to fight for you. But you were gone. I thought you ran away. I thought _I_ made you run away. I felt terrible. Joey was so angry...," I trailed off.

"That's not important now," I said, "What's important is that we're here. Together. And that I love you."

"Oh, Masen. I love you, too."

Tenderly, slowly, I lowered my lips to hers. It was so different from the last time. Our last kiss was passion-filled, lust-crazed, and everything in between. This one was slow, almost a judgment of whether things could still be the same between us.

My lips curved into a smile between us. Things could go back to how they were, if only for a short amount of time. We were in danger, I knew we were, but in the moment I couldn't have cared less. All I cared about was that I was here, with Isa, and she loved me.

_She loved me._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it wasn't great, but I felt like you guys deserved at least _something_ for waiting two weeks. I just wish I could have given you all of it. :( And I'm sorry it's all so lame, but there was nothing we could do. I figured it best to give you a lame half-chapter than to give you nothing at all for another week.

Anyway, I've spent all morning preparing for this mess. Thankfully my room's in the basement of our house, so I should be fine. (The rest of my family is sleeping down here tonight. Haha.) Sorry again, but just please keep us in your thoughts. Hopefully everyone will be fine, since we've had such an advanced warning. Also, I won't be sending previews of the next chapter until Ben gets his half up. It'd give away too much. Haha.

We sincerely hope you guys can forgive us. :( Keep Seattle in your prayers.

In mean time, read this story I've been addicted to lately: it's called "The Antidote" by jandco. It's a really original plot. I'm only on chapter 3 but I'm hooked. Haha. :)

_Until... well, whenever we get power back._

-cALLIEfornia BENches


	9. All Anew Part 2

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N:** Not much to say up here; everything you need to know is at the end. :)

* * *

**Turning Eighteen  
By cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Chapter 7:** All Anew; Part 2

We laid there for a long time, neither of us deciding to speak as we immersed ourselves in our thoughts and within the silence. Both of us were never too comfortable, but always on the edge of serenity.

The door swung open quietly, and I felt Isa stiffen beneath me.

It was an odd sight, hearing a soft intake of breath to the side of me; it belonged to neither Isa nor my own mouth. But at that small gasp, my head involuntarily snapped forward, and my body sitting in front of Isa's, eager to protect her with every ounce of energy I mustered. I became rigid, almost stone-like, and my gaze had adjusted instantly to our captor; the small frame of a woman stood amid the dark doorway.

My stiff posture continued as I glared menacingly at the woman before me. _I could take her and get Isa out of here... save us. _

But before I could move, my piercing stare was met with gentle, light topaz eyes; the woman had decided to venture out of the shadows. She was average height, with caramel hair that had made its way down her back. Her skin looked incredibly pale, almost translucent, under the fluorescent lighting from where she stood. _Perhaps it was the contrast between her skin and her brown shirt, _I thought. But the instant I saw that stare, my body slackened in strain, and I nearly melted on the floor. Those golden eyes, so peculiar, held unshed tears, and her ethereal face was masked in an odd combination of pain and happiness.

Everything felt so familiar; my entire violent struggle ceased. I must have seen her before. I felt somehow attached to those topaz jewels, as if they held some hidden secret only I understood. The woman herself, pained and glowing, was somewhat known, if not accustomed. Even her pale fingers, which were fidgeting by her sides, seemed recognizable.

_I obviously must know her. Why else would __she kidnap Isa and I?_

But my mind was drawing blank. There was no way I could know this woman. For someone so incredibly unique in her features, I could not pinpoint exactly who she was, regardless of how acquainted I was with how she looked. The woman was no mother or sister belonging to anyone at school I had seen, nor was she someone I had known in California.

_Did Isa know her?_

I quickly glanced over at Isa, only to be met with the same curious gaze from her chocolate brown eyes; she was gauging my own reactions. It seemed apparent that both of us knew nothing of this woman, but yet I felt like I already knew so much. I was so confused.

One word continued to pop in my head: Familiar.

"Edward."

My thoughts cleared upon hearing her voice.

There was that name again. The very one which the incredibly large guy had said before I was kidnapped. Who was she speaking to? I looked around curiously, eyeing Isa, before setting my gaze back upon the woman. Who was Edward? She must have had the wrong people, mistaken the two of them for people they _really _wanted to capture.

The clicking of heeled shoes grew louder, and I was pulled out of my questioning trance as the caramel-haired woman earnestly approached me, her hands fidgeting at her side. My mind shouted for me to stiffen up, to slowly inch away, and to defend myself and Isa; she was small enough that I could easily push her out of the way. But my heart, while erratically beating, kept me still, and somehow found the energy to keep me calm. I found no further reason to scurry away.

"Edward."

I couldn't speak. Rather, my mind registered no possible words to be exhumed from my mouth. I simply stared blankly at the woman, even as she surprisingly wrapped her arms quite forcefully, dragging me into what seemed like an embrace.

_What was happening?_

Her shoulders shook violently as the woman continued to hug me, and I soon realized they were the effect of the long dry sobs wracking through her body. Beside me, Isa began lightly tracing shaped upon my back, as she did in the past to calm me and show support.

I didn't know what to do. Every sensible and logical particle in my body screamed to get away, to push her down and grab Isa towards the door. Logic mapped out each and every step or instruction I could follow towards the escape. And in this very train of thought, Logic was jumping for joy, exclaiming that a miracle had landed at my feet; I could use this woman's vulnerability to my advantage.

And yet, even through all the rationale swimming around in my conscious, I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough to obey logic and run away, all the while with myself and Isa, who I loved with all my being, in danger. I was still human, and my heart involuntarily went out towards the weeping lady before me.

So I threw caution to the wind. And I slowly wrapped my arm around her, patting her back petite back gently.

I immediately began to wonder if I had wasted my miracle.

The woman stilled for some time before releasing her grip from me, a pained smile painted upon her lips. She looked as though the tears before had not fallen and had remained shelved on the edges of her lashes.

She gently moved her hand from my shoulder to my chin in a motherly fashion. "Oh Edward," she mumbled, "I've missed you so much."

But before I could respond to her comment, another figure wisped towards the frame of the darkened door, and the sturdy shadow of a man appeared. He bore blond locks, rustled through messily, by the looks of it, with his hands. The man was taller than I was, standing a good two inches more. Scars, though light, etched themselves faintly across his face and arms, adding already to the dark and sickly aura he seemed to create. As he approached bluntly forth, I expected his eyes a royal blue to match his natural blond hair; I was half-surprised to find that he flashed the same shade of color as the woman kneeling inches before me: topaz.

I wanted to say that the two were related; they looked similar in eye color and skin tone. They were both very angular and beautiful. But at the same time, they looked nothing alike.

"Esme, don't touch him. We still have to question them now that they are both awake," the man replied darkly to the lady. _Esme..._ The name rang no bells, and I was utterly confused as to why Isa and I had ended up here.

The smile I had only recently seen plastered upon the woman named Esme's face was gone, and instead replaced with a look of disgust, depression, and much more visible anger. "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, Jasper. It is quite apparent that you have no authority over me," she muttered through clenched teeth. She turned her body to face the one called Jasper, and her posture slackened.

Jasper slowly marched toward our huddled figures on the bed before speaking once again.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked Isa.

"No."

"Do you know why you are here?"

Isa shook her head hesitantly, fear locked in her eyes.

"What are both your names?" he questioned. His voice was coated with no emotion, but only an authoritative tone. The bluntness of his words seemed to shake the walls, and Isa jumped a little beside me; I was trying desperately to calm her, and my urge to pounce. My arms traced soothingly up and down her arms.

"My name i-is Isa Swanson and h-he is Masen E-edwards," she stuttered.

"No," he stated, "Your name is Bella Swan, and his name is Edward Cullen. You're supposed to be vampires."

_Vampires?_ I almost chuckled aloud at the thought. What was this guy on?

"Stop it, Jasper," Esme interrupted. I quickly diverted my gaze to the fuming figure by the doorway. She was oddly protecting us from him. _But she's a bad person, _I told myself. She wasn't supposed to withhold any ounce of humanity. I thought it would be natural for her to be alongside her partner, strictly questioning Isa. Instead, she was... defending us.

There was a brief silence before Jasper coughed forcefully. He quickly glanced her way, acknowledging her presence and her words, before focusing his attention back on my girlfriend, with the same authoritative gleam in his eyes.

"As I was saying, your name is Bella Swan, and you," he pointed directly at me with a blank stare, "are Edward Cullen."

Who were Edward and Bella? Surely he just had us confused with someone else. Jasper continued talking, occasionally looking in our direction, and checking our reactions. But after "Edward Cullen," I had numbed out the rest of his words, though I knew I should have listened; what he said could have dictated the course of our lives.

That name sounded so familiar, like the identity and all my answers were weighing themselves on the tip of my tongue; all I had to do was swallow, and then I'd understand.

_I wish it was that easy. _

This was all too much. My mind was busy dealing with the current situation of being lost and captured. My heart was busy telling my fingers to calmly rub patterns against my love's arm, to soothe her. There were no possible facets to comprehend the mess of information speeding lightly in my direction; my body was merely holding itself up against the sudden force of pressure.

I was only partially pulled out of my reverie through the small fingers that tightened their hold in my hand, and I turned around to see two chocolate brown orbs pierce into mine. Fear was evident across her face, and a few tears free fell from her beautiful gaze and unto her cheeks. I slowly moved my fingers from her grip and brushed away those clear drops from her face. I looked back up to see the fear in her eyes slowly vanish. We continued to stare at each other, forgetting the blunt and serious words in the background.

I was so confused with everything: with the two captors in our midst, with those names that kept being mentioned from time to time, and with the dense atmosphere of comprehension and mystery that had begun to heavily blanket the room. But I dared not to pull from Isa's stare. She was the last string of hope.

I leaned forward and touched my forehead to hers as she closed her eyes. I mirrored her, taking a deep breath. I would need all the courage I could get if I wanted to get us out of here alive.

I was pulled out of my reverie by someone clicking their tongue.

"Aw, Jas, look. Now how can you be angry at that? Even in their new lives, they were destined to be together." I chanced a glance behind me, breaking away from Isa for a moment so I could see who was cooing at us. It was the one called Esme.

From somewhere, as if finally summoned, I got the courage to speak, to stand up to our captors. "What do you want with us?" I asked, squeezing Isa's hand, letting her know I would fight for the both of us. "I don't think you understand the position you've put us in. You keep talking to us like we're supposed to know you, when we obviously don't. We aren't just going to cave and say we're someone we're not. So if that's all you wanted, let us go now. Your search for Edward and Bella will only go that much faster. Please, just let us go. Let her go, at the very least."

"No, Masen," a quiet voice said from behind me. "I am where you are."

I turned to her, shaking my head. "No, you are where it is safe. Please," I begged her, "Please listen to me, if only just this once, and go if they let you."

A sigh escaped my lips and I turned back to the male and female in front of me. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by Esme's expression. Her eyes, still filled with tears, seemed to be dying to water. She had one hand clasped over her mouth in what looked like a mixture of awe and remorse.

"It's them," she said to Jasper. "It's them. Did you not hear that conversation? That had Edward and Bella written all over it."

"I told you," Jasper said, irritated. "I never once thought that it wasn't them. We have to change them, and soon. If we don't they'll just come up with more and more excuses until they simply escape. And we can't afford that right now."

Esme looked from us to him. "We can't, though. Not without telling them everything first."

The room was silent a moment. What was there to tell? I felt like I was missing out on some massive secret, and no one wanted to let me in on it. At this point, I was pretty sure even Isa knew. I leaned into her and quietly asked her if she knew what was going on. She nodded, not taking her eyes from the two in front of us.

A rough cough echoed into my ears and I hesitantly swiveled from my Isa to the surprisingly angry and distraught expression placed on the face of the man named Jasper. He hadn't shown so much emotion this entire time, and his abrupt change of mood was staggering. Jasper eyed both Isa and I incredulously.

Silence.

"I think it be best we end the day with a photo," he said slowly, controlling his shaky voice. Pain and anger seeped into each word.

Jasper turned towards a dark corner of the room, where for the first time I noticed an amber shaded suitcase lying, precariously opened and rather bulky. He stopped in front of the luggage, and at an astonishingly inhuman pace, littered the floor with objects, ranging from shirts and CD's to books and pieces of paper. I just as quickly stopped his search, and placed all the scattered items back into the bag. The entire spectacle couldn't have lasted more than 3 seconds.

Hurriedly, Jasper, rushed back to where he had stood before us. In his hand was a small frame, bordered by mahogany-like wood. _I wonder what he's going to show us._

But before he could go further, the woman named Esme, who had this entire time stayed within the shadows of the doorway, burst from her perched stance, and walked briskly in front of him, between Isa and me. I could not see her face, but her body language said it all: she wasn't letting him do what he was about to.

"You are going much too fast with all this, Jasper. Let them get used to everything. Can't you see you're scaring them? They've been through enough this past week," Esme calmly stated.

Jasper, at these words, instantly flared up.

"Too fast, huh? What do you expect me to do then, Esme? Wait? Be careful like I was with Alice? _Lose _them like I did with Alice? Should I be slow enough that the Volturi catch up? That everything Carlisle has done will be in vain?" His eyes narrowed and he began to take long breaths in an attempt to soften his voice. I held Isa tightly as not only for her benefit, but for her to be my anchor, as I'm sure I would have stood up and demanded answers.

Esme took a step forward, and I could faintly see tears in her eyes and guilt ridden on her face, as if she felt partially responsible for all the things her partner had listed. _What does all of this mean? _

"This has gone on for too long, Jasper," she murmured, her voice much softer than before; defeated. "I cannot simply stand here and watch you and your sanity affect more people than it already has. You are using your power and your anger from losing Alice on these two. You expect some kind of repentance by making them understand something Alice couldn't, don't you?

"I'm begging you not to show them what is in your hands yet. Let everything you have said today settle in. Give it some time. That is all I ask. I said nothing when Bella was pushed from our family. I asked for nothing when you and Carlisle had made us to move from Alaska. I let you wallow in your self-pity and despair for a year.

"All I ask is that you wait now. Let wounds heal and give _some _time for peace." Her speech was filled with a great deal of emotion, though I hardly knew what she was saying.

I expected Jasper to understand and comply with the woman's gentle request. Her pain was clear. And I still needed to understand all that was going on. Somehow, in the short span of time, my mind had stopped thinking about escaping, and started asking questions.

Jasper finally looked over at Esme, and instead of melting into her resolve, he fought.

"I'm not going to make another mistake, Esme. I'm going to do what's best for this family, and that means bringing back as many of those who belong as I can. If I have to be unfair, or unjust in my actions, then so be it," Jasper seethed coldly.

Esme stood there for a while, hanging on his words, and the silence dragged on through the tense air of the room. Finally, she heaved herself forward, toward the door, and made no effort in looking back at her accomplice.

"What happened to you, Jas?" she whispered, her head hung low, and her shoulders slightly shaking as she left.

Isa and I simply sat still. Neither of us spoke in those seconds that had passed. I was too afraid of what to say. I was truly terrified what lay in store for us, what the frame held.

Jasper walked over. There was no nervous or fidgeting motion in his body as he neared. No humanity that showed he was guilty. No small spark or glint present in his eyes as he reached to where we were on the edge of the large bed. The frame was nestled gently in the crook of his arm.

He seemed ready as ever. But I had never been so unprepared in my life.

"I know you don't understand why you're here. Both of you. But with time, you'll know." His words were short and steely, void of all emotion and prospect.

"Vampire?" Isa stood, her hands in fists and her figure trembling as she released her hold on me, and propped herself higher on the mattress. "You kidnap us, keep us here for a week, and you expect us to _believe _that we are somehow reincarnations of your past family members, starting anew, before they died at the hands of 'vampire royalty'?" I looked at her surprised. She had apparently been listening the whole time.

"You don't have to believe what I say," Jasper replied coolly.

He threw the frame gracefully at the edge of the bed, and the light from the room bounced off the glass of the frame, shining upon his skin and highlighting the scars on his face.

"Take a look at this photo, and let me know if you still find it hard to believe."

And with that, he smoothly marched out of the room, back into the shadows from the ajar door. His presence had brought in the dense fog of tension, and as he left, the atmosphere went with him.

I watched the doorway for a few more moments before I heard the familiar squeak of Isa's voice, and her hand instantly found mine. I turned my head around to meet hers, only to be met with a look of disbelief and awe; her eyes had stayed glued to the picture frame situated inches in front of us.

I followed her gaze.

There in the photo, stood a boy, with bright and bedridden copper-tinted hair, almost bronze. He was extremely pale, making me immediately think of Esme and Jasper. He wore a fitting tuxedo. His eyes were the same light bronze color, and his lazy crooked smile was pointed towards the girl in his arms.

Her chocolate brown hair rested beneath her shoulders, and her similarly brown eyes were drawn toward the boy beside her. She had pale skin, not nearly as pale as the boy, and she wore a midnight blue dress; a cast was on her leg. The photo was taken during a special event; a dance, maybe.

Both seemed very happy. In love.

I blinked, hoping I wasn't fooling myself. Because Isa and I looked exactly like the couple in the photo. Only minor details set us apart.

I felt Isa's hand leave my own once again, and shakily her thin fingers trailed down the framed border, where three carved words lay underneath the couple's feet.

_Edward and Bella._

* * *

**A/N**: [Ben] I hope you liked it. And I'm so incredibly sorry that we haven't posted in so long. Let's just say that my internet was being a jackass, and the weather, noticing my struggle to obtain network connection on my computer, decided to dump snow and create wind gusts all over the area. But I hope you guys thought that this was worth the wait. The next few chapters are going to be a little filler, just some transition into their new 'lives.' But stay on your toes; we're going to be throwing some gigantic curve balls your way!

Since Allie and I have decided to take a short break from our child, Turning Eighteen, until the new year, we are instead focusing some of our imagination and creativity towards writing a short series during the break. It's only 7 chapters, and we don't know when, but one chapter will be posted a day! So stay tuned for that. I LOVE THE PLOT!

[Allie] Just a side note to that last paragraph of AN. Chances are, it _will not_ be posted during the break. We're actually not going to be posting anything but author's notes, etc. until after New Years. To be honest, I've had zero time to work on my own story, which is supposed to be done in June. And, well, at the rate I'm going now? I'll be lucky if it's done by June of 2010. So I'm going to be working vastly on that these few weeks. :) That's all.

_Transitioning and loving our fans,_

cALLIEfornia BENches


	10. Stranger's Reflection

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N:** Hey guys, hope your breaks were amazing. We know ours was. :) Also, if you haven't already, check out the new and improved version of what was Typing Love in French. It's called _Cursed_, and it's on our page. We love it, and you should too. :D This chapter is like 98 percent dialogue. It's mostly just filling you in on what the Cullens _think_ they know, and the rundown on what happened after Bella left. So without further ado…

* * *

**Turning Eighteen  
by cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Chapter 8:** Stranger's Reflection

I woke up before Isa the next morning, but I decided to stay under the warmth of the bed sheets with her for a while before getting up. I ran the back of my hand over my eyes to rub to sleep away.

She unconsciously hugged herself closer to my chest and sighed. "Masen," she muttered, smiling. But then her brows furrowed in the most adorable way. "Edward?" I chuckled at her sleep talking. She was way too damn cute.

My eyes lazily drifted over to the frame that was now standing up on the nightstand. The picture of the couple made my lips twitch. They looked so in love—and so much like Isa and me. I wasn't sure what to think. Part of me really wanted to believe them… But what was I supposed to do? Drop everything and just start letting everyone call me Edward? I only wish it was that easy.

I rested my head back down on the pillow and let a deep breath escape my lips. I really had no idea what I wanted. Part of me—the majority—wanted desperately to go back towards Seattle (if we weren't actually there) and just live my life as it had been a week ago. Blissful, happy, and content. Perfect. But the other part of me was still highly curious as to see what would happen if I stayed. Would it be as perfect?

There was a world beyond the one I was so familiar with. It included seemingly mythical creatures, a family whose love has survived decades of unchanged appearances and personalities. It included two lovers. And there was no doubt in my mind that the resemblance was uncanny. There was a definite connection Isa and I had with this family; it wasn't some kind of mistake.

But could I really believe it?

Could I simply stop the life I knew for seventeen years for another that, while images and names gave vague familiarity, was completely unknown to my mind? By allowing all of these changes to happen, and to accept all the facts Esme and Jasper told us last night, what was to become of us? Masen and Isa? Would we become "Edward" and "Bella"?

I released my hold on Isa gently, raising my free hand to pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration.

I simply couldn't be this "Edward." He was a vampire, over a century old, and he apparently sparkled in the sun. But I was Masen: I enjoyed school, my dog, my family, and the other numerous activities that had filled my day. And Masen loved Isa. Not "Bella." Masen had a life in California and a life in Seattle. "Edward" didn't seem to occupy any single amount of room within Masen's busy and crowded life.

I gently returned my hand back around her waist, comfortably adjusting my grip.

And what about Isa?

She had not said a word after Jasper had flung the photograph before our feet last night. She simply stared, wide-eyed, at the frame, as I'm sure I did as well. But no questions were exchanged, nor was there an inclination for acceptance on her behalf. Isa had continued to look at the photo in a mesmerized and dazed expression before slowly lowering herself back on the bed to sleep. I was more deeply worried for her than I was for my own sanity. The small amount of sleep I had achieved only temporarily numbed my apprehension, and any attempt to release myself from Isa was a failure; she had mumbled for me to stay. And that was the only promise I knew that I could keep at the moment.

If she accepted it, could I? Was I willing to follow this unknown path towards immortality for the woman I loved? I scoffed; that was the stupidest question running through my mind at the moment. Of course I would. If she wanted to put up a tireless fight against two "vampires," I would be right by her side with my fists raised.

A delicious scent wafted under my nose, and a large groan escaped from my stomach; in all the hours, possibly days, that I had been here, I had not eaten. The smell of food had awakened my dormant priority. I was momentarily relinquished of all my problematic thoughts. But they filtered back as speedily as they had left.

I sighed.

I had to eat. But I also had more problems than solutions. Hopefully, Esme or Jasper was near the food enough to alleviate those concerns. While guilt seeped into my thoughts for abandoning Isa for a while, my wish that answers for both of us would override my previous promise.

I pressed a kiss to Isa's temple—grinning stupidly when she mumbled that she loved me—before slowly and deliberately removing myself from our tangled embrace and off the bed. I ran a hand through my messy hair and went to the door: it was still unlocked.

As soon as I opened it, I was met with more white walls; exactly the same as the room Isa still lay in. Sunlight managed to shine through many large windows, accentuating the walls and bringing a blinding brightness to the whole house; it was oddly appealing.

Weakly, I discovered an elegant spiral staircase, which inevitably led towards an open square within the house. My mouth instantly watered when the smell of bacon wrapped itself around me. The heavenly scent was even more pungent outside of the bedroom.

I looked around curiously for the first time.

Colorful paintings littered the walls of the hallway in a simple and classy touch, defining a sharper contrast from the white-painted décor. Lush carpet and cherry wood floors ironically brought a sense of comfort to my captors' house. As I ventured slowly downstairs, an ancient wooden cross was displayed prominently at the foot of the steps.

_How familiar._

My growling stomach got the best of me and I hastily toddled towards the smell. It led me towards a creamy marble-tiled kitchen, adorned with various metallic furnishings I could only make out as a luxurious stove and refrigerator.

My eyes drifted finally towards a large rectangular dining table, where a giant pile of bacon and pancakes were waiting to be devoured. I drooled.

"That smells delicious," I whispered

"Edward—" Esme started, but then caught herself. "I mean, Masen. I'm glad you're up. Would you like some breakfast?" She held out a plate of pancakes and bacon to me. I licked my lips, and my stomach growled in response. I was famished.

"Please," I said as I sat down at the brown, wooden table. Esme had in her hands the business section of the morning newspaper.

She sat down next to me and watched me eat. I felt a little awkward, but I went on eating anyway. It was all really good. I told her so and she smiled. "Where's Bel—er, Isa?"

A grin spread across my features as I thought about her, asleep in bed and whispering my name. "Asleep still, last I left her."

"You love her, don't you?"

I nodded eagerly. "Of course I do. She's my better half. I don't know where I'd be without her. I'd do anything for her." Those were nothing but words of truth, and they had easily slid out of my mouth in a natural manner.

Her smile, if possible, grew larger, despite the growing awkwardness between us. The silence stretched on, the only sound being my fork scraping against the empty plate. I had devoured it. And even though my plate looked as though I had licked it clean, I still sat and watched as I twirled my fork around.

I couldn't help myself any longer. I wanted some answers. I looked up at her with curious eyes. "Can you tell me what happened? To Edward and Bella, I mean?"

Immediately, regret and sorrow filled her eyes. "If you really want to know…," she trailed off. I nodded. "Okay, then. I don't see any problems with that." She took a deep breath. "As you know, Edward and Bella were very much in love. Nothing could separate them, not even the fact that fate had, at almost every chance, tried to separate them."

For the next hour, I listened to her recount the tales of Edward and Bella. She told me about the huge misunderstanding that led Edward to run away to Volterra. She said that Edward was taken away from them by a powerful coven of vampires called the Volturi, and because of this Bella was distraught. She explained Bella's months and months of sorrow, and the eventual dream of Edward's death. Esme continued, somewhat hesitantly, about finding one of the other members of their coven, Alice, in a flower shop as a human again, and the proceeding fight that drew Bella away from them and towards Volterra.

"We didn't hear from her for ages. Well, ever again, really. The next thing we know we're getting a visit from Aro, the leader, and he's telling us about Bella's visit and how she came in search of what Edward had been looking for: death. He told us how Bella had asked to be killed, and threatened to do the same thing Edward had. She left them no choice. So they killed her.

"We were happy, though, knowing that they would be together somewhere, wherever the afterlife is. But it didn't stop us from feeling guilty. Carlisle was really intense for the few weeks after Bella died. We rarely saw him. He was always up in his study, or at the hospital. We could never get him to talk about anything, either.

"His guilt was overbearing. Jasper had to leave for a while, in order to get his act together. But then we all went out hunting one day, and smelled the Volturi. I assumed they were just coming to visit and say hi, but Carlisle was determined they were up to no good. He just looked at us and simply said 'We're leaving.' None of us questioned him, just ran back to the house, packed our things, and got ready to go.

"We never stayed in one place for very long. A month at the most. Carlisle was convinced that the Volturi was after us, but I couldn't understand why they would do something like that. They'd been so nice to us since Bella's death. They even stopped by every once in a while just to see how we were coping."

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked out the window in front of us. "But it never deterred him. He told us he wanted us to keep moving, and he'd go a different way for a while 'to throw them off,'" she said, using her fingers as quotes. She shook her head, defeated. "That was six months ago. We haven't seen him since. We hear from him every once in a while, but he never says where he is. We assume he's in Volterra, because the Volturi have been awfully quiet lately."

My brows furrowed. "You mean to say you haven't seen him in six months and you're _okay_ with that?" My tone wasn't angry, but it wasn't happy either. It seemed weird to me. You'd think she'd cling onto him more after what happened to Edward and Bella.

"Of course not," she said. "But I want to let him decide what to do. I tried to get Edward back, and he was killed. I kicked Bella out, and she was killed. I'm not going to let the same thing happen to my husband."

I decided to keep my mouth shut. It seemed to only get me into trouble, and I didn't want to piss off the vampire. I shoved my fork around my plate, gathering the nonexistent food into a pile of crumbs. My lips twitched.

Just as I was about to go back up to mine and Isa's room, Esme said something more. "Carlisle wasn't the only one who felt guilty, you know," she said.

I furrowed my brows and looked up at her. "What?"

"It's my fault. Everything. I know Carlisle thought the exact same thing about himself, but there's no denying it. If it weren't for me, Bella would still be here. Edward would probably still be here. None of this would have happened if I hadn't gone all selfish and made people do what I wanted them to. I have to live, every day for the rest of eternity, knowing that am responsible for the death of Bella." Tears, or what seemed like tears that didn't ever spill over, came to her eyes. "I betrayed my son by abandoning the love of his life. How am I supposed to live with that on my shoulders?"

She let out a frustrated breath and closed her eyes, letting out a sharp, sarcastic laugh. "Sorry I'm getting all teary on you. You probably don't want to hear all my emotional baggage."

"It's fine," I murmured. I tried to put myself into the situation. If I was Edward, I probably _would be_ angry. That would be like my mother banishing Isa… _Or,_ I thought vaguely,_ Joey banishing me from Isa_. The irony didn't escape my notice, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. She didn't need the burden of knowing that something similar happened to me and how I reacted.

As hard as it was for me to grasp, I knew she couldn't go on living like this for… well, eternity. And if she said I was Edward, maybe she would feel better if I said I forgave her. Maybe she would consider it Edward forgiving her. _Would Edward forgive her?_ From what I'd heard so far, he would. So what would the harm be in that?

"Esme," I said cautiously, "You don't need to keep this on your mind. Edw—I mean, _I_ forgive you. If none of that had happened, I never would have met Isa. This is kind of a second chance, don't you think?" I ducked my head in order to catch her eyes and she looked up. I smiled, encouraging her to smile. "Everything happens for a reason. And you shouldn't believe that E—I wouldn't forgive you."

She smiled a watery smile. "Thank you," she whispered before the silence took over us once again. I looked up at the clock and sat back down. I could spare a few more moments away from Isa. I had more questions to ask.

"Tell me about Bella."

Esme seemed surprised by my sudden outburst, but quickly smiled at my enthusiasm.

"She was human when you first met her, as you know," she went along, "and it was incredibly dangerous for you two. You thirsted for her blood unlike any other you had come across." She laughed, her eyes staring to a distance, as if she were recounting old and cherished memories. "And even then, you loved her. You couldn't help it in the same way you couldn't help your thirst for her. She made you into such a good person, and she showed you the soul that you didn't believe you had," her voice was soft and joyful.

"She saved you."

In that moment, I understood, as if a resounding click echoed in my mind, bringing back all the past information and answers I had received.

I understood the connection Isa and I had with our former lives, with Edward and Bella, and our endless capacity to love each other through better or for worse. Isa was everything to me that she apparently had been before: she cared for me, she believed in me, and she loved me. There was no denying that this kind of love, the kind Esme was telling me about, could be duplicated between two people that weren't Isa and myself—or, rather, Edward and Bella.

It was true.

It was all true.

I could have cried in epiphany-filled relief. But I chose to smile instead.

Our love was evident even past our own lives. Fate, or time for that matter, didn't seem to be able to separate us. As I looked at Esme, I could tell she knew what I realized. There was no hiding who I was, and who I had been.

"Tell me more?"

She smiled the most I had ever seen her smile. "She was stubborn as hell."

"Still is," I said with a chuckle.

"She loved you with all her heart. So much so, she was devastated when you left her."

"Why did I leave her? That doesn't seem like me."

A sigh escaped her lips. "You left her to try and let her have a normal life. You thought, if she didn't have you, she could grow up and get married and have children and hopefully, with time, forget about you. You wanted her to be happy. You thought that every moment she spent with you were moments she spent in danger. You'd have rather been unhappy than put her in any sort of danger. You had been thinking it for a while, but an incident at her birthday party that nearly cost her her life and then an unfamiliar scent in her room, you decided you had to do what you thought was best. You left her."

"How did I deal with it?" I knew that what little time I had to go without Isa was tough. I could hardly function. Deep pain shot through my chest as I tried to picture a life without Isa. A life where I was forced to leave her side.

"With being without her?" she asked. I nodded. "You didn't," she said simply. "You were terrible. What time you didn't spend hunting for Victoria, the woman whose scent was in her room, you… well, you wallowed. You wouldn't leave your room, unless it was to hunt, which you only did about once every two or three weeks."

It reminded me of how Esme had described Bella when I was gone.

"You were this black hole that no one could get to. It was almost like we all wanted to help you, but if we got too close we'd get sucked in too. And we couldn't risk that; we needed to have as many people in the family as strong as they could. We could only take one emotional wreck—two, if you count Jasper—at a time."

A moment of silence befell us as I processed this new information. "What was I like?" I asked, pushing my plate to the side and scooting my chair towards her. "As a person, I mean. Or vampire, whatever."

"Ah, you were just as stubborn and she. Selfless, too. You kept thinking that you didn't have a soul, or a chance at a happy afterlife. You were convinced you were a monster, despite Bella's pleas for you to believe otherwise. You had a huge heart, as I believe you still do, and you always respected peoples' privacy, which was hard considering your gift."

_Right_, I thought, internally scoffing. _I could read minds_. It still wasn't in an exact understanding of how that worked, but I had believed Esme when she told me towards the beginning of her speech that it was what I had carried over from my first human life.

"You were very popular with the ladies, though you never spared them a second glance."

I blushed and she laughed. "I see some things never change. But no matter. You only had eyes for Bella, anyway."

Her laughter died down and I gently placed my hand on top of her cold one, flinching only slightly at the temperature. "Thank you so much, Esme. I'm so glad I know this now. Everything seems to make more sense."

Tears were, yet again, brimming in her eyes. "No, Edward—Masen." She glanced at me, judging my reaction to her slipup. "I'm sorry, you just remind me so much of him sometimes, it's easy to get confused."

"Don't worry about it, Esme. Call me whatever makes you feel comfortable."

She smiled and placed a cold kiss to my forehead. "Go back up to your girl. I would hate for her to have to wake up without you, dear." She paused. "I can hear her getting restles. We can talk later, the three of us. Or perhaps you'd like to talk to Jasper, Rosalie, or Emmett? They're out hunting right now, but should be back by tomorrow morning."

"That sounds nice." I smiled. "I better go up and get her, though. I think she'd be afraid of being alone right now. She's still really confused."

"Well then what're you still doing down here? Go on," she said, ushering me toward the stairs.

I smiled again at her over my shoulder. "Thanks again, Esme."

She smiled before she disappeared into the kitchen. I quickly made my way up to our room and slipped inside, taking my place at Isa's side. She sighed and wrapped an arm and a leg around me before burying her face into my chest. "You weren't here when I woke up," she mumbled tiredly.

"Sorry. I was downstairs talking to Esme."

"I know. I heard a lot of what you were saying. These floors are extremely thin."

I glanced down at her, even though I could only see the top of her messy hair. "You did?"

She nodded and placed a chaste kiss to my chest. "Mhmm. It's okay. I feel the same way about everything. I understand it, and I think I'm coming to terms with it. I believe them all, even though it's a difficult concept to grasp." Her words surprised me. Did we both accept what our lives were to become?

"You think this means they're going to have to change us?"

"Probably. Sooner or later."

"Are you okay with that?" I asked, worried. It was kind of a big deal, and I didn't want her to make that decision with only a night's sleep under her belt.

"I'm fine being wherever you are, as _who_ever you are."

I sighed into her hair and pulled her closer to me. Bella or Isa, I loved her. So much.

"I agree wholeheartedly."

* * *

**A/N:** Meh. I (Allie) wrote a lot of this chapter. And I won't lie, I don't like it. It's boring. And I apologize. But the good stuff is coming. So just hold on to your britches, lovelies.

**Ben's A/N: Props to Allie! She wrote pretty much the whole dialogue, except the part we used for the preview, and most of the descriptive paragraphs. Hope you liked it; it was indeed a little filler, but it all leads up to a major event! And possibly Masen's (or maybe Edward's) eighteenth birthday?! I've said too much! **

**REVIEW please, and we'll use the compliments to fuel the quality of next chapter. If you do, we guarantee you won't be disappointed. Stay tuned Tuesday for the next chapter of our new story **_**Cursed. **_

_Until next week,_

cALLIEfornia BENches


	11. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N:** Ahh, here we are. Back to the action. :) This is an important chapter, so be sure to read it thoroughly. It's got a lot of information… if some of it is confusing, please let us know. We've got a lot to say and not a lot of time. Haha.

Also, be sure to check out the story Eight Years Later by jmeyer. The link's on our profile. She's amazing, as is her story. We love being her betas. :) So go check out the awesome-ness that is Eight Years Later.

* * *

**Turning Eighteen  
By cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Chapter 9**: Happy Birthday?

I awoke to kisses being peppered all over my face.

A smile crept upon my face, but I kept pretending to be asleep. I wondered how long she would keep going if I just stayed still.

"I know you're awake, birthday boy," a sweet voice said. My grin broadened, but I didn't say anything. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about my birthday. I knew it was coming up, of course, but I had no idea how many days I had been out when they had kidnapped me. Although, I guess kidnapped wasn't the right word. Time seemed to blend together, here. There was no sense of what month it was: there was just day and night. Either way, I was turning eighteen.

Isa pressed a kiss to my lips, and I immediately opened them for her. But instead of deepening it further, as I wanted her to, she pulled away. "I knew you were awake," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

My eyes opened slowly to see my lovely Isa laying perfectly on top of me. Her hair was disheveled, as it usually was in the mornings, and her pale skin was radiant against the lacy black camisole that Esme had bought her. They told us the day before that they were going to go shopping for us so we didn't have to wear the same clothes the entire time. We would have gone as well, had Jasper not barked at Esme that Isa and I still needed to lay low. Cops were still out looking for us.

Now, Isa leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. "Happy birthday, Masen."

"Thank you, my love." I grinned at her, pulling her to my chest. She snuggled up to me and kissed my chest once. "Do I get a birthday kiss?" I asked her mischievously.

I felt more than heard her giggle. "I already gave you one."

I pouted. "Nuh-uh. That wasn't a birthday kiss. That was like a kiss you give your grandpa. And I am _not_ your grandpa."

"Well I'd certainly hope not," she said, moving her face to be level with mine. The kiss started out slow, but we certainly didn't waste any time in heating it up. My lips parted and she took quick advantage of that, clashing our tongues together. She let out a soft hum of pleasure, which in turn made me groan. It had been way too long since I had heard any of those wonderful noises from her.

We had talked about a lot the night before when Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had gone out to get us some clothes. One of the things was our… er, sexual relationship. We hadn't had sex since that weekend before we were kidnapped, and as much as I didn't like it, it was understandable. Our relationship had reached a turning point, and changed it for both better and worse.

Better, in that we knew what it was like to lose each other, but worse in that it hindered our physical relationship a bit. She wasn't quite ready to take that step—again—yet. Which was fine with me, but did she have to be such a tease? I loved her to death—I really did—but I felt like I had gotten a sip of the finest wine in the world, only to then be told I couldn't taste it until the wine was ready again. And wine can take _forever_ to be ready.

And to top it all off, in mean time, I would have to stay in the winery, only getting tiny sips of aforementioned wine. It was enough to satiate me temporarily, but it was hard—no pun intended—knowing what it's like to have the wine to myself and still have to resist the temptation.

Nevertheless, I would wait for her. Of course I would wait for her. I would be stupid and idiotic not to. She was worth way more to me than just sex.

Even now, I thought with a loud groan as she ground her hips against mine and kept relentlessly teasing me, I had to focus on not ravaging her. That would be bad. Very, very bad.

"Isa," I growled, pulling my lips from hers and burying my face in her neck. "You're going to have to stop that. A man can only take so much."

"Sorry," she whispered lowly. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know you didn't." I kissed her nose sweetly and waited for a certain part of my anatomy to calm down enough so we could get out of bed. "I love you," I told her, just because I felt like I needed to. I knew that she felt bad, and never did it on purpose.

"I love you, too."

She sighed and cuddled closer into my chest. "Can we just stay here all day? Do we have to go downstairs?"

"I assume you told Esme about this?"

"Mhmm."

A grunt escaped from between my lips as I squeezed my arms around her tightly. "Then I'm afraid so. Esme may have a conniption fit if we aren't down there soon. I'm sure the whole group of them already knows we're up. It's only a matter of time before she barges up here with a cake and candles and presents and all those birthday goodies."

"Mmm," she sighed into my neck.

I rolled over so I was on top of her, gave her neck a quick kiss, and hopped over to my dresser to put some jeans and a nice shirt over my boxers. As I was finishing buttoning my last button, a tiny pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a kiss was placed between my shoulder blades.

"You might want to get changed," I offered, "Unless you were planning on going down there in a tiny little tank top and shorts."

She giggled before slipping into the bathroom with a change of clothes. When she emerged, she was wearing a pretty blue sundress that hugged her at the top, but flowed freely towards the bottom. I placed a brief kiss to her lips and took her hand.

"Happy birthday!" Esme yelled as we descended the stairs. And sure enough, she had a cake in one hand and her cell phone clutched in the other. The cake was white and vanilla, my favorite. How she knew that, I'll never know, but I smiled at the eighteen candles on top.

"Make a wish," Isa whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes, not sure what to wish for. I had everything I wanted. I just… As much as I loved it here, I wanted to go back home. I wanted things to be back to how they were before all of this. It was easy then. I wanted to go back to then, back home to my family. So that's exactly what I wished for.

_I wish things could go back to how they used to be_.

I opened my eyes to Esme's smiling ones staring right back at me, urging me to blow the candles out with a single breath. I thought of my wish again as I drew in a deep breath and let it go over the cake, extinguishing the candles on my cake.

Esme smiled, and the two I grew to know as Rosalie and Emmett clapped lightly along with Isa.

Rosalie was nice, to an extent. She seemed to dislike Isa and me, for some reason unbeknownst to us. She was never outright mean, but she was definitely never outright nice either. She just seemed to avoid us, and only spoke to us when and if we spoke to her. Emmett was just the opposite, though. He was always happy and excited and cracking jokes about everyone and everything. I liked Emmett a lot. It was easy to feel comfortable around him, especially if Rosalie was in the room. They balanced each other perfectly.

"We've got presents, right over here," Esme said as she headed toward the kitchen to cut up the cake. "Just give me a second to cut the cake."

I moved to head toward the living room, but I couldn't help but overhear Rosalie talking in a quiet voice to Esme. "Has he called yet?"

"No," Esme said. "It's been weeks, now. I'm beginning to get worried. I wasn't even able to tell him in person that we found Bella and Edward. I had to leave a voicemail, and even then he hasn't called back. Rosalie, I'm terrified that something happened to him. He never waits this long."

"Carlisle will be fine. He knows how to defend himself."

"I sure hope you're right," Esme said, clutching her phone a little tighter in her hand, as if that would make the phone ring. When there was a loud crack, though, signaling the crack of the screen, she let up with a loud sigh.

Isa, Emmett and I, with Rosalie a few seconds behind, made our way to the living room where a huge stack of presents was piled on the coffee table. "Holy cow," I muttered. "You guys didn't need to do this for me."

"We did," Isa said. "You're turning eighteen today."

"Yeah, it's officially illegal to sleep with Isa now," Emmett added with a broad smile and a clap on my back. "Congratulations!"

I chuckled and Isa blushed, hiding her face in my shirt.

Suddenly, Esme was in the room again. She was carrying two slices of the cake with her, too. She handed one to me and one to Isa and we sat down on the couch to open presents.

"Where's Jasper?" Isa asked.

"He went to meet with someone. He'll be back shortly," Esme said with a tight smile. It seemed as though they were hiding something, but neither of us questioned it further. There had been a sense of finality in her tone, ending the conversation.

I spent a good amount of time opening my presents, which included a lot of clothes from the Esme, the newest Guitar Hero from Emmett and Rosalie—though, something told me Emmett simply got it for himself—and a lovely photo album from Isa. It was half photos of my life growing up in Seattle—Esme had gone and taken some pictures from my mother's collection back at the house—and the other half were pictures of my life as Edward.

The final page in the book was a side to side picture of Isa and me on our four month anniversary. I had taken her out on a ferry boat, which we rode all day, going from harbor to harbor until we nearly fell asleep on the deck. The picture had been taken by a bystander sometime in the afternoon when the rare Seattle sun was high in the sky. My arms were wrapped around her from behind and I was kissing her cheek, my eyes closed. It almost looked like I wasn't aware there was a picture being taken, even though I definitely did. Isa was smiling and laughing, her arms resting lightly over my own.

The second picture was of Edward and Bella. It was the one that Jasper had thrown at us when he was trying to prove that we really had once been vampires. I liked the picture, as did Isa. It was a nice representation of what we had been, and what we would most likely be again some day.

"Thank you all so much," I said. "Isa, would you like to join me for a walk outside? It's a beautiful day," I asked, squeezing her hand.

"Why don't you go without me this time. I'm going to help Esme and Rosalie pick up the cake and the mess in here. Emmett's going to go set up Guitar Hero. It's gorgeous outside. Go take a little walk around the house. I know you've been getting restless lately." She kissed me lightly. "I love you," she said as she stood up, following the others out of the room.

As much as I didn't want to go without her, I knew she was right. Being confined to a house for a few weeks really had been taking a toll on my muscles. I needed a little fresh air.

I stood and stretched my arms up into the air, enjoying the view from the window. It was a lovely mountainous range, all capped with snow, reflected against the bright blue of the cloudless sky. It was a perfect day.

I made my way to the back door and stepped out gracefully, following the small rock path that led toward a small forest trail. I had followed this path dozens of times before. It was just a big "U". It would eventually lead my right back to where I entered. But it was a nice scenic trail that was great for thinking.

The Cullens were great and I loved being here, but there just seemed like there was so much wrong with it. I wanted to be back with my parents. I never even really got a good chance to say goodbye to them. And Isabella, my dog, had to live with just my parents now. I shuddered that the thought. They didn't know much of anything about her. I needed to be there with her and them.

I shook my head. No, I needed to be here. The Cullens needed me. They—

A noise sounded ahead of me and I immediately ceased my thoughts. "Hello?" I asked. "Is anyone there?"

There was no answer, so I moved forward towards where I had heard the noise. It was probably an animal of sorts, but I could never be too sure. Now that I knew there were vampires out there, things seemed to be a little more real.

I cautiously stepped around a tree to where I thought I had heard the noise. And there, leaning against the tree, was Jasper. He looked exhausted, which was difficult for a vampire.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked, rushing over to him. We hadn't been the greatest of friends, but he used to be my brother. I figured we had to have gotten along somewhere down the line.

His head shook and he leaned it back so it hit the tree with a resounding thud. "You're so lucky, you know?"

I blinked. "What?"

"You're so lucky you have Bella. In both of your lives. You don't have to deal with all this shit of trying to convince the love of your life to love you back." We were both silent for a moment before he continued, the only sounds being the occasional rustle of leaves being tossed around by the wind. "Esme told you about Alice, I suppose? Or, well, Alison now?"

I nodded.

"I've been visiting her a lot the past year. I want her back, I won't lie. But it hurts, and she doesn't see that. It physically pains me being that close to her and not being able to love her. I go every Monday and Thursday and visit her at her flower shop, hoping she's changed her mind and wants to come live with me."

"That's a pretty big step, Jasper. Speaking from experience, it's hard to adjust to the fact that you were once another creature entirely. You can't expect her to just accept the fact that she used to be 'Alice' and go on with her life with you like nothing happened. It'll take time."

"I _know_ that. But it only took you and Bella a few days. It's taken her over a year. I'm running out of ideas here, Edward. I've tried everything I can think of to convince her she used to love me: pictures, facts, videos, _everything_. And she doesn't get it. I risked our entire species by telling her about what we were. And now I don't know if she's ever going to accept the fact that she's one of us. It's bad, Edward. Really bad," he said, sliding his back down the tree and landing softly on the forest floor.

"I've debated leaving so many times. To do what you and Bella did, to have myself killed. But I'm too afraid that I won't be able to find her as a human, and I won't remember who she is. I can't risk it. She's too important to me."

"Why don't you kidnap her, like you did us?"

He shook his head and I sat down next to him. "Because," he said like it was obvious, "I just can't see myself as the one responsible for ruining her life. She obviously doesn't want it, and forcing her into it will only make it worse. I can't do that to her. So I'm stuck doing the only thing I can: waiting. I can't do anything but wait until she decides to give in. Until she decides to love me. I can't—and won't—interfere with her life." His face directed toward the floor. "Besides," he murmured, "she waited for me. It's only fair I do the same now."

"You're a good person, Jasper."

Again, he shook his head. "I feel terribly guilty. Part of me feels like I've burdened her with this misfortune that she needs to leave everything behind and simply leave with me. And that's selfish. But I can't live without seeing her. Her death, before we knew she was human again, nearly killed me. I couldn't survive without her.

"But now that she's back in my life, she's almost too addicting. I _have_ to go there twice a week, or I stop functioning right. I should stop—I know I should, she's already refused more than once—but I feel like if I give up, it'll just be like losing her a second time. And I don't know if I could do that again, you know? I'm so torn."

I took a deep breath. "You love her, right?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "That's a stupid question. Of course I do."

"Then don't give up. She'll be worth it, I promise."

"I know you're right, it's just frustrating to be trying so hard and not getting—" He cut off mid-sentence and was immediately on his feet, sniffing at the air.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath.

I opened my mouth to ask what was happening, but any breath I may have had was knocked out of me by a powerful blow to my stomach. As I struggled to get the air in my lungs to work properly, I took in my surroundings. I was flying at the speed of light through the forest, a steel arm wrapped around my waist.

Jasper had thrown me over his shoulder, and was now running back to the house.

Before I could process this completely, I was in the car with Isa, Esme, Emmett and Jasper. I had no idea where Rosalie was.

"What's going on?" Isa was asking.

"Not now," Jasper growled. He hissed something under his breath to Esme, who shook her head quickly and tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Where are we going? Why won't you tell us anything? We have a right to know. You can't just freak out and throw us into a car, expecting everything will be okay. We want answers, and we want them now. What are we running from? Where's Rosalie?"

Again, no one said anything.

"Please," she pleaded, taking a hold of my hand and squeezing hard. "I'm scared and worried. Why can't you tell us what so scary that we had to flee without any time to pack anything. You guys are _vampires_. If you're scared of this, what should Masen and I be doing?"

"Shut. Up," Jasper growled from in between clenched teeth. "We don't have time to explain. Just do as we say."

"Masen," she whimpered. I pulled her closer to me and held her protectively. The car was speeding at an alarming rate, now, and we weren't even slowing down for turns. I don't think they remembered that Isa and I were, in fact, still breakable.

Through the tint of the car, the high sun in the sky still brought small shimmers across the bodies belonging to the Cullens.

I should have been awed and intrigued at the beautiful spectacle, but I wasn't focused.

My thoughts were elsewhere.

It had been exactly thirty minutes since I had taken my eyes off the dashboard, numbly watching the speed never falter below 120 miles per hour as Esme continued to drive away from the house. Anywhere but there. Occasionally the needle would flicker down to 110, before hastily shooting back up, as if afraid that anything less than two times the normal speed limit would lead toward an imminent death.

Perhaps because it would.

The silence inside the car was both uncomfortable and reassuring. Even without diverting my hard gaze from the dashboard, I could sense the rigid and stiff postures of every Cullen. The tension that leaked from every pore and orifice was incredibly suffocating, and the maddening silence from the intense concentration of all the Cullens was deafening. If someone so much as sneezed, the intemperate atmosphere would burst like the pop of an overinflated balloon. But the stillness was able to numb my panic. Without the need for conversation, I didn't need to think about it. About vampires. About my life. I could just simply sit motionless in my seat, with my eyes burning holes into the speedometer.

31 minutes.

I urged mutely for the car to go faster by deepening my gaze. My mind mentally shot the vehicle much faster. Because it seemed 120 miles per hour just wasn't good enough anymore to distract me from the problems. I wanted the wheels to rotate so fast, the ground would give way to sky, and the car would nimbly float effortlessly away. Maybe then, I willed myself to think, I could forget all about the trouble following us.

Isa's hot breath under the crook of my neck instantly defrosted me from my detached volition, and I diverted my attention finally from the now useless distraction of the dashboard.

Her wet eyes held onto mine, silently communicating with me. Her gentle brown eyes shined their way into my dark emerald pools.

I knew what she wanted me to say. That it would be alright. That we had four vampires on our side to be protected by. That the reason why all of them were so serious and stoic was simply for precautionary reasons. That we could always outrun this.

She needed me to calm her.

I didn't have an answer for her, however. I could assure our lives and that of the Cullens. I could tell her it would be alright. I could say anything positive and hopeful to make her feel satisfied.

But the thing was that I wouldn't. Because I couldn't promise her that any of those things would be true.

And I wasn't about to make promises I couldn't keep.

So instead, I kissed the top of her head, and held her tightly in my grasp.

She stayed silent after that.

We had been nearing forty minutes, and I decided to no longer stare at the little speedometer that signified what little control we had at the moment. Outside the car, the images of greenery and grey sky blurred and melded together in an abstract kind of art; it gave me a headache. Finally, with nothing to do, I slowly closed my eyes, unaware until darkness clouded my vision that I was incredibly exhausted. The sound of tires on smooth road and the subtle rocking of the car carefully brought me closer to slumber.

A woman with dark and soft chocolate eyes peered into the kitchen. Her face had no make-up on today, her clothes were wrinkled in a disarrayed fashion, and her chestnut-brown hair was sticking up in a few places this morning. And yet, she could not remove the silly, lazy smile she wore on her lips. Looking around, she flipped on a switch, sending a comfortable lighting to glow across the room.

_She smoothly padded by the sink, and started to sift through the nearby refrigerator, looking curiously for eggs she had recently purchased at the grocery store. Finally, having found the ingredients, the woman began to turn on the stove, all the while with a wide smile on her exhausted face. _

_The woman cracked open the eggs, mixing numerous in a bowl filled with appetizing peppers, basil, and cut-up bits of bacon. She poured the mix into a heated pan, letting the excited sizzles and cracks erupt from the stove in delicious sounds. The woman peered at the stove clock, finally noticing just how early she had woken up. But she couldn't be blamed for being so incredibly excited..._

"_You're up early," sounded a velvet voice behind her. She smiled even further, and tended to the meal in front of her, pretending not to have noticed the charming voice behind her._

_The man chuckled at the woman's appearance as he made his way behind her, softly, but firmly pulling her towards him. He set his hands on the sides of her hips, and he ducked his head down to the curvature of her neck, breathing her in. His wild and messy bronze hair ticked the skin of the woman, and she giggled. He did this everyday._

"_Hmmm... omelet. Smells heavenly," the man exclaimed as his attention turned to the wafting meal still on the stove. _

"_Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd make you a nice breakfast before you went to work. I haven't done that in a while." The woman grabbed a nearby spatula and expertly dropped the omelet onto a plate she had just taken out of the cupboard. "Come to think of it, I've never woken up early for you to cook you breakfast on the weekday..."_

_The man smiled at his wife crookedly, before placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I appreciate the honesty, Isa. But you've only woken up this early for her. Not me," he replied, a teasing tone present._

"_I can't help it! I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, looking happily at Masen. He made a pout with his lips, and she playfully scoffed before softly slapping his shoulder in mock annoyance. "If I blink she's going to be a grown up...," she muttered to herself._

_The two lingered in the kitchen in comfortable silence, with the occasional groan of pleasure from Masen as he engorged his omelet. Everything about today was going to be perfect._

"_Okay, love. I need to get going, or else traffic will be terrible." He wiped a napkin quickly atop his mouth before grabbing his wife for a quick kiss on the lips. Surveying her state of attire and hair, he grinned once again._

"_Bye, beautiful."_

_Suddenly, a pair of small footsteps echoed into the kitchen, and a disgruntled little girl appeared by the woman's legs. A tired frown was set on her features._

"_Mommy. Where's my breakfast?!"_

_The woman laughed before picking up the little girl into her arms. "I made you something too, honey." The little girl clapped happily._

"_Are you ready for your first day of kindergarten?" The girl squealed before dragging her mother from the kitchen to inspect the backpack again that she loved._

_The man sighed in contentment, grabbing his suitcase and opening the door to his car._

"They're gaining on us."

My eyes snapped open, and my body seemed to cement into stone as I jolted up from my indented spot on the cushioned seat. Isa, whose head sleepily had been resting on my shoulder, sparked forward as well to the dead and cold voice of Jasper. It was the first thing said out loud in the car.

I was momentarily shocked, as my eyes adjusted to the time I had been asleep. It was now approaching sunset, and the recent blur of green, gray, and blue was now replaced with the golden-orange of the lowering sun. Quickly staring at the clock, it read close to seven in the evening; I had slept almost two hours.

I wished I was still asleep.

"I know," muttered Esme, whose grave utterance matched Jasper's own tone. Looking at the speedometer, it read 155. There wasn't much more speed this car could handle.

"What's going on?" cried Isa. She slightly trembled beside me. I meekly looked in her direction, jostled by the contrast of my dream and our current situation.

"The Volturi," Emmett grounded out. It sounded weird coming from him. This was the first time I had seen him so serious. "They're following us. We don't know why, but Carlisle hasn't been calling. We think they have something to do with it. Maybe Carlisle's warnings weren't so out of the park after all." He took a deep breath and stared out the window, looking for something. "They definitely don't seem so friendly this time."

"And Rosalie?" she asked.

"Right behind us. You could probably see her if you had our vision. She's just trailing the car to make sure they don't get too close."

No one spoke for a while, and the suffocating atmosphere returned at an astounding full force.

"I don't know if we'll be able to outrun them," Esme whispered enough for everyone in the car to hear. Her topaz eyes reflected in the rear-view mirror, checking Isa's reaction. "They were following us rather slowly at first, since it was so bright outside and they were afraid of exposure. I thought we might have been able to get away. But their sent is trailing closely behind now. They have moved much faster now that the sun is beginning to set. We only have about thirty minutes until the sun is gone."

I didn't try to interpret the tone of voice Esme had issued. I was simply absorbing every single syllable like a sponge pulling in water; I was hoping dearly that I had heard wrong. That each word uttered from her mouth was an illusion, a mirage.

"They're here!" bellowed Emmett. His eyes were cast at a sideways glance toward the back windows and his posture stiffened again. Quickly, I turned my head to meet his stare, but was met with only the emptiness of the road we had speedily driven across. The setting sun cast long shadows against the trees, shrouding the pavement in dark obscurity.

Jasper, who was sitting to the left of me, seemed to understand my confusion. "They're moving too fast for you to see," he exclaimed. "We're only about a mile ahead of them." Turning to Esme, Jasper's dark face was terse.

"We have to prepare. You know what to do." Esme simply nodded, keeping her eyes on the road, but failing to divert our glances from the small tears nestling beneath her eyelids. I was too busy holding Isa and staying calm to try and place my hand on her cold shoulder for reassurance.

"What do you think they're going to do?" whispered Isa. She had decided not to intrude with any further questions toward the Cullens since the beginning of the ride; she was afraid to be a burden as she had heard Bella was seen as towards the end of her life.

I looked over at Isa. "I don't know. But whatever happens, I just want you to–"

The car lurched towards the right lane abruptly, causing me to lose my balance and shift my body involuntarily unto Isa. I felt cold and stone-padded arms hold onto my shoulders, slightly steadying me. Another extreme lane change to the left at 140 miles per hour tossed Isa and me into my original spot. The seatbelts, failing to secure us properly, were beginning to bind slightly to my neck; it was hard to breathe.

"What's happening?!" shouted Isa. Emmett was beside her, holding her in place while the car continued to veer from side to side. Esme was constantly peering into the rearview window, looking behind us. I was too numb by now to look. My neck hurt from the constant tugging of my seatbelt.

Suddenly, the car swerved its final transition towards the right lane when a figure seemingly dropped from the overshadowing trees above, and landed gracefully on the pavement of the road. Directly in front of us.

Everything happened much faster than anticipated, and yet I was able to capture each and every moment possible as if the moment were indeed slowed.

Esme futilely tried to swerve back towards the middle lane, anticipating the figures appearance much earlier than I had. But the distance between the car and man was too small, and Esme would not be able to miss hitting him. Jasper's mouth continued to move in an incredibly fast and low manner, directing his words to only the other vampires in the vehicle. And immediately after, my entire body felt bonded with cold stone, and I was pulled into a human ball. My hand that had been intertwined with Isa's was now companionless, and I began to panic. I closed my eyes.

That was before the car collided head-on into the unmoving figure.

A sickening crunch of metal combined with the whizzing of flying shrapnel and sparks filled the air, effectively twisting my stomach in anticipation for pain. For death. For another disaster.

But I didn't feel anything but a soothing cool sensation encompass and wrap itself around my body. There was no pain inflicted on me that I could feel. I was comfortable and holding my knees tightly in my arms.

Was I dead?

Eventually, the loud noises of the collision no longer rang in my ears, and I slowly opened my eyes to the scene before me; I almost expected to see my ghostly body float up and away.

But that was not the case. My gaze met with the steel, cold arm of Jasper Hale, who had, before the collision, placed his invincible and indomitable self atop me, effectively shielding me from the impact of the collision. I was perfectly fine.

Looking around, Jasper had quickly removed us from the wreckage; his shirt was in shreds from the flying metal ripping apart the only perishable thing on his body. I quickly glanced back at the wreckage, not surprised to see a large piece of black metal that was once the car lying uselessly in the middle of the road. A human-sized hole was visible at the front of the car.

_Where's Isa?!_

Frantically, my eyes darted anywhere I could possibly see.

But suddenly, my thoughts were divided and temporarily ignored as all my breath escaped me through the sudden tug of my body at inhumanly fast speed; Jasper was running away from the wreckage.

The pressure to my lungs ceased, and I greedily gulped refreshing amounts of air, sputtering onto what was the forest floor as Jasper dropped me to run back. My stomach tightened. The fight had begun.

"Isa," I managed to croak. Where was she? She needed to be safe. What would I do without her?

"It's okay," replied Esme, who appeared beside me. I looked up. Her face was livid, her calculating eyes menacing. "Come with me."

I wouldn't. Not without Isa. I stayed on the ground, catching my breath. Esme, as if reading my mind, crouched down low until her eyes leveled with mine. "Trust me."

But before I could protest once again, I felt myself being carried, and the familiar tugging of my stomach told me I was in her arms, traveling at anything but a snail's pace. I willed myself to open my eyes; I needed to see where Esme was taking me. I also was looking frantically for Isa.

The world around me was cascaded in a color of bright orange and dark green, mixing into the speedy pace I was currently going. Shapes of trees entered my vision before me, only to animate back into the conglomeration of colors. The sun, now golden, gently perched just over the horizon, like a ball touching the ground. It was so beautiful.

It was also reaching sunset.

Esme held me tightly as she ran quickly in between trees, occasionally circling a few times to perhaps lessen her scented trail. Her tight turns jostled my form, and I could only cling on for dear life. Finally, the dizziness lessened, and the variety of colors around me started to solidify into trees, the ground, and the orange sky.

That was before Esme started to climb on of the larger trees around.

She made quick work, rushing to incline further above the forest floor. Bits of bark ripped off from her steady arms, but she continued to tread on. Finally, with the sun almost eye level to us now, she stopped at a nearby branch, large enough for two or three bodies to comfortably stand on. Curiously, I looked down; we were so high up, the lower branches of the tree looked too small.

Esme set me down, and a small gasp of shock sounded behind me. I immediately swiveled around, only to be hit with a careful force that staggered me back on the thick and sturdy branch. Arms flew around my neck, and my nose was covered in scented freesia, with brown hair covering my eyes.

"Isa," I cried, relieved. She stepped back, and I noticed her tear-encased face. Her clothes were relatively the same from when inside the car, with a slightly more disheveled appearance.

"Stay here," Esme asserted. "Don't let _anyone _know you're here. Don't trust whatever you hear or see. Talk in quiet voices. And I repeat: stay here." A dead look set upon her face when I realized she had to fight. To protect us. Tears continued to fall around Isa's face, before Esme gathered herself. She was going to survive this. Esme was strong. She was brave.

"It's going to be alright," she assured us.

As if seeing right through her very own words, Esme briskly walked towards us until she reached for both our hands. A watery smile slowly crept on her face, but it never touched her eyes. "I love you. Both of you. And as long as I can walk, I will hurt anyone who tries to take you two away from me. I promise." She embraced the two of us tightly, giving more incentive for Isa to shake in grief. We had both finally accepted our fates. This family. We had begun to learn and love every part of this existence.

It hurt indefinitely to have that loosen in our grips.

Without hearing for a reply, she climbed down the tree at vampire speed, never looking back towards us. I held Isa close to my side. Neither of us was right for talking now. There was so much to be said and at the same time, nothing at all needed to be. Any words uttered from our mouths would only verify what was processing through our heads.

Far off, the sound of clashing mountains caught my attention briefly before I shut myself off to its sound. I didn't need to know the play-by-play of the fight.

The sun was finally beginning to set, and the orange in the sky intensified. In a few minutes, the sun would set, and the real fight would start.

"Isa," I said quietly. She curled into me instinctively, and my arms wrapped around her.

"Masen, I'm scared," she told me, burying her face into my neck.

"I know, love, I know."

"Can you talk to me about something? I don't really care what, just start talking. I need a distraction."

"Of course," I told her. "I had a lovely dream on the way over here," I said. "Would you like to hear what it was about?" She mumbled something into my skin, which I assumed was something that resembled a yes, so I continued. "It was a dream of a future. Of you and me. We were a little older, maybe in our late twenties or early thirties. We were married. We lived in this wonderful little house in a neighborhood. It was great for our little five-year-old."

"We had a kid?" she asked, looking up at me. There was a gleam in her eye that had been missing the past few hours. She was happy. And knowing that she was happy about our future made me happy.

"Yes, we did. A little girl. She had your hair and cute little button nose," I said, tapping her nose once.

"I hope she got your eyes and your grace."

"She did, from what I saw. Though I happened to be very fond of your big brown eyes. I wouldn't have minded if she got them. They're beautiful," I told her.

"They're boring," she said with a short laugh. I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off. "Tell me more."

"Well you were making me breakfast. An omelet, just the way I like them. You looked beautiful, of course. A little tired, but happy. You definitely looked happy."

"Of course I looked happy," she said with a smile. "I was with you."

I kissed her forehead before continuing. "It was our daughter's first day of school, and—"

"What was her name?"

"We never really said it. Do you have any names that you like?"

Her lips twitched in thought. "I like a lot of names. But Masen… I don't know if we should be thinking about baby names. I mean, realistically, do you think we'll ever have a chance to have kids? It seems to me, the way things are going now, that we're going to end up as vampires. As much as I love to think about having a child with you, I don't want to set myself up for disappointment, you know?"

I sighed into the top of her head. "I know. But it's a nice thought. It would be fantastic to see your belly grow, and know that _I_ helped to create that." I stroked her stomach lightly, even though we both knew there was nothing in there except birthday cake. "But if I get to live with you for eternity, I hope you know that that's more than enough for me."

"I know," she said quietly. "I love you. No matter what happens today, I want you to know that."

"I love you too, Isa. Just as much, if not probably more."

A silence fell over us as we listened to the battle below.

Suddenly, a resounding snap of a twig echoed below us on the forest floor. Fear iced my veins, thoroughly freezing me within Isa's arms. _Esme? _I looked into Isa's eyes, quieting both of us. The sun was already lowering, with half of its luminous orb now engulfed by the horizon.

Neither of us spoke. We were too afraid to. But a part of me had so much left to do. And with the realization that death was just below me, it became clear of just how many things I still needed to do. That I needed to say goodbye. To California and Seattle. I needed to wave away my friends and family. My teachers and my dog. Even Mindy. I still wanted to visit Alki Beach, and ask Isa's hand in marriage.

This was it, wasn't it?

But tears flooded my eyes as I drifted back to my last dream. To the happy family I had the opportunity to forget, one with the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and a child we would both love. I was waving goodbye to the lovely house and comfortable kitchen. I had no control over what happened anymore.

As if by fate, I heard the distinct sound of bark crumbling to the floor. Someone was coming up. Could it be Esme? I strained my ears to listen.

The snaps of twigs and branches grew audibly louder now. Each noise brought me closer over the edge of dread.

I did the only thing I could control, then.

I backed Isa and myself slowly toward the corner where our large branch met the trunk of the tree, and scooted Isa behind me. I wasn't going to let her get hurt. Not until I couldn't help it anymore.

Finally the sounds stopped, and the silence was gnawing at my ears. There was stillness in the air and the stillness in our breaths. I couldn't even hear the once distant sounds of avalanches and clashing mountains. Everything was silent except the unstoppable pounding of my heart in my chest.

For a few more moments, everything was silent. And the sun, whose retreat was more evident by the minute, only appeared as a sliver in the sky. The rest was gone. Pink skies began to form above and a deep shade of golden orange lined the horizon. It was so incredibly beautiful; twilight.

"Masen!"

Isa's piercing scream broke the silent barrier, and brought me to my senses.

A pair of crimson eyes, magnified by the orange and pink sky, stared at me from the very edge of the branch. They weren't topaz, nor did they bring with them a feeling of security, of warmth, and comfort. The ruby orbs were menacing and feral.

They were also hungry.

"Finally," the vampire sneered, stepping into the small patch of remaining sunlight. His skin sparkled like diamonds, only adding to his frightful appearance. He had an olive complexion which looked odd combined with his chalky pallor and dark hair that waved to his shoulders. He was incredibly tall and lean. There was a sense of lethalness in his stride.

This was it.

The vampire was eyeing Isa with a glint of predatory hunger. _He's going to choose her. _I had to do something. Anything. Isa was not going to die while I could still put up a fight. She trembled slightly behind me; she had so much more to live for.

The red eyes stalked closer, and I did the only thing I could do.

"Take me first."

A smirk of amusement set on his lips as he looked me up and down; a piece of prey for examination. "Now who said anything about your choice?" he exclaimed, "Last time I checked, Edward, you were no longer 'strong' enough to bargain. You've run out of chances and daring escapes. Not even Carlisle could escape us."

He must have seen my shocked face at the mention of Carlisle. Esme had no idea where he was. "Let's just say that ol' Carlisle is being treated to the great accommodations you were given during your stay at Volterra," he laughed. I didn't have time to think further before the vampire continued to toy us with his words.

"I guess I could grant your wish. It will be last, anyway. It's not like I can kill both of you. Aro has some things he wants to investigate." His tone turned to disagreeable at the chance to only kill one of us. I shuddered further.

Investigate. I already knew what he meant. He was wondering how 'Edward' and 'Bella' were still alive. And human.

Suddenly, my vision blurred, and a forceful hand pulled my arm, cleanly dislocating it in the process. I was steadied to my feet, with Isa screaming behind me. Pain shot up my arm, and I muffled a cry. I needed to stay strong. There was no need to let Isa know how horrible this was.

"Isa, close your eyes," I murmured. I knew what was coming up. She didn't need to see it.

A cold hand pushed my head, exposing my neck.

This was it.

I could feel the vampire's body inching closer. He even furiously chomped his teeth in mock preparation.

Dying for the one I love: true to my nature, apparently. I waited.

"No!"

Her voice rang clear across the treetops, simultaneous with a new kind of pain that pierced from my neck and stemmed all across. It shimmied from my neck, to my bones, to my head. Everything about me hurt. I tried to voice my pain, but no sound escaped my throat. A slow burning was filling my veins.

_This is only the beginning. _

He was going to suck me dry. And a part of me wanted it. To end the sizzling sparks igniting inside my body. I never experienced pain like this before in my life.

But suddenly the creature bending over me was gone. Through the haze of my pain, I looked over to see her on his back, trying to fight him off. Trying to save my life. But it was no use. She was thrown off like a feather, landing with a sickening crack on a large branch by the trunk of the tree.

_ISA! _

This wasn't happening. I was in this pain for her. She was supposed to live longer. Fire danced over me, and every inch of my arms and legs felt present in a heated oven. This had to stop. Unusually, I seemed to be conscious of the entire scene before me.

"Annoying bitch," sputtered the vampire. He stalked back towards me, leaving and crumpled Isa in his wake. She wasn't moving. Her body wasn't lifting and falling; she wasn't breathing.

_Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

Her back was arched oddly, and I noticed little else before a wave of flames engulfed me. The pounding of heavy footsteps made their way to me.

Would I live another life? With _her_?

I slightly leaned my head away, exposing my neck again. I needed to rid myself of this pain. The hollow feeling inside my heart as well as the fire piercing my skin. I awaited red eyes.

But they never came.

Four figures appeared quickly and gracefully, all synchronized. Their bodies were poised to attack, and the distant red pair of eyes before me were outnumbered. By that of topaz. All four newcomers descended at lightening speed upon the vampire who destroyed Isa. My Isa.

I closed my eyes, moaning desperately to the whips of searing burns lashing at my chest. Through my ears, I could faintly hear the rips and snarls of anger surrounding the tree. I softly screamed; the fire was growing within me, as if someone had decided to feed it with wood and gasoline. Why wasn't I ash? Why wasn't I dead?

_Kill me._

The growls ceased suddenly, and I felt a pair of cool hands rest themselves like icebergs on my chest, effectively holding me down. I hadn't realized I was seizing. I hadn't realized much of anything.

"He's bitten, Esme. He's changing. There's nothing I can do to save him," replied a soft and deep voice. I opened my eyes, only to see the color of orange and pink clot my vision; I could faintly recognize Emmett beside me.

The sun was already gone, but the soft aftermath of color still blotted the sky.

"Isa," I heard Esme say. With all my might, I turned my head to the sound. The fire in my stomach was growing and there seemed to way to extinguish the pain. Feet away from me, there lay my Isa. Her back was still oddly shaped, and she still wasn't breathing.

"Her back's broken. Demetri must have snapped it when he threw her into the tree. She's unconscious right now from the pain, but she'll die if we don't do anything soon," Rosalie calmly affirmed.

"You need to bite her, Esme," Emmett replied.

"I-I don't know if I can. I'm not Carlisle."

"You have no other choice," commented Rosalie coolly. "If you don't, she dies."

Was I selfish to want to scream for Esme to sink her teeth into Isa?

Esme sighed, and swiftly nodded. Turning her attention towards the crumpled body, she exposed the neck, wrists, and ankles.

I noticed Jasper was no longer present.

My heart suddenly started to beat fast as it tried to naturally recognize the inferno within me. Shots of embers rolled on me like waves, roasting me to insanity. A faintly heard the sound of Isa's soft screams before my eyes effectively closed.

Before the darkness welcomed me, my vision was filled with orange and pink. Of twilight.

And the flames still continued to burn.

* * *

**A/N: **We're finally getting to the meat of things. :) The next chapter is going to be really long, but then the next two or three will be fillers until the climax, and then two to three more chapters plus the epilogue. So we're looking at 6 to 8 more chapters in the story. It's winding down. :( And we're sad, but at least we'll get to spending more time on Cursed, and maybe start updating that twice a week. We'll see how things go after this story ends. Haha.

Anyway, bad news. We won't be updating this coming week. We've got our first semester finals so neither Cursed nor Turning Eighteen will be updated next week. Sorry, darling.

**Ben's A/N: How did you like it? I invested quite some time in trying to make it perfect, because this is the turning point of it all. Masen is officially eighteen, and his change has begun. Sadly, this is the last time you will ever see Masen in the story, as with Isa. I have grown to love them as characters, almost independent from Edward and Bella. But the best if yet to come. Just a quick side note: The kitchen dream sequence 'Masen' has simply signified another sacrifice that would be made in his change. He would be leaving that family he wants, a child, and a human future. I just hoped you didn't that was random...**

**REVIEW please. It always helps to hear the opinions of our readers, and not just a loyal and selected few who are faithful to review every time. **

_Until next NEXT week,_

cALLIEfornia BENches


	12. Closed

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N:** Hey guys! We missed you last week. :) Sorry it's a little late—Ben's super sick. :( It's a short chapter, but it's a filler. The next chapter will be extra long to make up for it. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**Turning Eighteen  
By cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Chapter 10**: Closed

The fire that coursed through my veins for hours upon hours and days upon days was cruelly familiar. I had experienced this hell before. It licked at my insides and left a burning trail of ash where I used to be. Each slow spark imbedded itself painfully into me; _I remember this fire. _After endless and seemingly ceaseless torture, the flames simmered down to a sizzle; the kind of feeling you get when you sit in front of a fire… instead of on top of it.

The heat, though still brutally scorching, died to a decreasing hum and I was partially able to feel soft sheets beneath me. I wiggled my fingers. Besides the burning, everything _felt _the same. What was going on?

The burning stopped, and I opened my eyes.

When I was brought back to reality, I blinked twice, trying to take in my surroundings. I was in a house, I realized, though it was only relatively familiar. Something about it though brought back memories…

Memories. Everything came flooding back to me like a tidal wave, and…

I smiled at the lovely girl sitting on the edge of my bed. She was watching me with a worried look, but as soon as she saw my grin she breathed a sigh of relief. I reached over and grasped her hand in mine, squeezing lightly.

She smelled so heavenly. Still like freesias and strawberries, but also with small hints of cinnamon and, if there were a scent, warmth. She smelled warm.

"Bella."

"Edward."

My name on her tongue freshened the room itself. I hadn't felt this exuberant in years.

It was all I could do not to pin her to the bed and ravage her. I missed her so much. The smile that consumed my face couldn't be matched, but unfortunately it only lasted a minute before my head was consumed with voices of different pitches, tones, and intelligence.

_I wonder if he's told…_

_What would make her do something…_

_It's been such a hard day…_

_Oh, my…_

_I really wish she would stop that…_

_That looks so…_

I held my hands to my ears, rubbing them slightly, and laughed. It was always a weird sensation to be able to hear people's minds again. Even weirder still was my excitement at being able to do so. It just meant that things were getting back to normal. I could be Edward again. Using the skills I remembered from my last vampire life, I lowered the voices until it was a dull roar, and focused back on the beautiful woman in front of me.

"Edward," she said again. Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

"My Bella. I missed you." I scooted over in what I recognized as the bed that I had not-slept in the few times I had been in Denali and patted the now empty spot next to me for her. Without hesitation, she occupied the space and threw her arms around me, burying her face into my neck and breathing me in.

I wanted to stay like this forever. Holding her. She wouldn't object, I'm sure.

I felt her smile against my neck. "I don't think it's possible for you to have missed me more. I was so worried about you. You've been out for a week," she said.

My brows furrowed. "A week?"

I tightened my grip around her as she spoke. "Demitri, when he bit you, didn't give you enough venom. Only, we didn't realize it until day four. It took such a toll on your body that Esme had to add more venom halfway through. Unfortunately, you're going to have a little scar right," she tapped a spot low on the right side of my neck, "here. But it was either that, or we waited it out. And we didn't want to risk that, considering there was a good chance that nothing at all was going to happen, and that you would simply stay in pain for… well, ever." She gently ran a finger over where I assumed the scar was before kissing it once. "We figured this wouldn't be so bad."

We sat in silence for a moment, before it all suddenly hit me.

"Wait," I said, "When did you wake up? Why can I remember everything? Why do I know you as Bella, and not Isa?"

"Shh," she said, lifting her face to it was even with mine. "Let's just enjoy the moment now for what it is."

"But—"

"No buts. Not right now. We _will_ talk about this. But later. Right now I just want to be with you. I didn't have nearly enough time with you as a vampire last time."

My lips pulled into a smile before I closed some of the space between us. "Okay then, Isabella, what do you propose that we do?"

She moved closer to me so our noses were touching. "I love you," she said.

"I love you more," I replied, closing the small bit of space that was between us. I pressed my lips to hers, savoring the taste. The distinct taste of my Bella. I didn't know how much I had missed this until now. Pushing my lips harder against her, I rolled her so she was on top of me. Her fingers wound their way into my hair and tugged lightly pulling me, if possible, closer.

"God, I missed you," I breathed as I made my way down her neck. "So beautiful."

"I could say the same thing about you," she said, through gasping breaths, even though neither of us needed the oxygen. "Edward," she gasped. I pulled my lips from her neck and looked into her red eyes. "Even though we were together that whole time as humans… I forgot how amazing it was to be with you. As Bella and Edward."

I kissed her lips chastely. "I know what you mean, love. Isa was beautiful, but no one can compare to my Bella." I pulled her closer to my chest. "It's so good to be with you again after all this, after everything."

She hummed lightly, agreeing.

Before I could open my mouth to keep talking, the door burst open. "He's awake!" Emmett shouted, completely unnecessarily. We were all vampires, here. He entered the room and sat down next to where Bella and I were laying. "I wanted to come up sooner, but Esme told me I should wait and give you two _lovebirds_," he wiggled his eyebrows towards us, and Bella buried her face in my neck, embarrassed, "a few minutes to yourself. So what's the verdict? Does he remember everything? I'm assuming so, by the lack-of screaming that came from this room."

I chuckled, soothing a hand over Bella's hair. "Yes, Emmett. I do. Do we know wh—"

"Edward!" Esme cried as she came into the room, over to the side of the bed, standing behind Emmett. Jasper and Rosalie quickly followed in. "How are you, dear?" She ran a hand over my head, like a mother checking her child's temperature, before leaning down and pressing a motherly kiss to my temple. "We're so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine, Esme. Please stop worrying about me."

_Carlisle_, her thoughts rang out. It was in the back of her mind, and I knew she wasn't trying to grab my attention, but it happened. She was subconsciously thinking about him. His name, their time together, everything. She was worried, her thoughts told me so, but I didn't say anything in fear of upsetting her more. I had only been awake a few moments. I should at least let her enjoy the moment a little while longer. Besides, there was nothing I could do. To dwell on it without control would drive me crazy.

"It's good to have you back, Edward," Rosalie said quietly.

"It's good to be back."

"We missed you," Esme said. "We haven't seen you in three years. When you left Bella, you left all of us, too. Not necessarily physically, but definitely mentally. We missed the happy, loving Edward that we had back then."

Even while reuniting with everyone, I kept me arms wrapped around Bella.

_My Bella, my Bella. _It felt so good to say that again.

I saw Jasper glance for the fourth time at his watch. _Alice,_ he thought_, I'm going to be late to see Alice_.

Alice. She was human, last time I heard. And she was still as stubborn as hell; only this time, it concerned us all. Maybe I could help persuade her…

"Can we go?" I asked, looking at Jasper. "I'd like to meet Alice—er, Alison."

"What?" he asked, giving me a weird look.

I smiled. "Vampire again, remember? I can read minds now. And I never met her, only Bella did." The room suddenly fell silent as each Cullen lowered their gazes from mine, recounting a dreadful day in their minds. I had never seen it before; I could only imagine. But now, as I concentrated on this day in their minds, the way they each saw it… the fury in my chest rose.

The broken concrete. The witnesses. Jasper screaming.

They were horrible to her. Practically beating her down to the ground and then shamelessly stepping on her ego until she could hardly take it anymore. There was no way she would have come out of that emotionally unscathed. I didn't think I could ever stomach treating someone like that, and there she was, part of their family, and they couldn't bear to treat her with respect. Who did they think they were, anyway?

Unconsciously, my hands balled into fists, and my form began trembling.

"Calm down," Jasper told me. "Your fury is even stronger than everyone's guilt combined. We all feel bad about what happened, Edward. You have to understand that none of us were in the right place. Especially me," he said, "And for that, I apologize. To both you and Bella. But I was—and still am—incredibly jealous that you guys had each other. Bella," he said, turning to her, "I was wrong. My mind couldn't process that Alice didn't want me. At least you knew that, wherever Edward was, he loved you. I was able to think the same thing until I saw Alice that day. She didn't love me, and I was upset that Edward loved you." His lips pursed in thought.

"It's okay, Jasper," Bella's quiet voice came from in front of me. "I forgive you."

"I should apologize, too," Esme said, "You can't imagine the guilt. I feel so terrible about the way I acted. I was completely out of line, Bella."

"It's fine, Esme."

I shook my head. I didn't want to hear their excuses. However, I didn't want to be yelling at my family only a few minutes after waking up. So I set my anger to the side, and told myself we'd talk about it later. Bella might have been alright with it, but I was far from it. As for now, I wanted to go see Alice.

"So can we?" I asked, "Go see Alice, I mean."

Jasper hesitated. "I don't know… She doesn't really enjoy company."

"Please, Jasper?" Bella asked. "We all miss her. She was my best friend. I want to see her, too."

His eyes closed briefly, contemplating both sides. The air in the room was tense as we all awaited his decision. Finally, he let out a long sigh. "Fine," he said. "We can all go visit her." A smile spread across my face. "But on two conditions. One, you let me go back there first and talk to her. She may not want to see you. And two, if I tell you to leave, you leave. Got it?"

Various affirmatives rang around the room.

"Alright," he said. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes. Hurry and get ready."

"Wait," Esme said. "Edward needs to hunt. And how are we going to control him around the humans? Him and Bella both. They're merely children, when it comes to vampires."

Jasper shrugged. "It's not up to me to figure that out. I'd say hurry up."

With that, he left the room.

Rosalie, who had been quiet until now, finally decided to speak. "I think he's just a little protective of her," she said. "We can figure it out. It won't be hard. How about this: Edward and Bella, you go hunting. Get as many elk or deer as you can in thirteen minutes. Use the other two minutes for traveling time. Emmett, go scrounge out some sunglasses, so people don't start freaking out when they see your red eyes. Esme, go drain some elk and put them in bottles, just in case. I'll go talk to Jasper and see if I can convince him to keep you two calm out in public. Hopefully, if the worst happens, the four of us can contain you."

I nodded. "Okay," I said. And before another word could be said, I had grabbed Bella and dragged her out the window.

When we arrived back at the house, everyone was already in the car. I hopped in and pulled Bella onto my lap—the Jeep only had so many seats—and we were off.

The drive to the flower shop was a very fast one, as Jasper threw his foot on the gas, naturally ignoring the speed limit… by a lot. He was very anxious to get into town.

_Great. I'm late. I hope she's not upset, _he thought. It amused me that he still cared how she thought of his arrivals.

In no time whatsoever, Jasper screeched to a halt in the nearest parking lot before scrambling out of the car, intent on reaching the shop as fast as possible. The rest of the family followed suit.

Jasper seemed to know everything with habit; he turned the corners sharply as he walked, squeezing in between civilians if necessary. Even for a vampire, his sense of direction had to have been learned over time. When we finally reached the front doors of the shop, he didn't hesitate strolling in. And even when there stood rows upon rows as well as numerous aisles to choose from, Jasper only looked at the circular wall block before making his way to the back of the third aisle.

I frowned; he obviously knew where he was going. It meant he had been here too often.

"Stay here," Jasper said as he made his way through the flower beds. "She's in the back now, making orders. I have to go talk to her. If I don't warn her you're here, she'll get upset." He disappeared behind a wall, his footsteps careful and quiet. His routinely ordered manner here only made it that much more depressing.

I didn't need to strain my ears as I heard the soft clinking of garden pots stop once the door Jasper used closed with a resounding thud.

"You're late," we heard a small, tinkling voice say. She sounded both disappointed and relieved.

"I know," he said. We heard the movement of a chair, and assumed Jasper sat down. "The family wanted to come."

The flowers that had been rustling and the scissors that had been snapping stopped. "They're here?" she whispered, thinking we couldn't hear them. There was a short shuffling of feet before a resounding _thwack_ echoed against the walls. She smacked him. I had to throw a hand over my mouth to hide my laugh.

Bella tugged on my hand, and gave me a look that told me to shut up, despite the smile in her eyes. I couldn't help but kiss her quickly.

Alice's thoughts were racing so fast, I couldn't keep up. "Why didn't you _warn me_?" she demanded. "God, I hate it when you do this. You know how I feel about surprises, and you know how I feel about you." I cringed, hearing Jasper's heartache through his thoughts. "Why would you insist on combining the two? I already told you I don't want to join your family."

"I know," Jasper said calmly, even though I could tell in his voice that it killed him a little—theoretically speaking—each time she said something like that. "But they wanted to see you. You have to understand that they miss you—or, well, Alice. They haven't seen her in two years. Please, even if it's not for me, could you please just go out and say hi? Please, Alice."

"It's Alison," she snapped.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't do it on purpose."

"You never do," she said, somewhat condescendingly.

"Alison, please. I know you say you don't like me, but some part of you, way deep down, knows that I'm telling the truth. If you didn't you wouldn't have been upset that I was late today. _And_ you would have already kicked me out." He paused. "Not to mention, you've met them all before, remember? The only one you haven't met is Edward. Granted, it was only a brief encounter, but at least it won't be so terrible."

She was silent a moment. "Fine," she said. "I'll say hi to them, but only because I have to go out there to show you out the door."

"Fine," he said.

"Fine."

Their footsteps grew louder, and all the sudden a tiny little girl's head appeared from around the wall. She was barely visible through the tall flowers that stood on the tables. Her long black hair was swishing back and forth across her back as she stormed into the front of her store. She had a few stray leaves stuck on her sleeves and one even in her hair, and her tiny legs made her fly across the room.

"Hi," she said, stopping quickly and putting her hands on her hips. "I'm Alison. It's nice to meet you." Jasper was hot on her trail, following so closely that when she stopped, he nearly crashed into her.

"I'm Edward," I said cautiously, "And this is Bella." I pulled her closer to me.

The rest introduced themselves in a similar manner. As soon as we were done, she smiled so briefly that it didn't reach her eyes. "Nice to meet you." She spun on her heel and looked up at Jasper. "There, I did it," she said as if we weren't standing right there. "Are you leaving yet?"

My eyes widened in shock, as did Bella's, Esme's, Rosalie's, and Emmett's.

"What happened to you?" Rosalie asked, disgusted. "You were my sister. And now you're this cold-hearted… bitch." She shook her head and grabbed Emmett's hand. Alison spun around to look at Rosalie, a little intimidated. But who wouldn't? Even as a vampire, Rosalie was intimidating. "I don't know what's wrong with you. For two years now, Jasper has come in here just to spend time with you. He's told you about our world, and how we live. We aren't expecting you to jump into our arms and leave your life here behind, but you could at least pretend to be considerate to Jasper."

"Rosalie," Esme said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Enough."

"No, she needs to hear this." She turned back to Alison. "I won't just sit here and watch her tear my brother into pieces like this. You're killing him. You may not even notice it, but every time you tell him you can't stand him, or that you never want to be a part of this family, it hurts him. Have you no respect for other people's feelings?" She turned and headed toward the door. "I don't get you, Alison."

She pushed her way through the door, dragging Emmett behind her. Esme left as well, leaving just Bella and me. For loyalty purposes, I put my arm around her waist and followed them.

"What was she thinking, Edward?" Esme asked quietly as we walked along the sidewalk away from the shop.

"She was embarrassed, mostly. Mortified, even. Her thoughts move insanely fast, but they made sense. She kept thinking about what a terrible impression she made, and how she couldn't believe she had let her frustration get the best of her. She cares for Jasper, whether or not she wants to admit it. It's just hard for her to cope with everything, and she's been resisting him for so long that she feels like she can't give in now."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "She wants to be a vampire?"

"Not necessarily. She likes Jasper, but she doesn't know exactly what that means. And she feels like she can't tell him because if she did, he'd assume she wanted to be part of the family and she doesn't think she wants to yet."

"Man, it's gotta be hard for Jasper," Emmett said. "He just found out that Alice will likely remember everything if she becomes a vampire again. But he doesn't think it ethically right to change her without consent. I'm surprised he was so calm when you woke up, Edward."

Esme shook her head. "He wasn't. He was really angry when he found it all out with Bella. That's why he was gone for a majority of the time until Edward woke up. He couldn't be near Bella knowing that, so he took off. He had carefully composed himself by the time he came back. It's extremely difficult for him."

And then, as if he heard us, Jasper ran by. We knew humans wouldn't see him, but it still worried us. He was obviously upset at something.

"It's probably best you two don't come home for a while," Esme said, looking at Bella and I. "Go hunting, go for a run, anything. But don't come back to the house for a while. He doesn't seem like he's in the mood to talk to you guys right now. No offense."

"None taken," Bella said. "We'll take the long way home. You think you can get him to tolerate us in like two hours?"

"Yeah," Rosalie said. "We'll talk to him."

Esme gave Bella and me a soft hug before walking toward the car, where passerby stared in awe at the beautiful people hastily piling inside.

The gray clouds slowly began to swirl apart, and I knew it was only a matter of time before the sun would peek its way out of the overcast. I turned to my angel, and inched my arm across her waist.

"We need to go."

She nodded, before setting our bodies in motion towards the woods and back to home. I motioned her chin up with my finger and placed a tortuous and chaste kiss upon her lips. Bella needed to know how much she always would mean to me. A sigh escaped my lips; I hadn't been this happy in so long. Yet, I could be happier. Carlisle, wherever he was, could come back. Alice could come back. Jasper could come back.

Then I would be happy.

I wanted to feel sorry for Jasper; and I was.

But I knew he hated the sympathy the rest of the family regularly placed on him, so I tried not to care so much.

All I could do now was stare back into the red orbs of my Bella, and pray she would never leave me. That I would never leave her.

I didn't want to have to be where Jasper was.

I craned my neck back towards Alison's Flower Shop for a fleeting look, just in time to catch the pixie herself gracefully turn the "Open" sign to "Closed."

It was still really hard to act like it did not bother me.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews make Ben feel better. :)

_Ben's sick A/N__ (when you read this, cough after every sentence…it's a good representation of what I'm doing.): I hope you like this. Edward and Bella are finally back! But that doesn't mean the troubles are all over!!! Stay tuned. And I'm sorry for the late post; being sick is not fun._

Until next time,

cALLIEfornia BENches


	13. The Scheme of Things

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N: **Hello. Sorry it's late again. Ben's internet was down all weekend. Still is, as a matter of fact. So you better appreciate this chapter because I had to drive over to his house at 10 tonight to get his half. :) Anyway, absolutely everything is explained in this chapter. And by everything, I mean everything. Every twist and turn we've provided you with… it's all here. And yes, this includes who died in Chapter 7 of WHWHW. :) So enjoy. Some sad news: Ben and I discussed the future of Turning Eighteen today, and we figured out that there was probably only going to be roughly four more chapters left in the story, not including the epilogue. Sad day. :( But if you're still aching for more cALLIEfornia BENches, we're working super hard on Cursed, and throughout the summer we'll be writing a whole mess of mini series. So it isn't over.

* * *

**Turning Eighteen  
By cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Chapter 10: **The Scheme of Things

The sun finally began to shine its way feebly down the canopy of the snow-covered forest, forming small patches of light upon the ground floor where Bella and I stood; we had decided to just venture towards the path that would soon lead towards the Denali house after spending two hours aimlessly walking around town. The cloud cover ahead was beginning to fully diminish, and a stunning hue of blue was being painted across the sky. Small rays of light beamed down on nearby tree branches and their slightly damp leaves. Everything was glistening. Not another living soul was around. As the two of us silently trekked, surrounded by underbrush, my eyes followed the pockets of sunshine.

And slowly, a ray illuminated upon my skin. I was taken aback initially as warmth traveled from my arm to my neck, and back towards the area where the sun had left its bright mark. I had forgotten how unnaturally comfortable the sun, even in the coldest of weather, felt on my bare skin. I gazed down at the patch of light on my left arm, my sight moving to my right at Bella's hands intertwined with my own. It felt slightly disconcerting to be disappointed that I would never feel that warmth with her ever again. I frowned at the thought.

We continued to walk in silence until another blotch of warmth pierced my skin, and I tried very hard to suppress a sigh of pleasure. My intertwined fingers squeezed slightly in contact with the heat.

Bella gasped. "I haven't seen you sparkle in quite a long time, Edward," she whispered, as if telling some important secret. I looked down at the sun on my arm, finally noticing the sparkling aside from the relaxing heat. My skin glistened with the surrounding wet branches shrouded in light.

I smiled. How familiar.

In the midst of my content thoughts, Bella and I had stopped in the middle of the snowy woods, simply staring at my skin in mild wonder and excitement. _It is good to be back again. _

Finally, I felt that I could relax. I was safe. My Bella was by my side, safe in my arms. And my family...

Lazily, my thumbs rubbed assuring circles unto Bella's back hand, and I slowly averted my gaze to her face. Brown wisps of hair flowed gently across her face, glinting like glass when little strands would wave into a ray of sunshine. Her eyes were closed, and a small smile crept across her smooth features. God, did she look breathtaking. We stayed glued to the spot for a little longer; we really were in no hurry.

Eventually, my thumb ceased its brushes on her skin, and she sighed.

"This is nice," she purred, her eyes still gently closed, fluttering beneath her lids every once in a while.

Before I could utter any concurrence, however, the sunlight melded behind moving clouds, darkening the sky slightly. The change of scenery was drastic.

And Bella opened her eyes, meeting my gaze.

I was taken aback, fully expecting those beautiful brown orbs to look up shyly to me. Instead, blood red eyes fixed upon mine, and my back went rigid, stiffer than any board. Bella caught my change in mood instantly, even while I hurriedly tried to shift back into complacent features.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I murmured. There was no need to be upset over this, I thought. I already knew that she was going to donning that color. Hell, I myself had red eyes. But as I tried desperately to change my internal thoughts by looking into her eyes for perhaps a remaining streak of chocolate brown, I knew I couldn't. The red wasn't theproblem. All it did was remind me that the two of us were indeed vampires once more. That something had happened. That we needed to discuss some things that we had tried to hopefully avoid. Happiness was once again going to have to adjust.

I needed to talk to Bella about our human lives, and the vampire ones. There was no denying it anymore.

"Bella..."

She sensed the hesitation in my voice, and I could already tell she knew what I was going to say. Her eyes pleaded with mine to seek reason; to hold off on this as long as possible. I knew that I couldn't.

"We need to talk about this."

"About _what?_ There's nothing to talk about. You're happy, I'm happy..."

I shook my head slowly. I wanted so much to ignore everything as well, and to live happy lives without further burden. Today was already incredibly radical; to wake up a vampire again, with my Bella in my arms. To see Alice, who probably also subtly reminded us of the change that had occurred. And now, with the once nice weather diminishing, our problems had crept from its shadows, sprouting its ugly head for us to face.

"You know that's not true," I murmured, "We have things to discuss, Bella. Like how we're back to _this,_" I pointed at my eyes, signaling attention to the red tinge, "and how everything seems to have changed. I still remember being Masen. But I also remember being Edward. And I want to know... why you came to Volterra. What happened to you after Alice died. I don't want to be confused any longer, Bella."

The forest rung still for a span of time, and the only sound came from nearby birds fluttering atop the trees and the quiet breathing of the girl beside me that only a vampire could hear. Finally, Bella spoke up, sighing in the process.

"When you were taken, I didn't know I could be much more broken than I already was. But somehow I found a way. All I could do was wallow in pity and depress myself with thoughts of you. It was difficult to speak to anyone about anything anymore. Being around the family was the only thing I felt comfortable with, because no matter how horrible and heart-wrenching it was that you weren't here, I thought I would always have the rest of the Cullens. My real family." Her head was hung low, and she refrained from looking at me. A part of me wanted to cease her pain, to stop this conversation. The better half of me wanted to know this. I had missed too much.

"But I couldn't even keep _that _well! Esme, I think, blamed me for your 'death,' and would never look me in the eye or put herself in a situation that involved just me and her. Alice always tried to be comforting, but I was still so broken that I never talked to her much like I used to when you were still here. I only had Carlisle, who agreed to change me upon my request. I thought that if I was a vampire, I would never have to deal with nightmares of your death, or hear your voice taunting me everyday. I could just be. And still be a Cullen.

"Then one day, as I told you way back in Volterra, Alice persuaded me to get out of the house with her to hunt. I hadn't left the house in a very long time, so I finally gave in," her voice grew significantly quiet and, even though I knew what was going to happen and had accepted it, knew she needed comforting. Gently, I pulled her to my side, tightly wrapping my arms around her.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," she whispered, her head in the crook of my neck. "It must have happened fast, because Victoria was still there, looking maniacally at me. So I did the only thing I could think of: I ripped the bitch apart. Alice would have deserved nothing less. But the damage was still done. Alice was gone, and I had lost a sister and officially a family.

"So imagine our surprise a few months later when we found Alice, our Alice, in town... as a human. She was working in her flower shop. But she didn't remember us, much like you and I didn't initially know Esme or Jasper. Alice freaked out and forced us to leave, where the entire family, save Carlisle, banished me." My hands instantly curled into fists at this information. It hurt to know my angel had gone through all these things. But my family? _They were supposed to protect her. _It took all my energy to hold my tongue and let Bella continue talking. If I exploded in anger now, we'd never finish this discussion.

Bella sensed my stiff posture, but proceeded.

"I went to the only place I could."

"So you went to Volterra?" I blurted. "You could have gone anywhere! You could have stayed!"

"And face humiliation and personal exile?" she shouted.

The air was tense and no one spoke for a good minute.

"Yeah, well, I had no where else to go. You were always still on my mind, and the only constant left. I thought that life in eternity would be somewhat bearable had I ventured into the last place you were. The only place I had where I could still manage to investigate you. I ended up in Volterra, where I asked to join the guard, also because it seemed like my rightful place."

Now I was thoroughly confused.

"Why would that be your rightful place?" That was far from what I thought her place was. Her _rightful _place was with those who loved her.

For the first time since we began this conversation, Bella's eyes met mine. Tears lined the bottom of her lashes.

"Because for the first time, I felt like that monster you always felt that you were. I was a horrible excuse for a body; I failed to contribute to anything with a family that, through an immense hardship, still invited me with open arms. I disrespected everyone around me. Hell, I took away the seemingly unlimited love I thought Esme always had! I weakened the bonds of the Cullen's. I killed Alice, and in the process ruined Jasper's life!" By now, Bella was yelling, her form trembling under her words. "To this day, I cannot look at Jasper without knowing I caused his present pain. I let everyone down. And what hurt the most was that you weren't there to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. I was finally like you, invincible, and you weren't there to get angry that my eyes were now topaz. Without you, it didn't matter how indomitable I physically was. I still felt weak everyday.

"I'm a monster, Edward. I ruined the very family I loved! You helped me realize just what kind of thing I had become. And the only place, the place I deserved to spend the rest of eternity, was the very place I always thought was full of monsters. The very place where they made the evil and killed the innocent. I went to Volterra." In a flash, Bella was out of my arms, appearing a few feet away from me, her head once again bowed down low.

Slowly, I walked to her hunched form. Lifting my arms, I placed my index finger below her chin, raising her face to meet mine. Intently, I kept a piercing gaze with her red eyes, seeing past the color. I had heard what I wanted to hear. Now it was time to rid her of her pain and never let her out of my sight.

"Don't say that. Ever. You are never a monster, and to think that is the most absurd thing I have listened to in a long time. It wasn't your fault for Alice's death, and in turn, Jasper's anger and shame should not fall upon your shoulders. You could never have foreseen Victoria, nor could you have been able to predict that she would be a human, of all things, and not remember anything. As for Esme, know that she acted in a way a grieving mother had to handle. She lost a child as a human, and the effect of my disappearance brought back past memories. I know for a fact that she regrets not standing up for you in the square that day.

"If there's anything I've learned as a human, it's that loving you is fate. No matter when or what situation may pervade, I will always love you, whether you're Isa, Bella, or whomever else. I don't necessarily understand how I became human, or how I was able to meet you as well, but I _do _know that it doesn't matter. Our love is too special, too great, to die. It belongs in eternity, and it belongs with us. And that," I said, kissing her cheek, "is why you could never be a monster. And I cannot either. We wouldn't have come back if he didn't believe we were meant to do something. To love. And I'm sure we would not be here if we were monsters. Monsters don't deserve another chance."

I couldn't say anymore. Not because I didn't want to; I could have talked lovingly to her forever. But because Bella pushed herself unto me, crushing her lips to mine in the process. We stayed there, holding each other and kissing with all that we had. Our lips grew frantic, replacing the initial sensual vibe with a passion of urgency and need.

We slowly parted, not diverting our eyes from anyone but each other.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, my Bella."

"I'm glad we had this talk."

The sun was no longer visible behind the quick flashes of moving clouds, and the once blue sky was darkening into a navy tinge. We must have stood in the forest for quite some time. It was time to go.

I replayed all I had heard today, making a mental note not to bring it up further. The past was the past, and it made no sense to be frustrated from it when it would only hinder the future, regardless that I had all of eternity. I found it much easier to forgive my family for what they did, after contemplating further. _As long as I still have Bella, I will just never let it happen again. _

But something wasn't right.

"Something seems off," I murmured, my face enveloped by Bella's hair. I still knew that she could hear me.

"What seems off?"

"Well, it's just that I expected a different reason for why you came to Volterra. When I read Esme's mind back in the flower shop, she felt extremely guilty and ashamed for letting Jasper shout at you the last time she was there. She told me, when I was Masen, that the Volturi also contacted her about your death, saying that you requested to be killed, like I had. They said you wished to have no further reason to live. That's kind of why I was initially hesitant about bringing up this conversation; I didn't want to bring up past hardships."

Bella was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Oh no,"

"What?"

"Don't you remember what Jane told us before we died?! She plans on killing..." But Bella couldn't finish. And she didn't need to.

I knew exactly what she meant.

The Volturi was deliberately lying to the family, failing to mention also the cause of my death.

I already knew the Volturi were not to be trusted. That Jane specifically had intentions for our deaths.

Suddenly, everything was starting to make sense.

Carlisle was in Volterra.

"Oh no," I gasped. I slowly looked into Bella's eyes.

"Carlisle," I managed to choke.

Bella stood in shock. "Are you saying that he's..."

Without hesitation, I grabbed her hand. Together, we strode through the forest at full speed, aware that the sun was gone, replaced by a kindling darkness. The birds had ceased to chirp above.

* * *

When we arrived at the house, I hurried up the stairs without explanation to the others and started throwing things into our suitcases. I could vaguely hear Bella explaining to the others what we had discovered, and the new urgent need to move to Volterra as soon as possible. We had to save Carlisle before it was too late.

I was practically flying through the room, frantically stuffing and overstuffing clothes into the too-small suitcases. But it would have to suffice for now.

We needed to leave.

Now.

As soon as I heard Bella finish her speech, the others were off into their rooms, packing. Not a minute later, I heard Bella climb the stairs to our room timidly.

I glanced back at her over my shoulder as I shoved more clothes into the suitcase. "Come on, we've got to go. Help me pack."

"Edward," she said quietly, playing with her fingers as she stared at the ground. "Can I ask you something?"

My brows furrowed and I immediately slowed my movements and went to her, gently putting my arm around her waist and leading her over to the bed. "Of course, love. You know you can ask me anything."

"Do you think…," she started. "I just… I know we need to leave quickly and everything… but do you think we could make a pit stop so I could say goodbye to Charlie and Jacob? I never really got to say goodbye to them when I left to get you three years ago. I know they probably are assuming that I'm dead by now, but it would mean a lot to me. Some closure, you know?"

I bit my lip. We really needed to get to Carlisle, but I could understand where she was coming from. Hell, if I had been in her same position, I'd want exactly the same thing. And although it would be tough, maybe I could convince Esme and the others to go ahead without us. That'd probably save some time.

"Of course, Bella," I said. "It's only fair. How about you go tell the others, and I'll meet you downstairs in five?"

Her eyes widened. "Really? That soon?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'll book some tickets to the next flight Forks right now."

She threw her arms around me and placed butterfly kisses all over my face. I laughed. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she chanted between kisses. She smiled widely at me before dashing out of the room.

And that's how, three hours later, we were standing in front of Charlie's door.

She had been quiet throughout the entire trip, and I wasn't sure whether it was because she was excited or nervous. Probably a bit of both, I supposed. I had hardly gotten ten words from her the entire plane ride. Eventually, I just handed her my iPod and let her be. But right now, as we stood silently on the porch of her old house, her nerves were clearly getting the best of her. The hand that wasn't around mine was nervously clenching and unclenching, and she kept taking deep, unnecessary breaths.

Not that I could blame her. As far as Charlie was concerned, she had left for me three years ago and never heard from her again. Any kidnapped victim's family would have giving up hope after three years.

Charlie was about to get the shock of his life.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked cautiously, using her hand to pull her closer to me. She took a deep breath and nodded, bringing her other hand cautiously up to the door.

She knocked three times and waited.

"Just a minute!" a voice rang from inside. It was weird hearing that voice after so long. I could see she was uncomfortable, too, but we both knew it had to be done.

We heard heavy footsteps from inside, and then the door opened.

"Bella," he said, his eyes widening. "Is that really you?" He closed his eyes and rubbed them before he opened them again. "Bella?"

"Hi, Charlie," she said quietly. I squeezed her hand in assurance.

Charlie reached out a hand cautiously, as if she would disappear, and touched her hair lightly. When she didn't disappear, he seemed to relax. "You're really here, right? I'm not just imagining things again?"

"Again?" she asked softly, genuinely worried. "No. I'm really here."

He tore her from my grasp and threw his arms around her. I knew, for Charlie, this was a big deal. Bella had mentioned more than once how he wasn't big on affection. But apparently seeing your daughter for the first time in three years can make you emotional. His eyes were squeezed shut and tears were leaking out of them as he breathed her in, clinging to her as if she was some sort of lifeline.

Bella had her arms wrapped tightly around her father's neck, holding him as close as he would allow without crushing him. I knew it had to be incredibly hard for her, being that close to a human, but I knew she would be fine. I think some of our old vampire habits carried on with us during the transformation, because the bloodlust was coming way too easy to us.

Even a human bystander, one that couldn't read the incredibly touching thoughts in Charlie's mind, would more than likely be brought to tears by this reunion.

I gave the pair their space as they reunited again for the first time, and stood toward a corner of the porch.

When Charlie pulled away, he captured her face between his hands and gave her a thorough examination. He looked from her longer, shinier brown hair, to her dark black sunglasses, to her flawless, incredibly pale skin. "What _are_ you?" he asked quietly. "You look like my Bella and sound like my Bella, but you look…," he finally glanced up from her features and looked at me, acknowledging my existence with a slight glare, "Like him."

I had to give Charlie points for perceptiveness. He had always been perceptive, but had a bad case of denial. Now, it seemed, he saw everything instead of just what he wanted to see.

"Can we take this inside?" I asked, glancing nervously around the neighborhood.

He nodded. "Sure, sure" he said. I saw Bella stiffen infinitesimally, so only a vampire would see, at his familiar phrase. He was obviously spending too much time around Jacob.

Charlie ushered us into the house, and I was surprised at how little had changed. It seemed as though he had kept the house in the exact same way it had been before she left. Pictures of her and Renee still covered the walls. In addition, there was a new one I had never seen before. It was a picture of Bella.

Her face looked dead. Her eyes were sunken in and her cheekbones were sticking out as if she hadn't eaten in a while. She was wearing a too-big sweatshirt and a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes. The sweatshirt had been mine, if I remember right; it was the one I hadn't known she had stolen until we had moved and I realized it was missing. It was the only bit of me I had accidentally left with her. And here she was, wearing it in her school picture.

So this was how she was when I left. It was terrifying to think that I left her in this state.

"Edward," she said softly from behind me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. "Come on, we have to talk to Charlie."

"I did this to you," I said, hating myself with every fiber of my being. I was such a terrible person.

"It was a long time ago, Edward. You shouldn't keep blaming yourself. We're here now, and that's all that matters, don't you think?" she asked. I was silent. "Now let's go. We have a lot of explaining to do."

She laced her fingers through mine and pulled me toward the living room where her father was sitting down. She sat on the couch and I sat next to her, keeping my hand in hers.

She took a deep breath before looking at Charlie. "Well. You start, because I don't know where to begin. What do you want to know?"

Charlie didn't even hesitate. "Where have you been?"

I choked back a laugh. This was a complicated answer, and he would likely think we were crazy if we told him the truth. I wondered what Bella was going to tell him.

"When I left, I went to Volterra, Italy. Here was a miscommunication, and Edward was in danger. I had to go save him, Charlie. I didn't have a choice. But you've got to understand, I thought I would be gone a few days. But things went horribly wrong, and Edward got taken away. Needless to say, I was a mess. Even worse than when you had last seen me, Charlie.

"I was in no condition to go home. I wasn't very conscious of what was going on around me during this time, but the Cullens were taking care of me. They took me to Denali, where I stayed for a long time. About a year, I believe. But eventually, I realized I was a burden to them, so I got out of their hair. I went back to Italy to try and find Edward.

"I found him, after a long search period. He was being held prisoner by a group called the Volturi. They captured me, as well, and completely by accident threw me into his cell. We escaped from the cell, but were…," she paused and looked to me. I nodded to her, telling her to go on. Charlie deserved a full explanation, even if it meant telling the secret. "Well, we died," she said blandly.

Charlie started laughing. "What?"

"Theoretically speaking, I had been dead for about five months when I went to Italy, but they killed me further. Killed me completely."

"You've lost me," Charlie said. "You were dead, but you were living?"

"Do you believe in vampires, Charlie?"

He laughed for a moment before he realized we weren't kidding. "You're not joking," he said dryly. "No way. Vampires are mythical creatures. That's ridiculous, Bella."

"Not quite," she said. She explained the workings of vampires to him, and what happened to us, how we were reincarnated into humans after our death, and then turned into vampires again. I could tell in his mind that he didn't want to believe it, but he had to. Bella told him about my power. And, like anyone would, he tested it out.

"So… you died, but only kind of, and then you died completely, and then you came back to life only to be kind-of-killed again?"

Bella nodded, thinking about his answer. "More or less, yeah."

"Huh," he said, looking a little forlorn. "So… the Volturi… am I in any danger now because I know? I mean, you said you guys don't… feed… on humans, but the Volturi did."

"It's possible, but not probable," I said. "They have no idea Bella is even alive still, let alone that she's been home to speak with you. If they knew, probably, but it's not like we're going to march in there and announce that we've talked to you. I wouldn't worry about anything, Charlie. You'll be fine."

"Okay," he said. "Well, that answers a lot of lingering questions I had before."

I chuckled, but otherwise kept mostly silent until the end of our time with Charlie. He and Bella talked for about an hour, just catching up. Charlie told us of his adventures in trying to find her, and what he had been up to since then. He hadn't changed much; he still went fishing every week or so, and was still chief of police down at the station. Charlie's thoughts were blissful.

And as much as I hated to break them up, I knew I had to. If we still had to stop down in La Push, we were going to have to leave pretty soon.

I gently nudged Bella with my elbow. "Bella, we have to get going."

She frowned at me, but nodded. "Okay," she said. She stood up and turned to Charlie. "Charlie," she said quietly. "It was so good to see you." A sad smile placed itself on her face.

"As it was you," he said. "Will I get to see you again? I know you guys are moving right now, but I'd really like to see you again. Not to mention, it wouldn't make this feel so much like a dream."

I knew we wouldn't be seeing Charlie again, as I was pretty sure Bella did, but I don't think she wanted to disappoint him. Not after how happy he had been today. There was no way she could tell him that moving to Volterra came with a high risk of death. "Of course, Charlie. I'd love to see you again. I can't say exactly when it'll be, but hopefully it'll be soon."

He nodded, a grin lighting up his face. "Good," he said. "I can't wait."

Bella's smile was unbearably bittersweet. It would be the last time she saw her father. "Bye, Charlie," she said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too, kid. I'm glad you came to see me, even if it was only for an hour. Next time we'll get a few more, right?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Next time."

Her and her father embraced again, tightly. If Bella had been able to cry, I knew she would be. Charlie looked pretty near tears, too, but he wouldn't let them get to him. He didn't want to show her how badly he didn't want her to leave again. He was terrified they would never see each other, but took joy in the fact that she said she would visit again.

When the two broke away, Charlie reached out a hand towards me. I shook it and nodded. "It was good seeing you, Charlie. You've made Bella very happy today."

He smiled and dropped my hand. "I could say the same thing for her."

After another short round of goodbyes, we were on our way to La Push. Bella was unusually silent. It wasn't the kind of silence like on the plane, either. She was sad, and we both knew it. I slowed our running so we were simply walking at a human pace and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her and placing my chin on the top of her head.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her.

"Do I have another choice?"

I didn't respond to that. I simply held her as close as I could manage and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, you know. A lot."

"I know," she whispered, as if speaking any louder would disrupt our peace. "I love you, too."

I simply held her for a moment while she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. "Edward, what if Jacob doesn't want to see me? What if he throws the treaty in our face? Technically, we aren't allowed over there."

My hand lifted her chin so she was looking at me. I placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "If it would make you feel any better, Esme gave me the Black's phone number. Would you like to call them before we cross the border, just to make sure it would be alright? I'm sure it will be. They haven't seen you in three years. Billy probably won't be as shocked as Charlie was. He probably knows you're a vampire by now."

She nodded, and I kissed her again while I dug my phone from my pocket. I flipped it open and, finding Jacob and Billy's number, hit send and gave it to her. She smiled at me.

I could hear the ringing in her ear, and then Billy answering. "Hi, Billy? It's Bella. Bella Swan."

The line was silent for a moment before he said anything else. "Where should we meet you?" he asked.

Bella looked at me quickly. "How about at the café by Forks High?"

"We'll meet you there in ten."

I heard a click, and he hung up. Bella gave me a puzzled look, but I didn't know any more than she did. "Well," I said slowly. "I guess we should get going? They obviously have things they want to talk to us about." She nodded and took my hand, and we started running toward the café.

When we arrived, Billy was already there. We saw his wheelchair parked at the end of a table. At the table was a dark, russet-skinned man that, if you didn't know them, might look like Jacob. But Bella and I knew better. Sam Uley was sitting with Billy, and there was no Jacob. I noticed Bella's brows furrow together as we approached table.

"Hey," she said cautiously.

"I thought I smelled blood-suckers," Sam said crossly.

"Enough," Billy said. "No need to be hostile."

Edward and I sat in the booth across from Sam, and Bella didn't waste any time. "Where's Jacob?"

Immediately, both Billy and Sam's minds were picturing Victoria, and a terrible battle. Victoria and Jacob were fighting ferociously. It was a tough battle, and the strengths were nearly equal. But I watched—more through Sam's mind than Billy's, since he had been able to see it through Jacob's mind—as Victoria beat down Jacob. But with the way she was squeezing and tearing at his limbs… there was no way he survived that. There was so much blood…

"Oh my god," I whispered quietly.

"What?" Bella said, panicked now. "What happened?"

"Jacob…," I said quietly. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

Comprehension dawned on her face. "Victoria," she said. "My dream… It was Jacob. It wasn't you, it was Jacob. That's why my heart hurt so bad… I thought it was because I lost you. But that wasn't it… it hurt because I lost my best friend. Oh my god." She dropped her head into her hands on the table. "Oh my god."

I placed my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She buried her face into my chest. For the second time tonight, I knew she would be crying if she could.

"Oh, god," she repeated. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. I can't...."

"Shh," I said, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back and using my other hand to pull her into my lap. "It's okay, Bella. It'll be okay."

I felt her heaving, dry sobbing, into my chest as she took in the information. I stole a glance at Billy who, despite the angry thoughts bouncing about in his head about our kind in general, looked sympathetic towards Bella. Her sadness broke my heart. I would have done anything to take it away from her, but I didn't know of anything I _could _do except for hold her until she cried it all out.

I didn't know how long it would take, but I figured we had eternity.

* * *

**A/N:** So now you know. Jacob was the one who died. Hope you aren't too mad about that. :)

Mucho amor. And review. We most likely will not be updating Turning Eighteen this coming week, because I (Allie) work at a chocolate shop, and it's Valentine's Day week. Needless to say, I'm working every single day this week. Hah. I won't have any time. =/

_Until next time,_

cALLIEfornia BENches


	14. What Can Kill Us

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N**: Sorry for the late post! It is my (Ben) fault. And then Fanfiction was down for like three days, so that didn't help either. Hah. This chapter is the last true filler chapter (even if you could call it filler... it's more like the rising action) of the story. And there also aren't many chapters left. Just a heads up that, while we intend to post every Friday, the last few weeks working on the loose ends of this story will mean that sometimes, if needed, posting will be delayed. This is only because we want the story to be PERFECT, and the ending has to be superb (even better than the ending we wrote for WHWHW). We hope you understand! Okay, well here's the chapter. TA-DA!

Also, if you haven't already, check out an amazing story by jmeyer called _Eight Years Later! _It's incredible and her betas are geniuses... haha. Just kidding (about the beta part, not the incredible part). Anyway, we're so proud of her and the success she's had so far. :)

* * *

**Turning Eighteen****  
By cALLIEfornia BENches**

**Chapter 12**: What Can Kill Us

The impromptu flight to Volterra couldn't be called silent. Silence would mean the deafening halt of words, sounds, and other utterances. By silence, one could possibly hear those small creaks of wooden floors, of breaths, or of the wind. In silence, time tricked us, tricked even the mind into standing still. Everything would be still.

The private jet afforded no such thing.

It felt cramped and heated. There was immense discomfort to be simply sitting upon the intended-to-be-relaxed upholstered leather seats. The creamy beige coloring of the walls and the plush padding of the chairs provided no solace; it merely absorbed all the tension on the plane. The cockpit looked like a trap. And five vampires were waiting impatiently for the jet to land. No one wanted to waste time, sitting still and buckling seatbelts. They could be fighting for Carlisle right now. They could be productive and efficient.

If it were silent, one could only hear the occasional crunch of leather beneath adjusting bodies.

But those voices.

The ones that leaked out a stiff and rigid ambience from its pores. No creamy beige or plush padding could be comforting with those voices floating around. No small sounds of a cough or an intake of breath. No silence.

Because I could still hear inside their minds the entire flight. On the outside, in the cockpit, everything was still. In the mind, internal thoughts raged on, and seemed louder than normal. The volume was making up for the physical lack of words.

_What will I do without him..._

_Everything will be alright. It has to be. _

_Oh, Alice._

_I'm going to rip someone in half. A guard, maybe. Aro? It doesn't matter; someone will pay the consequences._

They all buzzed before me, incoherent together, but heard nonetheless. I tried desperately to tune them out, to focus on anything but the conglomeration of thoughts. Almost as if I had said it aloud, a pale hand beside me slid underneath my own palms and intimately intertwined them. I smiled, knowing it was Bella.

She was the only silence I could ever afford.

The plane descended then, dropping below the clouds and darkness between the luscious and dark green land. It was close to around three in the morning, and dawn had not settled upon the high cliffs and green fields surrounding the city. And while beautiful, Volterra gave us anything but excitement. Instead, dread permeated into the already thick atmosphere of the cockpit. The sight of the city reminded each us the possibility of an end. We might not ever emerge from the underground castle the Volturi laid.

Time now seemed to be dauntingly bleak. Eternity could very well end today.

No one spoke when the plane landed. The tension within the jet followed us like a lingering cloud as we departed towards the infamous clock tower. I made sure to hold Bella close to my side. When all was clear, we began our run towards the city center.

In a flash, the gates came into view.

The sight of Volterra was haunting, whose entrance at this time of hour bore the resemblance of a ghost; its tall pillars rose like rocks from the hill, and whose bricks creepily shined with the setting moon. Its streets were deserted, and the cobblestones eerily brought an ancient atmosphere to the city.

None of us spoke as we stealthily crept forth, though I knew it was of no use; I suspected the Volturi had already felt our presence, given the talented powers belonging to Aro's guards. The voices still blurred in with my thoughts; everyone seemed on edge. Together, we climbed the tall walls leading to the square easily, leaping towards the clock tower.

Bella shivered beside me, peering high above to the monolithic shadow belonging to the clock tower. A look of reminiscence and fear etched into her face; she was being reminded of my rescue, and her arrival. _Will this end the same way? Will we get out of here?_

I couldn't let that happen. I had to stay positive and strong. If I continued harboring this mentality of imminent failure, I would never be able to succeed and survive. I was letting my family down. I was letting Bella down.

We would win this. We just had to.

We had to get Carlisle back.

Emmett and Rosalie pulled me out of my revelation, stalking towards the dark shadows where the sewers led to the Volturi lair. The faint smell of vampire lingered below my nose, but it was too diminished to indicate that someone was watching us.

I took a deep breath again. Not because I was catching a scent—there was no point anymore—but because I was simply readying myself. Briefly, I caught the slump figure of Jasper lurking to my right, his mind oddly mute to me, as if he were purposely blocking me. The only thoughts I could hear pertained to both Alice and Carlisle on his mind. Undoubtedly at the moment, I was grateful for the lessening of voices still shouting in my mind. Pushing back as much internal noise as possible, I cleared my throat; we all needed to be ready.

"Keep your head up."

The five figures before me whipped their faces in my direction, surprised that someone finally chose to spoke in the span of the entire journey. They had all been in their own worlds before now, immersed in preparation, hopes, prayers, and fear. Their bodies had merely directed them towards this place. This requirement bound by family. Grim smiles lined each of their faces, as if they understood.

_We can do this. For Carlisle._

_I miss him. So much._

Without another word, Emmett unlatched the nearest sewer, throwing away the piece of metal he had managed to tear through. It clattered on the cobblestone steps, loudly reverberating the sounds of what might have been the clock tower's chime. Swiftly, my family jumped in: Esme and Jasper, followed by a large Emmett and a rigid Rosalie. Bella and I went in last.

The moon was no longer visible and the stars could not be seen from where we were. Darkness and the scent of unpleasant musk lined the inside of the sewer. _Darkness is only so dark for a vampire. _

The putrid smell rose to our noses every time the water below us splashed around from our movements down a long and winding tunnel. It nagged on me, overpowering my senses. Shaking my head, I tried desperately to shake off the feeling of repulsion. I had to focus.

We made our way as quietly as possible through the tunnel, making sure to lessen any sudden movements. Bella clung to my hand as I led the rest. The rest trailed tightly behind me, ready at moments notice.

We must have been walking hours. Maybe days.

But in that span of time, a surge of electricity sparked through my body, and traveled along the others, warming our bodies and creating an unknown strength none of us had previously thought capable. Perhaps it was the water, or our bodies pressed tightly together in a communal formation.

But somehow, I finally felt ready. I didn't need the rest of the voices to tell me they thought otherwise.

Against all odds, I felt as though I could do this. I could fight against a long string of powerful vampires. I could weather numerous onslaughts of violence. I could save Carlisle. I could die fighting.

I felt invincible.

In little haste, a door appeared around the bend of the tunnel. Its intricate brass knobs and gold-leafed decorated edges spoke of great prestige and opulence. That door was unmistakable to me; I had resisted with all my strength in front of these very doors year ago, with a black blanket covering my struggling frame.

The lair to the Volturi.

_I can do this. We can all do this. _

Without hesitation, I turned the handle, and we all filtered in rapidly, assuming the position to attack and strike. Bella, the one with the least amount of experience in combat, save her battle with Victoria, crouched low behind me, our shoulders grazing.

As I looked around the grand lobby, my eyes rose in surprise.

No one was here yet.

Suddenly, as if on command, the voices swimming through my head all day lowered, and were instead replaced by the soft padding of feet charging towards us. Closing my eyes, I focused on the noise. Robes billowed behind the sound of moving legs, and hushed calls echoed off the marble-tiled walls. They were coming after all.

Keeping my eyes closed, I craned my neck towards my shoulder, where I could feel the steady breathing of my angel.

"I know."

"There's no turning back from here."

"I know."

My eyes fluttered open, voluntarily letting the light filter into sight. It took literally no time before I had adjusted to the unnaturally perfect clarity of things; the foam ceilings, the speckled-blue tile sifting across the floor, and the airy, light dust one would normally squint to see traveling, no floating, effortlessly beneath the fluorescent bulbs. And immediately, disappointment blanketed my heavy mind, because the darkness my eyelids recently learned as familiar had briefly tricked me into believing that everything occurring was simply a bad dream.

Before me stood the rigid and, if possible, seemly exhausted silhouettes belonging to the rest of the Cullens. Rosalie, as far as I could tell, seemed glued into the massive sides of her husband. Even when exuding such a rough and impudent masking exterior it was not difficult to see how obviously scared she was. Jasper and Esme stood by the other, neither consoling nor edging away from the dark cloud that must have been above our heads. For we knew why we were here. We knew what was going to happen and the peril we would all face. We were together, strong and incomplete.

And I still felt invincible. Nothing in this room, not even the oncoming sound of the guard could deter me from my post. From saving my family. I would make sure we weren't killed. My defined eyes would be there to block each and every one of their moves.

And I could see it all, hear it all in their minds. The Volturi. Carlisle. We were all ready. Our clarities etched perfectly on what was to come.

"I love you," I whispered into my angel's hair, further wrapping my arms tightly around her waist.

"I know. I love you too." She leaned her head up, and I knew what she was asking for. I quickly pressed my lips to hers, unhappy that I couldn't take it further. In only a few seconds, the Volturi would be arriving. And no matter how badly I wanted a potentially last chance to show Bella how much I loved her, I knew there was no way that would be possible.

"Really," I said. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

"Don't talk like that," she said. "This isn't goodbye. We'll walk out of this completely unscathed. I know we will." She pressed a quick kiss to the scar on my neck.

My lips pursed together to keep from saying anything. I know she wanted to be optimistic, but optimism wasn't the only thing that would keep us alive. We needed to fight.

I pressed another kiss to her lips and rested my forehead against hers. Ceilings, hideous tiled floors, shadows. They were nothing. A small part of me really was vulnerable.

Love. Things you cannot see are just the ones strong enough to kill you.

"Ah, welcome," a strong voice said from behind us. My eyebrows rose as I tore my gaze from Bella and toward the door. "Welcome, welcome. It's been far too long. We've been expecting you," Aro said as he and three others entered the room.

Almost as if a reflex, Emmett, Jasper and I took a cautious step in front of Rosalie, Esme, and Bella.

Emmett's tone was sarcastic. "And why would you be expecting us? We wouldn't have a reason to be here unless you gave us one, Aro. So, please, let's keep this peaceful and just give us Carlisle. We'll be on our way as easy as that."

"Now, who says we have Carlisle?" he thought, a wicked smile playing on his face.

I exchanged a glance with Jasper. Did he not remember that I could read minds? It was plain and clear, right there in his mind, that Carlisle was in one of the prison rooms. Which one, though, he seemed to have tried to block. In fact, his entire mind was relatively foggy. I think he may have been trying to block me completely by stating everything he knew about every member of the Volturi, but it was like putting up a transparent wall. It was there, but I could see through it.

This surprised me. Aro was powerful; way more powerful than I'd ever be. If he really wanted to block my thoughts, he could have, couldn't he? Maybe it was my newborn strength. Maybe being a newborn would help us even more than I thought in this fight.

_Carlisle _is_ here, right?_ Esme's thoughts came from behind me. I nodded quietly once.

"Please, Aro," Esme pleaded, take a step around us so she could talk to him. "We don't want any trouble. We don't even know why you want us in the first place."

Aro smiled and brushed off the topic of Carlisle. "Edward, Bella," he said, "So lovely to see you here again so soon. I won't lie to you, I thought I wouldn't see you again after your last visit here. I'm sort of surprised that you made it out alive."

We were silent. None of us wanted to give away the how Bella and I had been human after we were killed.

"So imagine my surprise when we go for a lovely visit and we're met with a very human Bella and a very human Edward. Please, inform me. How could this be possible? Because last I checked, Jane told me that you two didn't make it out alive. In fact, I was the very one that brushed your ashes out of the street and down the sewer."

Bella reached for my hand and I squeezed it, silently letting her know that we couldn't say anything.

But Aro didn't seem to mind that we were remaining tight-lipped. He simply turned to Jasper. "Ah, Jasper," he said. "I'm so sorry to hear about your loss. Just know that hurting Alice was never Jane's intention when she hired Victoria.

"What?" Jasper's voice was a hiss. "_You _were behind all of this?" His head shook slowly back and forth as he took a step towards them. "Aro…." For a moment, I thought he was going to get angry and start bashing vampire skulls in. I reached out and put a hand on his forearm. But instead, what he said shocked me. "How could you?" His voice was low. "I know you're one of the few vampires that I know of that lacks any sort of feelings, but really. What did she ever do to you? Sure, she didn't want to join the cult that is the Volturi, but she never even so much as spoke ill of you.

"There is so much I want to say to you, Aro, but I don't even have the words. I know most vampires are killers, but I took faith in the fact that at least we were peaceful to each other. I can't even believe you would stoop to that level, Aro." The guilt that Jasper was sending toward Aro was so strong it was filling the room. Bella squeezed my hand again and I knew she was feeling some of it. As if she hadn't felt enough.

I wanted to be irritated with Jasper, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Aro deserved to feel guilty.

A silence filled the room.

"Why do you want to do this to us?" Jasper's quiet voice asked. "What have we ever done to you?"

Aro simply smiled. "Jane's been on punishment ever since we found out."

"Punishment?" I asked, wary.

"She's just been locked up for a while. She's bound to be out soon, but we figured a year and a half was pretty good punishment for messing up." Aro swooped over so he was closer to us. "Ah, Miss Bella," he said. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder and I cringed. But nothing happened. Aro couldn't see anything in Bella's mind.

I let out a sigh of relief. I had forgotten.

"Still no good to me, I see," he said, frowning slightly.

He reached out to touch me, but I took a step back. No way was he going to see what was going on. "No, thank you, Aro."

"I'm just so curious," he said in a kind tone. I scowled. "I'd love to know what happens when a vampire is killed. It's so interesting to know you were human again. I'll admit, I didn't believe my ears when Demitri told me when he came back from a short 'spying' session on you guys. I had to see for myself; seeing it through his mind wasn't enough. Though, I don't think I should have taken Demitri along when we came to visit. It was such an unfortunate loss." He clicked his tongue.

"Aro," Emmett warned, seemingly having taken on Carlisle's role. "You might want to drop the subject. Edward said he didn't want to be touched, and that means he doesn't want to be touched. I understand you are powerful—as are all of you—and we don't want to start anything, but please leave my brother alone. If he wished to share it all with you, he would have.

Aro carefully took a few steps back, with his hands up in surrender and a too-innocent look on his face. "I mean to offend no one," he said. "I am merely curious. Maybe it's best you leave," he said. "I'll have Marcus show you the door."

I bit my lip, wanting nothing more than to stay and do what I could to convince them to give Carlisle back. But nevertheless I followed, Bella attached to my hand.

If they didn't want to do it peacefully, that was fine with us. But they couldn't expect us to give up without a fight.

There was no doubt about it: we would be back, and we would be leaving with Carlisle, no matter what it took.

* * *

**A/N**: And you thought they were going to fight! Well, not yet. But you can obviously see the brewing tension occurring. It is definitely too late to back out now; The Cullens can no longer trust the Volturi, and Carlisle is somewhere here. Sorry if it didn't meet your standards; I just haven't been having the most inspirational week (This is Ben). Maybe next week.

**[Allie]** Sorry that chapter's short. We needed a lead up to the next scene, which is much larger. Anyway, Ben pretty much summed everything up. :)

_It's almost ending,_

cALLIEfornia BENches


	15. Retribution

**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to claim these characters, nothing _Twilight_-related belongs to us.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and sorry that the last chapter was below par in the length! But we promised you compensation with _this _chapter, which we hope suffices the shortness of the last. The end is finally on the loom, and this chapter starts the climax!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Turning Eighteen  
****By cALLIEfornia BENches**

_Previously, on Turning Eighteen:_

_Aro carefully took a few steps back, with his hands up in surrender and a too-innocent look on his face. "I mean to offend no one," he said. "I am merely curious. Maybe it's best you leave," he said. "I'll have Marcus show you the door."_

_I bit my lip, wanting nothing more than to stay and do what I could to convince them to give Carlisle back. But nevertheless I followed, Bella attached to my hand._

_If they didn't want to do it peacefully, that was fine with us. But they couldn't expect us to give up without a fight._

_There was no doubt about it: we would be back, and we would be leaving with Carlisle, no matter what it took._

**Chapter 13:** Retribution

Bella and I stepped in sync, the sounds of our feet shuffling harmoniously towards the gold-leafed and brightly shining doors. The pillars that had towered over our figures would soon disappear behind us, and the breath I had no recollection I had been holding could be released for the sake of the moment. The lair was even more menacing, dark and quiet as the family and I turned our backs to the guard, despite the chandeliers brightly illuminating every surface available.

_I can't believe he's letting them go! After all the planning and effort we have placed into this very moment, Master Aro still lets them trod away?! What if this is our last chance, huh? What will he ask of us next when we could very well overpower them now?! I'm tired of this; we outnumber them two dozen to six. They don't even have Carlisle with them. I say we pounce while their backs are turned. _

_I'm disappointed. She no longer smells appetizing. Or edible. _

_How are they still alive?_

The thoughts of the Volturi zoomed through my mind, and I let them flow freely, hoping to absorb any much needed information. At this point, we would need all that we could get. All the voices belonged to unfamiliar vampires; Aro and Alec had managed to do fairly well keeping their minds blocked. I gritted my teeth in frustration once I had realized our mistake. In one quick glance at Aro and his guard, I knew we had arrived unprepared. We were shorthanded in power _and_ in strength. How did we assume saving Carlisle would be easy enough to simply 'grab and go?' We were all much too blinded by our family unity, our bond, to realize rationally the consequences. Esme loved Carlisle enough to throw caution towards the wind, and sacrifice her life. We all loved Carlisle. And caution never was best suited for us.

Bella and I continued walking away; her hand clearly indicated her nervousness and fear, as it was almost to the point of crushing my own. To my left, I could already hear Rosalie and Emmett strategizing, marking weak and vulnerable individuals who would be easy to conquer alongside another. Esme trailed a little behind, her thoughts bordering panic and clarity. It took great internal strength not to stop and console her.

We had been lucky. We could leave while we still had the chance. To regroup. To formulate a plan. And to attack at a moment's notice. I couldn't risk the safety of the rest of the family right now; we had to leave temporarily while we still had the chance.

"I'm staying."

The menacing whisper stopped us in our tracks. Venom dripped excessively from those two words as they escaped Jasper. Turning around, I finally noticed that Jasper had not moved an inch since the end of our conversation with Aro; he stood rigid, facing the unrelenting and curious Guard. We had managed to walk without him for about twenty paces, leaving him glaring at Aro and his vampires. Each eyed him with amusement, with deadly pleasure. I could see it in their eyes; they were waiting for him to explode and attack. They wanted a reason to rid themselves of another Cullen. They had already destroyed one and captured another. Jasper wouldn't stand a chance against a couple dozen fighters.

Something had to be done.

Emmett, with a look of determination set across his features, called out. "Jas, let's go. We have other things to attend to." _What is the man doing? He's not sticking to the plan!_ When Jasper failed to reply with any motion or recognition, he quickly strode back, leaving the rest of the family to stand wait by the door.

The tension that had slowly begun to dissipate crawled its way back under my skin, melding with fear once the triggering of numerous thoughts belonging to the Volturi swept through my mind.

_He's cracking. I dare him to attack. It'll be the last thing he does._

_I wonder if the others will try and save him if anything should go astray. He's clearly outnumbered and outmatched. If I were in that position, I'd turn the other way. He's obviously insane to fight us. _

The sneering and wishful threats poured like gushing basin into my head, and I willed myself to place a dam on its flow. The family needed me to stay collected and ready. Without Carlisle, I was expected to carry a family as the second oldest vampire. I needed to be calm. Shakily, I masked my expression as best I could, though I immediately knew my family was aware of my fraudulent exterior.

Out of my internal struggle, I finally noticed Emmett had gracefully reached Jasper. But even with his brute strength and intensive tugging at Jasper's sleeve, he would not falter. He simply swayed as he was, shaking slightly with Emmett's wary tugs. His eyes never left Aro, whose amused smile never reached his eyes.

They were filled to the brim with fear. As was I.

What was going on? Why was Jasper suddenly like this? If he so chose to abandon the family, ignore any further strategic, what would become of us? Of Carlisle? For the first time, confusion mixed with my giant stew of emotions. It was dangerous not to know everything at this moment. Jasper's words rang in my ears, and I hoped for Jasper to sigh in defeat, and follow us out towards the square.

My hand was clenched. Bella had not said a word throughout the entire ordeal.

_Edward. _Rosalie's cry shouted internally, and I slightly swiveled my head towards her direction; it was subtle enough not to bring forth suspicion, but enough to let her know she had my attention. _What is Jasper thinking? What is going on? You need to assist Emmett and we need to quickly escape while there's still time! _

My hand shuffled through my disheveled bronze hair, signaling I understood. Hurriedly, I focused for any thoughts that spouted from his mind. But there seemed to be nothing, however, and his blocked mind scared me. He was purposely closing himself from me. I wasn't supposed to know about this.

_Alice. _

That was the only word that I could hear clearly.

"Jasper," I called, trying to hide the note of panic shaking in my throat, "Don't do this. Come back."

Once again, he ignored me, and continued his piercing stare into Aro. Silence stretched on, and was replaced by a growing suspicion and danger. Slowly, I found myself crouching lower than before into a battle-like position. It was instinct, but it told me that nothing good was to come of Jasper's confrontation.

"Jas, don't be like this." Emmett's pleas and pushes still did nothing. What had gotten into him? None of the family moved forward; we were all too confused and shocked to do much else.

No one moved for an immeasurable amount of time. Red eyes met gold, glares were sent across the room, and the rigid postures that had developed in every single figure within the room never showed any inclination that they were to change.

It was a room full of statues. I didn't breathe the entire time, and I was pretty sure no one else in the room was, either. It was eerie.

Finally, Jasper's voice swallowed up the silence.

"Where is she?" he seethed. Without even seeing his expression, I could already tell his words were seeping through clenched teeth. His hard words sounded to be the only thing restraining him from pouncing across the marble and unto Aro.

Aro's eyebrows raised in an amused fashion. "I beg your pardon? Who is this 'she' you are referring to?"

Immediately, anger and pure hate flowed freely from Jasper, as water gushed from a fountain. His powers as an empath emanated his emotions to all corners of the marbled room, and I felt myself stand on end, angrier than I was previously before, and more inclined to dash to rip off a pale leg. Or perhaps I would choose an arm. All around, I could sense uneasiness in others, and agitation stream through. Beside Jasper, Emmett's broad muscles tensed under his shirt. No one was unaffected by the power of unaltered and long-held emotions. Even Aro, so characteristically calm, humorous, and amused, was slightly fidgeting in his position from being directly across the room from the source of the tension.

We would need to get a hold on ourselves if this was going to go anything like we had imagined. Especially Jasper. He couldn't keep sending signals like this. It wasn't just about him. This was about all of us. And he needed to know that. But unfortunately, _I_ was the one that could read minds. Not Jasper. And we didn't want the Volturi to know how little control we had over him. They'd only use that to their advantage, and that was the last thing we needed.

But it was hard. The anger, especially at the strength it was now, was nearly impossible to push down. I could hear that the others were struggling to do the same as me, too.

_What's happening, Edward? I've never felt this much forceful anger before! Can you see into his mind?_

Esme's thoughts entered my mind. It took a great deal of time and effort to quell the sudden rage in order to accurately open myself to everyone's thoughts. But I still could not hear anything besides Alice's name being murmured from Jasper. Hesitantly, I shook my head as subtly as I could, hoping the Volturi wouldn't notice anything.

"Where. Is. She?" whispered Jasper. It surprised me that his voice, already previously baritone before, somehow was able to deepen itself further, producing forth a tone soaked in fury and waning patience.

Aro's inability to answer in his usual quick and irritating manner would have been laughable, but in its absence, the desperation that had slipped through his mind worried me. I learned the difficult way never to trust him. And I knew from experience that, when cornered, vampires, were like animals in that they would find any way possible to survive. To scratch and claw their way from death. And Aro, of all that I knew, was capable of anything. He had an army of loyal vampires that could beckon to his every call, and, unlike us, ethics and morals never really obstructed his path for his goals.

We had, by some poor miracle, found ourselves treading even further into deeper waters.

"Do not toy with me, Jasper. I have no recollection or recognition of whom you presume I know of. Tell me and I'll do what I can for a family friend." His smile did not reach his eyes. Instead, I focused on the small movement of his hand touching one of his followers behind him. He was looking for possibilities and decisions from his guard.

Jasper shot off a wave of irritation, and those inexperienced with Jasper's ability to alter emotions were affected this most. Other than Bella, most of the family stayed as they were, frustrated only because of their own thoughts and worries. Jasper's knuckles cracked as his fists clenched tighter at his sides.

"WHERE IS JANE?" he shouted, and his smooth yell reverberated all over the room, producing an echo that seemed to stretch on for hours, as if even the underground mansion wanted to know where she was. Jasper's sudden outburst made a few flinch, Bella included, and in that moment, all thoughts of others' zooming through my head ceased, punctuated only by the few wisps of uncertainty or excitement.

No one had shown a level of disrespect that Jasper had displayed to Aro. Ever. All eyes were between the two figures. A battle seemed to ensue. I needed to stop it; I had already let this go on way too long. I couldn't afford to jeopardize our safety and our chance to save Carlisle by letting this imminent fight ensue. I could tell that Esme was thinking the same thing.

"Jasper-" I started.

"SHUT UP!" he exclaimed, effectively ending anything else I was going to say. I instinctively tightened my hold on Bella, who had become my security. The rest of the family turned towards me as well, a look of evident shock plastered on their features. Out of all of us, Jasper was always the most level headed and mellow. He strayed from the arguments Rosalie and I had, and acted as the neutral party generally during the brawls between Emmett and me.

But then again, that was when he had Alice. That was when he had _his _security.

"Don't do this, man. Let's leave. Don't say anything that could ruin—" Emmett soothed.

"I said. Shut. Up!" Jasper furiously, for the first time, broke his deadlock glare with Aro to rapidly shift his entire body away from the enemy. And towards his family. His eyes were pitch-black, and the usually complacent exterior was nowhere in sight. His expression had become contorted in grief and rage, known even without the superfluous amounts of emotion exuding from him. It looked as though he had bore this anger for years, decades, and had finally chosen an opportune time to reveal itself. And I knew why he was furious. Angry. It wasn't just because of the guard. Of Jane.

It was because of us.

And my perception was proven, as Jasper's mind finally loosened itself. His words had begun immediately to play out a setting within his head, and all time seemed to cease as I delved into his thoughts.

My surroundings quickly dissolved, transforming themselves into the Denali house.

_Snow blanketed the outside of the house in Denali. Its fine furnishings within the rooms were cozy and warm, heated by the blazing fireplace. Frost covered the windowpanes, and there all the rooms appeared to be dimly lit. However warm it seemed to be, the ambience was unsettlingly depressing._

"_You have to go." _

_Alice's voice sounded from a nearby couch, effectively removing my attention from the interior of Tanya's house. She looked as I last remembered her, pixie-like with the naturally short hair that was spiked in every which direction. It was almost as if she never left; this memory, I assumed, held a long lasting clarity._

_But she didn't look happy, and a small tinge of sadness from my own thoughts entered my mind. Her small lips were creased downward, and her brows wrinkled in frustration. It was unlike her to be so forward with herself. She was usually so content._

_Her eyes stared at a figure with blond hair as he slowly walked towards her, leaning down on the couch from where she sat. Similar to her very own expression, a pronounced frown laid on the figure's pale lips. _

_Jasper._

"_I need to. I cannot stay here for great lengths of time, Alice. Bella's grief and depression is too much to handle. I already have to deal with the occasional bloodlust. I don't need my empath abilities to be compromised as well. Besides, I feel like I've already overstayed. I need to get back home." His lips found her forehead, and there they lingered until he released her from what seemed to be a tight and longing embrace. _

_Alice's crease furrowed further. She finally looked at him. "I can go with you, if you want."_

_Jasper weakly smiled reassuringly at her, but it didn't truly reach his eyes. "No. You and I both know that Bella needs you more than I do right now. With everything she's been through lately, she could use all the help she can get." Alice looked deep in thought, enduring an internal struggle, until finally, she sighed in defeat._

"_I guess you're right," she whispered. "Ever since _he's_been gone, she hasn't been Bella. I honestly wonder if she'll ever be the same again." Silence. "I miss him, Jas." The couple embraced, and my heart clenched. This was when I was in Volterra, captured, and all the while, Bella was lifeless. Alice and Jasper were trying to revive her, to keep her alive, and to help her simply through her time of need._

_My dead heart clenched when a small whimper echoed from upstairs. Bella._

_Alice apparently heard it too, because she was instantly afloat and off the couch. "That's my cue," she laughed dryly, "I should check up on her and see how she's doing. Carlisle's been talking to her lately, and she wants to be changed. I hope that's a step of progress for her, but her fate keeps switching around that I can't keep track of her anymore."_

_Jasper nodded. "I guess I'll see you soon. Try at least not to make your visits monthly. Weekly would be nice." There was a slight tone of teasing in his words._

_Alice smiled, and agreed. She kissed his temple once, but he gently placed his hands on either side of her face and brought his lips to hers for a chaste, sweet kiss._

_Neither of them said 'I love you,' but they knew enough of each other to know that it was implicit. To say it aloud would almost make it sound redundant._

The memory faded from my mind slowly, and reality came back into focus. My vision sharpened itself to the surroundings or hard marble and hooded figures. All eyes were on me, including my family. But my eyes were trained on the still angry Jasper before me. He had shared himself with me in those few moments of memories. A look of hatred emanated from his body, for which I was still slightly confused.

_That was the last time I ever saw her as a vampire. As Alice Cullen._

His last moments with her. The memory stained my mind, and self-induced guilt crept inside. Alice had left at a time of depression, a time when he and everyone else needed her the most. She wasn't supposed to go like this. She was never supposed to go. She was intended for eternity with him, as his love, and her time was cut short, her plans obstructed.

They didn't say goodbye. They didn't know this would happen.

And I was guilty as charged.

"Jasper, I-I'm so sor-"

"Shut. Up," he murmured, and I immediately stopped talking. Not even Bella's soothing hand across the back of my arm could diffuse the heavy load of shame that at landed upon my shoulders.

_Let me do this. For Alice. I have to get Jane. _Jasper's thoughts were calm and pleading.

And in my wake of self-pity, Jasper's actions made sense. He blamed us all for Alice's death. He blamed Bella for bringing her to the woods, for starting the confrontation that would kill her. He despised her for being depressed and stealing the unsuspected time he had with his wife. He envied her for the miracle that she and I had cheated death, became human, and still were together and in love. Jasper hated Rosalie and Emmett for their ungratefulness of each other's love and affection. He wanted nothing more than to scream in their faces for being so stubborn about something he no longer had. And Jasper pitied Esme, for the possibility of having Carlisle gone was too similar to his own ordeal. He sympathized with her. But he blamed me for being the root cause, the trigger for his own tragedy.

Jasper had learned to hate himself, lose himself, without Alice. She was his foundation, his world to the Cullens. With her dead, he saw no redeeming qualities in us anymore, except perhaps objects he envied and despised. He saw nothing in anything.

And yet, Jasper was still one of compassion and character. He loved us. No matter how much he wanted to blame us, it was far too difficult. He'd rather blame himself first.

So he chose to blame Jane. To blame the Volturi. There was justification in his voice and mentality.

Whether it was selfishness to divert the shame and fault, or in complete understanding of his decision, I said nothing. Slowly, I nodded my head.

I understood. He needed to do this. Carlisle was no longer the _main _reason for our rescue anymore. Even if I managed to cease this building of tension, and had successfully saved Carlisle, the whole family would not be saved. Alice would die a burden in our minds. And the man we knew as Jasper would no longer exist.

We were saving Carlisle in this mission.

And Jasper.

A weak smile played upon his lips upon seeing my approval and support. With a surprising amount of vigor and strength, Jasper wheeled himself back towards the guard with motivation. "Where is Jane, Aro?" his voice was no longer a whisper, but a gradual volume.

"I'm sorry, dear friend, but I cannot divulge that information. All you need to know is that her actions are currently under severe punishment. Retribution will be sought through her temporary exile."

"That's not good enough," boomed Rosalie, who by now had sensed a change in our family atmosphere, and was at Emmett's side once again, "my brother deserves to know where she is. Her decisions have cost us a sister and a companion. She must be dealt with however we see fit. She does not deserve to live." Rosalie's last exclamation brought back the tension within the guard, who immediately returned to their rigid postures, poised for any invasion.

Our family slowly formed a line, with Jasper in the middle. We were all here to take what was rightfully ours, and order punishment to how we see fit.

Aro's amused gaze reappeared. "Now let's not be so rash. We wouldn't want any unnecessary violence to occur, now do we? Seeing as how the decision still ultimately is under my jurisdiction, I will not allow the destruction of my fellow guard member. She is a vital asset, as well as a family member to young Alec. As for retribution, the death of one of my Volturi guard, Demetri, was suffered from the hands of you. You have already fought fire with fire. Let there be no more."

_Demetri got what he deserved, _drilled Emmett's thoughts

_A vital asset and a sister? I'm willing to destroy her brother as well if it means her death_.

"You don't seem to understand Aro," voiced Esme, "we are here _for _retribution. We expect to have my husband returned to our family, and amends between us. This means an ending to all of the hunting from _my _family, and deserving sentences for others. Would you not expect as such if your way of life was threatened?"

Aro did not reply, and the postures of all the vampires in the room were poised for immediate battle. I eyed the red pupils with vicious glares and a low growl escaped my throat in a guttural war cry. Those on the guard removed their cloaks, preparing themselves for attack. The shadow black capes billowed onto the hard marble. Few chomped their teeth loudly.

_Edward, the Denali coven is near by if we need them. They wanted to follow us just in case something like this happened_, Esme's thoughts rang through my head. I looked toward the ceiling, my quiet way of nodding, before returning my focus to the group in front of me. A part of me was relieved that they were close, but I wasn't sure how they would be warned that something bad was happening. I just hoped things would work out for the best.

"Let us not be so hasty to fight," Aro chided, yet his eyes were alive with excitement, "we have much to discuss. I am extremely interested in your lives, about Carlisle, as well as Bella and Edward. Last I checked, the two had unfortunately passed away. But here they are: they stand before me anew. How is that?"

"Don't fucking toy with us, and cut the crap! You know where Carlisle is because he's in this very building. And as for Edward and I, our deaths were because of Jane and the Volturi. So excuse me if I decide not to divulge any of my secrets!" Bella erupted. She had remained silent throughout the entire time we had all been here, but Aro's amusement and treatment of her family set her off.

_Feisty. She better watch out, or I might just have to snap her neck._

Thoughts of the guard increased at the power of Bella's words. Visions of them imagining tearing her apart filled my head and abruptly I was furious. Beyond furious, I was murderously enraged. My hopeless despair from earlier had vanished entirely. A faint reddish glow highlighted the dark figures in front of me and all I wanted in that single moment was the chance to sink my teeth into them, to rip their limbs from their bodies and pile them for burning. All of them. I was so maddened I could have danced around the pyre where they would be roasted Alice. I would easily have laughed while their ashes continued to smolder. Instinctively, I took a step in front of Bella, shielding her in preparation; no one was going to lay a finger on her.

My lips curved back automatically, and a low, fierce snarl tore up from the back of my throat and the pit of my stomach. With the shrewd noise, the imaginations from the guard came to halt. I realized the corners of my mouth were slightly turned up in a satisfied smile.

After that, the glares returned, and my ears droned with silent beats.

The weary silence dragged on, and Aro's thoughts began to gradually dissipate from their cool exterior. Before, his control had slipped only enough where I knew Carlisle's whereabouts within the castle. But now, evident fear and worry gushed through the cracks of his wall. He was weakening. In that moment, I vouched to myself he would not win. That I would fight until the end and resurrect myself if needed; for justice. Maybe not all was lost. Maybe there was still hope. With each passing second, I prepared myself for Aro's immediate and forceful wrath.

The unexpected occurred instead.

Leave, Edward.

The look of shock must have been evident on my features as the clear voice of Aro rang through the ears of my mind. Did he just tell me to leave? What was going on? My confusion quickly startled Jasper, who read my emotions. My eyes darted to Aro's, who was staring straight at me, not fault by my gaze.

_You need to leave. I cannot subtly persuade you and your family to escape anymore without drawing attention to myself from the rest of my guard. I still have a steady facade I must maintain._

What was he saying?

Aro's eyes registered my disbelief and hesitance at his pleas. And in that instant, the vampire closed his eyes with a sigh. In defeat that I never knew I fought for yet. Almost instantly, the wall he had held up from his thoughts vanished, and information poured into my head. What was going on? Why, all of the sudden, was Aro doing this?

And then I saw.

Like the scene with Jasper's mind only moments before, new settings sprung into my conscious all at the same time. There was Jane proposing the idea to launch an attack on our family. To destroy our way of life; she called it an abomination and a threat to vampires everywhere. We were setting up an unnatural example to others, and our destruction was essential. There then was Aro's hesitance at the idea, but the rest of the guard approved and greatly supported Jane's proposition.

Unlike Jasper's, the scene was brief, concise, and only mere clips into the scenarios.

Aro narrated once again into my mind.

_I couldn't openly detest the plan. A king is only as powerful as the subjects whom obey him. By becoming disapproving of the proposition, I would let it be known my favoritism to your father, Carlisle. I would be seen as a vampire more set on moral code than the balanced control from which Caius, Marcus, and I had built this empire upon. I cannot do that, Edward. And while my clan has revealed itself more influential than I, it is my duty to appease them. I must maintain the figurehead image. I am deeply sorry for your loss. _

He opened his eyes, his red orbs once again staring into mine of topaz.

_You must take your family and save yourselves. You must persuade Jasper to discontinue his tirade; it is only riling up the guard. I cannot be an obstruction to their attack very much longer. I only have enough to ask you to leave. Jane's words and ideas have rooted themselves deep within this castle, and with her alive, they will not die. _

_Take your family and go. You cannot save Carlisle. To save him is to bring about the destruction of yourselves._

The tension in the room was numb to my mind. Bella and the rest of the family were not my attention right now. My focus was on Aro's words, his confession, and his facade. In reality, he had no control over any of the decisions and dealings concerning us and the guard. Our fate for death in their minds was sealed because of Jane. She was the driving force of this operation. I should have known. Aro was merely a pawn caught in the middle. He struggled with the right thing and the obligated way. Even now, only his words could save us, not his actions.

In the small moment where I delved into his mind, I found a tiny spark of compassion for Aro. He was still not to be trusted. He was still a murderer and a liar. But he still kept priorities over his loyalties; the fact he even warned me and asked for our safety spoke many more volumes of him than I knew of.

But we couldn't leave Carlisle. We couldn't escape. Escape had no longer existed when Alice died and Jasper lost himself. Running away now would be futile. Where could we go without the Volturi chasing us down, hunting us like prey. The fight was imminent; neither Jasper's explosive behavior nor Carlisle's capture caused it. This battle had been unavoidable for a very long time.

I looked into the eyes of the Cullens standing before me. Unspoken agreement channeled in our stares. We would fight.

This last stand was for our family.

I turned my gaze back towards Aro, whose guards behind him stood straight in wariness, sensing the atmosphere and ambience alter. The storm that had brewed was nearing. Looking at Aro, I tried my best to communicate our answer. Sighing once again, he bowed his head low.

_Good luck._

With his cloak billowing, the vampire turned his back to us, and walked away without another glance. The tension began to rise even after his paper thin skin was no longer visible behind the marble wall.

_This is it, man. I call the ones on the right. _Emmett had already immediately fallen into a battle mentality. Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper were dividing the rest. There was no more time to think of the possibility that we would not make it out alive.

A pale hand intertwined its fingers with my own. My eyes shot up to meet Bella's, but hers were trained ahead with anger and tense motivation. She was preparing.

Suddenly, with Aro's exit, noise from the other side of the marble room erupted. The guard was moving in formation. They moved together; but it was not a march, they flowed in perfect sync across the floor. Those who had not tossed away their black cloaks before did so. Their formation was slow but deliberate, with no hurry, no anxiety. It felt like the pace of the invincible. The thoughts of haughtiness and confidence told me so. As if by survival, the six of us quickly merged together, forming a tight-knit circle of protection in countering the guard.

I couldn't help counting. Without Aro, there were twenty-three of them. We were heavily outnumbered.

The systematic shuffling stopped to a halt.

The battle had begun, and yet no one had leaped from their positions yet. The six of us crouched down, baring teeth. All of us were calculating the strengths and weaknesses of the others; we were simply waiting for the first move. With each exhale and inhale of breath I took, the anticipation and nervousness wracked my body further in tremors of tension.

It was silent for a long time. The pressure continued to build.

"Go."

Faster than anyone had imagined, through human eyes, long awaited and pale fingers shot from all sides of the room, eager to painfully grasp the throat of another in pure vengeance. White, red, black, and an arrayed assortment of colors billowed in their wake. Their carefully regimented formation broke into an all out frenzy, splitting off in six different directions. The advancing numbers geared towards Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and me. Our figures, having been poised for graceful strike quite some time now, limberly jolted from our positions toward the guard. All the built up energy, pent up fury and rage, came out in that moment. Feet pushed me from the floor. The moment had begun, and the run towards each other invigorated the entire family. The space between us quickly began to diminish; the breadth of our paces left foot-sized holes in the tiled ground, their cracks echoing all throughout the vast hall.

Red and black met topaz.

The marbled room erupted in thunderous growls, and the sound off dynamite was the only closest sound to compare when the fists and legs connected to each other. The guard had underestimated us; we weren't six vampires without any experience. We had all lived life fighting our way through. We had to save our family. And it would take a hell of a lot more to stop us.

It was time to simply allow the vampire instincts to overtake my senses.

I lunged my hands into the nearest guard, not daring to hesitate as I mercilessly ripped a limb; whichever one I cared not to notice. I quickly grabbed what I had already not destroyed, and made hasty work tearing it up. It wasn't long before someone had started a fire.

But there were still too many of them. Every finger or foot I managed to break was rewarded with a heavy scratch or a fist pummeled into my stomach. I tried my hardest to swallow down the pain, the weakness, and focused all my energy on punching harder, kicking faster. Fighting better. I could barely hold off the rest, who continued to encircle my family and me. But I had an advantage: I had the body of a newborn and the mind of a 107 year old vampire.

Sure, they had the numbers. Yes, it was four of them to one of us. But one third of us were newborn vampires, and the youngest one of them was nearing one hundred fifty.

Emmett and Rosalie were viciously mauling those around them, cleverly pressing their backs to one another, and rotating positions to commandeer different fronts. I kept my Bella within sight at all times, but she seemed to be holding her own. Being the newest vampire by experience and technically age allotted her strength that no one else could compare to. Esme and Jasper especially were using all their grief as a crutch for the momentum in their bites and growls.

We seemed to eventually be holding them off. Without Aro, the guard had no real direction. In talking, they diverged their plans. But they didn't know I could still hear every move they made before they would make it. The once uniform guard slowly began to weaken.

And we struck without mercy.

_I must run back to signal reinforcements. Aro was stupid in ordering only two dozen to fend off the Cullens. It's not like him to underestimate his opponents. I must hurry before they decimate the rest of us._

One of the remaining guards left unscathed and standing made for the hallways and the nearby corridors, fear evident in his red eyes. He was retreating for more troops.

He had to be stopped.

The vampire's gaze met mine, and the determination I had set was understood in my features. Quick as he could, he ran off towards the corridors, bent on receiving help. The rest of the family was still occupied with other guard members, and without thinking twice, I sprinted across the marble floor, jumping over the piles of soon-to-be piles of burning limbs. We couldn't afford more guard members. We were already lucky to still be alive.

I was closing in on the space between him and me, daring not to breathe as I willed my body to propel even faster through the air. At the rate I was going, it wouldn't be long before I could grab him. He wouldn't be able to escape.

We could save Carlisle.

In the next few strides, I was close enough to almost grab his shirt.

Suddenly, the shirt I was so focused upon vanished, replaced by pure and unaltered darkness. I had never experienced this darkness before; my vampire senses adjusted all my visions at night. I was usually able to see. But not now. Now, the darkness seemed impenetrable, and its blanket of shadow eventually managed to find its way through my ears, my speech, my mind. The darkness, this plague, invaded me. I was numb. And, for the first time since the battle began, I didn't know what was happening. Fear was the only thing I could feel, and the sole emotion had all the available space in my mind to fill.

What was happening? Where was the marble floor, the hallways and the corridor to my left? Where was the vampire I had only mere seconds been close enough to touch? Had he done this?

Every question sank into the darkness, and was replaced by the overwhelming sense of fear.

Where was Bella?

"I'm skipping punishment."

That voice somehow, above all others, including my family's, that had drowned from the pitch black, rose and rang clear in my ear. That voice. Its bell-like enchanted ringing didn't bring elation to my ears. On the contrary, it brought more fear to me than the darkness.

Jane was somewhere beside me.

Which meant that whatever was happening was from her bidding. And that scared me. Before I knew it, familiar blinding pain shot through my spine, and reminded me that, even as a vampire, I wasn't invincible. I had weaknesses. The pain rivaled that of the transformation, and its frequency cracked my eardrums, and opened my slack jaw for a loud scream. It was from me.

I was being tortured.

"Did you miss me?" her voice was close to my ear, but I couldn't be too sure.

I couldn't be too sure of anything right now. I was blinded, and I was in excruciating and unrelenting pain.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for such a prolonged time of no updates. That is completely my (Ben) fault. Allie and I have this little joke where, when anything goes wrong, we blame me by simply saying "It wasn't me, it was Ben." And it was absolutely my fault. School has increasingly gotten more difficult, social lives are, well... livening. And I had large moments of writer's block. This chapter is mostly me, and I hoped you liked it. I don't know the next we'll post the next chapter, with life and everything. Cursed, however, will continue to be post as scheduled.

I hope you guys understood the whole Jasper ordeal. I didn't want the story to end with him being portrayed as some unnecessarily moody and mean character. He has feelings and opinions on everything that's going on; it wasn't fair to have him seen as a horrible person from another person's point of view.

_Until next time, folks,_

cALLIEfornia BENches


	16. Important AN

**IMPORTANT. Read, please. :)**

Hey readers.

Sorry for the psych out. I know how much you guys hate these. However, I swear on my life that this will be the last one of these _ever_ to be posted. Like, ever in the lifetime of cALLIEfornia BENches.

Why?

Because Ben and I made a blog, where we post all the news about Turning Eighteen and Cursed.

It contains updates on chapters (like where we are, and why a chapter isn't being posted on time), what's going on in _our_ lives that may end up impacting our stories somehow, and sneak previews of upcoming chapters (that are different than what's sent out in the review replies).

Seriously, it's got everything. So check it out. There's a link on our site, or you can just go to:

cALLIEforniaBENches(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Just replace the '(dot)'s with periods. :D

Thanks!

Allie

PS Please don't review this chapter. It will be deleted, and replaced with the newest chapter. If you review now, you won't be able to review later. :) Thanks, darlings!


End file.
